If You Want To Kill Me, Do It Right
by dumblemumble
Summary: Hermione gets sent back in time to the Marauders. How can she face Sirius, the once love of her life again after he died in her arms-killing her inside. Her heartbreak over the lost war in her present day takes it's toll and can the young Sirius take his mind off of the broken witch that seems to fear nothing and not fawn over him? Mature Dark Hermione Adult Situations
1. Chapter 1: The Boggart

**Chapter 1: Boggarts**

Before her was Lord Voldemort. The one and only Dark Lord was floating so regally above the ground. If he weren't trying to take over the Wizarding world, she might have even thought him majestic. He looked as fiercely dangerous as ever with those ruby red eyes and ghostly features, even when he softly gripped his wand.

"They're all dead, Mudblood!" he sneered looking every bit the snake she knew he truly was.

With a few soft breaths she could truly be at peace. Her lids slowly came to a close as she realised that in her deepest fear that lay before her, there came peace. This type of peace that had been absent from her life for the past two years of her life. There lay conviction in the eyes of the creature before her. She couldn't for the life of her remember what she feared so much about this, in this calm moment. With the killing curse at the tip of his wand she could only smile at this.

"Riddikulus!" came a shout from beside the woman prepared for death. Then Voldemort shifted into a clatter of a book that landed in front of her. This effectively pulled her out of her daydream and into the dark and very warm classroom before her. She stood waiting for the bliss that death offered only to be severely disappointed as it was ripped away from her.

"Why the hell didn't you cast the spell?" A very irate Sirius Black stood behind her with the curious glances of James Potter, Remus Lupin and even the meek Peter Pettigrew. She resisted the sob that bubbled up her throat at the site of the men-no, now boys- that stood before her.

With Harry's doppelganger she found the bubbling of emotion rise inside her that she made sure to control at all times around him. Remus' cheerful and innocent demeanour here still rippled what she could still register as sadness within her. Peter only made to infuriate her so she tried to never look the poor excuse for a man in the eye. And Sirius... She couldn't even start that thought with the once love of her life.

"Are you even listening?" Sirius broke her out of her own train of thought by grasping her by the shoulder. She flinched out of his hand like she was burnt, it felt too real. She couldn't do this to herself, or him again.

"I'm terribly sorry about my friend here" sounded the still curious Remus, nudging his friend to wipe that sour face off. "I don't think we've been acquainted even though we seem to be from the same house" he said, eyeing the red and gold crest on her uniform. The pride that would have run through her as a past student didn't even tickle the surface.

"You look to be a more than a fifth year, but you can't even battle a boggart? I'm sorry, but are you mentally deficient?" he asked oh-so-condescendingly. Right now, anything he said didn't affect her in any way. She was too far gone in her loss to even think of him as _her_ Sirius. He was an imposter she had to keep repeating.

"I'm ever so sorry to have inconvenienced you" came her reply fast with sarcasm dripping from every word "I don't quite remember asking for you to deal with my boggart. So if you could take your pompous attitude somewhere it is appreciated, that would be great"

"But what was that though?" asked James. "Didn't look very nice" mentioning her nightmare now come hopeful dream that had now ended.

"Miss..." Remus inquired.

"Conte d'hiver" she replied politely even though Sirius was being a complete tosser. Which seemed to strengthen her belief that this wasn't her Sirius. Ever since meeting the animagi, he was always very charming and the complete opposite of this doppelganger.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Conte d'hiver. I'm Remus, this is James-" pointing to the smiling boy "-Peter-" the traitorous bastard "and Sirius" the man in question still moved his beautiful, god-blessed features into an unfriendly glare. That look, on any aged Sirius, looked so very foreign to her.

"Very pleased to make your acquaintance" she nodded at each of them in turn before narrowing her eyes at Sirius and leaving the classroom. Once she had left them alone the boys turned on their black-haired friend.

"What was that?" Remus said turning to him "_Mentally deficient?_ I thought it was an automatic response for you to charm anything oestrogenous"

"Yeah, what's gotten into you, Padfoot?" James prodded.

Sirius sighed before collapsing on the nearest chair "I don't know. It seems Tracey's gotten to me more than I would like. I think I should apologise" he said, letting his head fall back against the cool desk as his friends mumbled affirmatives.

"Have you seen her before?" Peter squeaked from the corner. "I've only noticed her this year in a few of my classes"

"Yeah, I've seen her a couple of times in the library. She seems to be a really smart girl, I guess you shouldn't have insulted her intelligence, Padfoot"

Black groaned as his eyes fell shut. His day just kept getting better.

-8-

The next day, Sirius tried finding this mysterious Conte d'hiver that none of the Marauders seemed to pick up on even when he realised that she seemed to be in a few of his classes. Every time he went to speak to her after class (A Marauder does not simply arrive early to any class-ever-) she seemed to run off. He was getting certain that she was avoiding him on purpose.

Even when he made sure to remember after every class to call her, she'd already be halfway down the hallway from the class. There was no wonder why they had never noticed her before but surely he couldn't miss her at dinner. Lily was the person to talk to, she'd know this mysterious girl.

"Hey, Evans" he called the red-haired from beside Remus at the Gryffindor table "You know a Conte d'hiver?"

"Hermione? Yeah, the new transfer? Why?" she asked, then narrowing her eyes at the pureblood. "She's not your new flavour of the month is she?"

All the Marauders stopped their eating and stared bug-eyed at the girl. They couldn't help but feel confused right now. She didn't know Hermione for long, but she couldn't help and feel offended that they would think her unable to catch Sirius' attention. Hermione wasn't the prettiest girl, but Lily thought her pretty enough.

"Oh, come off it" she said turning to the rest of the Marauders "What do you want with her if not for that then?"

The boys looked to each other before looking down again. They knew what would come from this if this conversation continued, so no one dared continue it.

"Never mind about that" Sirius said smiling to placate the normally fired up red head. But suspicion never left the girl's face as she gazed at the four pranksters before her.

-8-

The four sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room with James and Peter playing a round of exploding snap. Remus sat finishing his Transfiguration homework like the goody-two shoes he was and Sirius seemed to be staring at the portrait hole like it would open all the secrets of the universe.

"Feeling a bit guilty, are we Paddy Poo?!" James teased from his spot on the floor.

It didn't take much to open the floodgates of his thoughts "I mean she's probably just really embarrassed about her boggart and I just had to make it worse. Now she's avoiding me"

"Oh, Sirius, you can't be that up yourself if you think that her world revolves around you" Remus prodded but to no avail.

Sirius' eyebrows minced in confusion to the sandy-haired boy's suggestion. This thought had never and would never take place in his mind.

"You said that she usually hangs out around the library, aye? I'll take a quick trip up there. Prongs, I'm nipping your cloak for a bit" he took off without awaiting a response.

Had he done that, he'd have seen the flabbergasted look on Remus' face, the indifference on Peter's and humour on James'.

Making a turn, with the invisibility cloak wrapped securely, around the corner on his way to the library Sirius was not expecting the scene before him.

"Dirty mudblood whore" Avery spat in Hermione's face as he pushed her up against the stone wall. With Mulciber and Rosier backing him up, he froze in his steps and reached for his wand.

The most shocking part about the scene before him was not the overpowering Slytherins but the indifferent mask on Conte d'hiver. She seemed to take the whole scene before her as something mundane and almost... Expected. If no one heard a word out of his mouth it would look like an angry boyfriend trying to get his girlfriend back. This shocked Sirius down to the bone.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to hold a wand?" he sneered at her with obvious contempt.

Sirius had heard enough. Just as he drew his wand, a cracking could be heard before him. Sirius blinked and was sure to have missed half of it.

Hermione's forehead jutted out to head butt the man before her. She then jabbed him in the stomach with her fist before kicking Mulciber in the shin. The two sidekicks were obviously surprised by her as they were slow in pulling out their wands. By the time Rosier reacted, Hermione had used Mulciber as a shield as he fell forward. Hermione pulled out her wand _lapis præsidio _with a swish all boys slammed up right to the wall behind her. Sirius blinked again to make sure he was seeing right as their wands floated toward the girl.

Hermione and Avery both bled from their foreheads, Avery more profusely which led Sirius to believe the power behind that head butt.

"Now let's straighten things up" Hermione started, her voice dangerously whispered as she brought the blood on her fingers from her forehead to see. "My name is Hermione, not dirty Mudblood whore" she stepped forward to Avery as he struggled against the hold.

"Let us go, bitch!" he screamed at her face that seemed to be inching forward looking curiously at his blood. Then she brought her blood coated fingers and started smearing some of it in his open wound, mixing their blood together then calmly she started to draw patterns around his face.

"There, now you can't tell the FUCKING difference" she screamed at his face "I will pay you a thousand galleons to find the mud on your face"

The oddly quiet boys all turned to her with fear apparent in their eyes. It seemed that her unspoken threat to smear them with her blood shut them right up. Avery seemed the most fearful with the blood now dripping down his face.

"You're fucking crazy" he whispered trying to cover up the fearful look on his face with his insult, but his voice failed, leaving him as scared as ever.

Sirius stood transfixed by the site before him, not knowing what to think.

_Operire atris_ Hermione said.

Suddenly a yellow shield brought itself up around Hermione as someone on the other side of the corridor had shot a spell her way. Sirius had read about that shield before. It was advanced magic, something so difficult he couldn't even begin to fathom its complexities. Then slowly the shield moved and hit the spellcaster to the ground, Sirius could only hear the clatter of a wand and a body on the ground as he still remained awed by this girl's apparent magical abilities. Casting the shield alone was hard enough, moving it was by far the most advanced magic he could have thought would witness.

"Dark Magic, Black? I thought better of you" she tutted and the man hidden under the cloak broke from his frozen position to peek at his brother safely on the other side of the hallway.

Regulus rushed to pick his wand up but it flew into Hermione's hand which she then pocketed.

"Listen here, Black" she started turning back to look at the trapped men against the wall. "Before you ever think of hurting another muggle-born at this school ever again. You think of these idiots" she motioned to the trapped men -one which had both his and her blood on his face- "You remember how a mudblood was given the chance to kill them, but didn't. She could have exterminated scum like this, and made the world a better place but she didn't"

She turned to him before he nodded and ran worried glances to his friends.

"One piece of advice boys-" she said before letting them go of the holds against the wall and throwing their wands at their feet "- next time you want to corner me, do it right and kill me. There's no trying to convince me I'm worth any less than you because you're just wasting your breath. I've had enough of this chit-chat so, goodnight"

She turned and walked toward Sirius and as she passed him, he couldn't believe what had just passed before his eyes.

When Sirius had returned to the common room his friends save Peter had been waiting in the common room. Remus was forced by James to stay because Lily would only be sitting around to talk to Remus and James kept making lovey eyes to Lily. Sirius arrived at the common room still so very disturbed by what he just witnessed.

_Do it right and kill me_ that line ran through his head a million times before he made to sit beside his friends. All looking very curiously at him.

"Where've you been, Black? It's after curfew" Lily chided from beside him. He turned and finally registered the people sitting with him.

"Places, Evans, places. I know it's hard to imagine me with another but please control your jealousy" he said smoothly before turning back to the portrait and taking the position he had before leaving the common room.

"Black, that's not an-" she said but was cut off as he then stood immediately to some movement of the portrait swinging open.

In strode Hermione looking without any trace of blood nor scorn on her face as she strode toward the girl's dormitory. Sirius had to think he was imagining that whole episode before in the corridor.

"Hermione" he called out and she slowed to a still before turning to him. There was no anger apparent, nor any scorn. Recognition did flicker though, that was good.

"Do you need something?" she asked pulling the indifferent face on. Lily had caught up to him and was now standing beside him as he spoke to the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Oh, Hermione. I didn't see you come in. It's after curfew, you shouldn't be out too long" Lily chided like the hidden mother she was. Hermione pulled on a small smile before returning "I know, I lost track of the time and Madam Pince allowed me a few minutes longer than closing time"

"Oh, well. That's good then- What's that on your robes? Is that-Is that blood?" Lily questioned looking further at the stain. Sirius knew then that the incident was not a dream. He didn't think that up.

"It's nothing really. I get a nosebleed every time I read too long" she lied. Sirius didn't know what to think of the girl before him.

"I've got some blood replenishing potion, somewhere" she said before strutting up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Hermione made to follow but he held her wrist.

She snatched her wrist out of his grasp and her eyes narrowed at him "What do you want Black?"

"I'm sorry" he said, remembering he was such an idiot for ever thinking that he could do that to a girl whose just been harassed. "I wanted to say what an idiot I was for saying that whole thing with the boggart. I'm truly sorry"

This seemed to have lessened the suspicion in her face as she suddenly looked tired. "You don't have to say that, I was the idiot for not thanking someone for taking care of that for me" she tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I hope we can be friends" he said giving her the smile that hundreds of girls fell for as he held his hand out.

She thought a bit before slightly nodding her head and grasping his hand firmly. He felt her warm hands and relished in its heat.

He was going to keep an eye on this one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lesson

**Chapter 2: The Lesson**

Sirius fully related the story to the rest of the Marauders that night which kept them with their eyes out of their sockets as they stared at the boy before them. _Hermione did what?_

"Are you certain the size of your head didn't distort your vision? I'm sure that's what happens to pompous idiots like you when a girl doesn't need your help to stick up to those slimy Slytherins. "James said still disbelieving.

"Yeah, I mean Conte D'hiver looks totally normal" Remus scoffed looking as unconvinced as the others.

"Save for that bird's nest she calls hair" Peter joked. Sirius' eyes narrowed at him, "I dare you to say that to her face"

He looked at the other two and they were both chuckling at Peter's comment. Obviously still disbelieving as the Black-haired Marauder sat feeling scandalised that they thought he could make something like this.

He shut his curtains and lay down with a huff. If they weren't going to believe him, he would have to prove it to them.

The question was... How?

-8-

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed in the same position at four in the morning as she didn't want to wake up too early and disturb her roommates. She actively ignored her roommates but for a different reason altogether. She had known of them in her time and knew exactly how their demise would come about. She hated it most when Lily looked at her with those eyes. Those exact eyes that she had stared into when she cast _Avada Kedavra_. She breathed in through her nose and awaited the tears that were going to fall. After a few minutes when they didn't she hated it. After all that she had been through in the past 5 years, she couldn't cry anymore. Not after Sirius had died.

She sighed as the memories flooded her and she pondered the man she had encountered in the common room. They seemed to be one in the same. Every time they had a fight, she would ignore him and he would always be the one to come back to her. Then another round of pain hit her chest as she realised how stupid she was for doing that. With all the limited time they had, she still found a way to drive him away. What she wouldn't give to be in his arms again and actually be the first to apologise.

The pain didn't seem to communicate with her tear ducts. As they were still as dry as they had been after he had died. With him died her innocence, her hope for the future and everything that she came into the Wizarding world with. Then she had to get thrown back by some fucked-up higher power into this time with the man she loved and he didn't even know her.

_You can change that _she reasoned within herself.

_No! _She screamed at herself. She couldn't possibly bring herself to be with him again. Not after future him had been ripped so viciously from her. And say she actually did make the decision to do that, the Sirius with her right now was nothing more than a teenage boy with absolutely no desire to be with her. She knew herself best and she knew she was no beauty, even if she was sent back to this time with her 16-year-old self to Hogwarts. He would be in no right mind if he wanted to be with her. Sirius himself had joked that he wouldn't have noticed her if she didn't push her tits in his face and opened her legs for him when he was a teenager. Her heart clenched again at his easy laughter and his too beautiful smile.

That in itself was an excuse she thought on after.

She didn't want the confirmation that what they had for what she thought the too short 2 years, was nothing more than two war victims clinging to the only living beings within the vicinity for comfort. They had both lost so much that they made the most of their time together. But she didn't want that to be their story. She loved him, she knew that for a fact but she didn't want the finality of seeing him not love her back in a place where war wasn't raging. Her heart then again clenched to a level of major discomfort as she decided to climb out of bed.

Later that day when Hermione was on her way to Defence against the Dark Arts, the Marauders seemed to be coming her way down the corridor. She sped up so she wouldn't turn the corner with them.

"Hermione!" someone called.

She could only groan inwardly at her rotten luck as she turned and Sirius had sped up to walk in tow with her. She tried to match the smile on his beautiful face but found that she couldn't.

"Hello" she greeted as he fell into step with her.

"Didn't see you at breakfast this morning, where were you?" he said, still shining that brilliant smile.

"I had to see Dumbledore this morning" she responded. At least she wasn't lying.

"Ahh. So I see you've been summoned by the Great One himself. You must be pretty important if Dumbledore wanted to see you" he said.

_Yes, helping him win the war that we've lost back in the future, where I come from._

"Not really, he needed confirmation that the Conte d'hivers that he found were the right ones" she said, thinking for her cover "I come from a muggle family, you see, so they wouldn't appear on any normal registers"

"Ahh" he said still with that almost annoying smile now. Why did he have to be so bloody happy? "So from France I presume?"

"Yes, that's about right" she answered hoping the classroom would magically come closer.

"Beauxbatons not close enough for you?" he prodded, hoping to pry some information from this girl.

She smiled trying to match that now very annoying smile on his face as she chose not to answer that. Finally a girl presented herself before them. She had a very tight skirt and a blouse that seemed to be bursting at the seams. Her bust and hips were certainly doing this. Hermione was a girl and that was the first thing her eyes were drawn to. She could only imagine what it was doing to the male population.

"Sirius" she smiled sweetly at the boy beside her before turning to Hermione "Whose this?" she emphasised the "this" like Hermione was some sort of farm animal. Hermione again was astounded at how she really couldn't give a flying fuck what this girl thought about her. The old Hermione would have been 50 shades of red from embarrassment and probably even going as far as to apologise for something she didn't even know she had a fault in.

Hermione's eyes finally landed on her face and she was honestly very surprised with the cobalt blue eye-shadow that seemed to try and highlight her pretty blue eyes but ended up making her look like a drag queen. Her thinly drawn on eyebrows didn't help the look. Hermione still was shocked at how ugly the make-up of the 70's were. She had to stop from grimacing.

"Lay off, won't you Lowe?" James said coming up on the other side of Hermione. "She's new alright?"

"New?" she asked still giving Hermione the stare-down. Then she proceeded to move to stand in front of the young witch. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss.." the look on her face indicated anything but.

"Her name's Hermione" Sirius said stepping in front of Hermione. He then got Remus, James and Peter to flank him. They would look kind of intimidating for a young teenage girl, but here she stood with . "You've no right to be looking at her like that, Lowe" he said looking down at her.

Hermione then gripped her wand as she thought back to how that name sounded familiar... Where did she hear it?... That's right, the author of "The Muggle Conspiracy" was named Lowe. That book was so filled with rubbish, she would puke if she had to read that disgusting book ever again.

Suddenly Lowe's demenour changed "Aww, but Siri-poo, what happened to Tracey?" she asked seductively drawling closer and tracing patterns on his chest. Hermione fought to roll her eyes before she walked off. Still with goosebumps on her skin at the drag-queen's attempt to seduce Sirius.

Hermione reached her classroom and took her seat with a couple of Ravenclaws. It was easier for everyone when she didn't try to associate with the Gryffindors. Later the bell to begin rang and Hermione sat out her parchment, ink and quill. She then pulled out the book that she'd been reading for the past few days and sat to begin. She disliked this class purely because of the theory that Professor MacDougal insisted they perfected before they tried anything practical.

Since she blended so effortlessly into the class eh needn't listen to his yabber. Once again another factor that made her miss the old Hermione that craved anything that fell out of a teacher's mouth. She sighed at the loss before picking up where she left off.

Sirius walked into class severely pissed at Lowe for intruding on a perfectly nice conversation she was having with a young lady. A young lady they had turned to find had found her way to the classroom already. She sat as far away from the Gryffindors as possible. Sirius hoped that Lowe didn't scare her off. _What are you thinking about? Scared? Pfft! This girl was scared of nothing _He reasoned before settling into his seat. The Professor had just walked in so he couldn't motion her over to his table.

Finally the Professor started off. Sirius really didn't mind the bloke, but this class was very boring. It was mostly theory and that in itself explained everyone's dislike for the subject. Tracey kept giving him winks whenever he turned her way. He had to fight to not openly grimace. The girl thought that he was her property. He was nobody's property.

"Miss Conte d'hiver, would you like to explain to us Gerrope's Theory on Magical Incantation" MacDougal asked very irate. Hermione snapped her head up and instead of looking like a deer caught in headlights she smoothly replied "It states that all magical ability is infinite but to access it takes aptitude and a direct clear indication of direction within to focus one's magic. This can come in the form of words, feeling or mindset all which can be classified as an incantation"

"Good" he said, looking shocked that she would reply with an answer. Hermione felt irritation rise within her as she found dislike for a teacher, which she thought impossible after Snape. But when she thought about it, she herself used to hate students like herself who used class as an excuse for mucking around.

"Now we'll be facing off in pairs to practice non-verbal magic and maybe even warm up our duelling skills" he said now clearing all the desks and leaving a large space in the middle of the room.

Sirius high-tailed his way over to Hermione before Tracey had the chance to get to him. James felt a bit heartbroken as he saw his best friend leave him for a girl. Then he saw Lily from the side of his peripheral and he saw a chance opening up.

"So you wanna partner up?" he asked smiling like the devil as he took up his duelling stand before she could deny his company. She really didn't want to duel him. She knew he wouldn't be better than her, especially now as a boy and it seemed awfully wrong to let him win. But she had no choice, she had to remain inconspicuous if she wanted to stay in this peaceful time.

Sirius waited in his stance as he saw Hermione step into her stance. She seemed to do this with ease and Sirius was on his guard. He had to find a way to get the others to look in at this. He would prove that the witch before him was powerful.

"Reducto!" she said sending a pathetic spell his way. He easily deflected this.

"Non-verbal, Miss Conte d'hiver" Professor MacDougal said sternly before turning to tutor another student.

Sirius sent a few-jinxes her way which she made an effort to look like they were really hard to deflect. Sirius was confused with this display before him. He sent even more, getting more aggressive in his offense. Out of the corner of his eye he could see James and Remus send disapproving glances his way. This got even more attempts from her to look completely lost within the duel. This was definitely not the girl he had seen in that hallway.

Finally he cast a disarming spell her way and ended their duel.

"You duel really well, Black" she said, smiling as he handed her wand back.

_What the hell was that? _

-8-

At dinner, Sirius didn't see Hermione again and he had to really wonder if she avoided him on purpose.

"What was that during Defence?" James asked stuffing an unreal amount of food into his mouth. Sirius was too bothered scanning the Gryffindor table to realise that his best friend was talking to him.

"Mmmh" he said looking at the Great Hall's doors once again to make sure she wasn't just late for dinner.

"With Conte d'Hiver" he said between his bites

"Yeah, it seemed you were trying to harm the girl" Remus said with more reasonable portions in his mouth.

"What this I hear?" Evans picked up from further down below the table "Are you picking on Hermione?" she asked and as usual her face contorted into the face that only James could describe as utter perfection.

"No, we were duelling" Sirius defended himself "Have you seen her? She seems to not be here" he went on to look for her during the meal and up in the common room. He knew it would be too much to ask Lily if she could go call her down from the girl's dormitory, so he went to bed that night wondering what the hell happened during D.A.D.A. He was much too preoccupied to bask in the look of dismay upon the Slytherin Quidditch team as their long awaited prank had turned their hair the seven colours of the rainbow.

-8-

James was nervous. He hid it well from his best friends and they even joked about it. But James Potter knew it was no joke what lay before him. That's why instead of sleeping in like the rest of his dorm mates he found his way through the corridors and out in the fresh morning air. He loved this time of day when the air was so crisp it relaxed you. Quidditch trials were today and he was made Captain in his sixth year. For all of his years, this year and the next would define what he would become after leaving. His Invisibility cloak covered him as he made his way to the Quidditch stands a distance away from the castle.

Once at the top of one he didn't realise he had company. Hermione Conte d'hiver sat before him staring out into the vastness of the field. He wanted to take his cloak off, but something told him that she was there for the exact reason as he, to get some peace and quiet.

He took a seat a few pews behind her and just tried to find the calm that the morning presented. Apparently they weren't the only ones.

A blur of yellow popped up coming to sit in the stands. On closer inspection James recognised a Regulus Black coming into sight with a mane of yellow- not blonde- bright YELLOW hair. He was muttering to himself before Hermione came into view. His eyes widened for a fraction before they returned to slits as he glared at her. He made to walk off but Hermione started laughing.

"You don't have to go, Regulus" she said sliding to straddle the bench as she looked at him straight on. "And you look absolutely ridiculous with yellow hair when you glare at me"

James was first, very shocked to hear the friendly tone come out of Hermione's mouth. That fondness was very concerning, especially with a Slytherin. This statement from the girl turned Regulus' glare even harsher as he made to whip out his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" she said, threatening all too friendly. James was very confused to hear that almost knowing voice come from Hermione. "Come here, I'll fix your hair" she said very warmly, all friendly threats out of the way. _Pfft! Good luck with that! It's charmed to stay like that for a month._

"No, I'd rather-" he started before he got cut off.

"Yes, yes, yes. We all know that precious Black would rather cut off his own arm than let a Mudblood touch him" she continued smiling as if talking about a funny story. James had to hold a surprised breath at how easily she let the word 'Mudblood' fall from her mouth.

He looked at her as if looks could kill. "I bet that all the charms and potions you've drunk have had no affect. Am I right?" Hermione prodded not smugly but as if she were conducting a medical investigation.

"How did you-" Regulus said before he clamped his mouth shut and he made to fold his arms. "Your lovely friends told you what they've done, have they?"

"No, they haven't. But if you could please come closer" she said pulling out her wand. Regulus seemed to shrink a little as he held in his gaze Hermione's wand.

"Remember that being cunning is a Slytherin trait. If I wanted to smear my dirty blood on you I would've done it already. I'm a Gryffindor remember" she said getting very irritated at the boys lack of movement.

He finally sighed, but kept a watchful eye on her as he neared. He then sat cautiously before her at a comfortable distance. She then did something that even James seemed to hold his breath at. She slid closer and reached around to run her fingers through his hair. He visibly stiffened.

She examined his silky locks between her fingers as she tutted 'unfair'. She then pulled her wand close to his ear and traced it slowly muttering a long incantation. Then Regulus jumped away at the intimate gesture. Hermione giggled.

"Who knew he'd be sensitive around the ears?" she continued to giggle as he glared fiercely at her. "I'm familiarising myself with your magic. Calm down"

"Why do you need to do that?" Regulus asked embarrassed and James had to stop himself from voicing this exact sentiment.

"I need to identify the foreign magic so I can siphon it out" she said sliding closer and tracing her wand over his hair and James sat shocked as the yellow started to fade on his head to it's original raven black. She then traced all over his head and all the colour seemed to fade. She then made to start on his face when he grabbed her wand.

"What are you doing?" he asked gripping that end of the wand with a mean fist.

"Unless you want a yellow stubble and a missing hand, I suggest you let go of the wand" Hermione said almost tired of his doubting nature.

He released the wand and she continued to trace his face and to James looking too comfortable in the presence of Regulus. He could whip out his wand at any time and for that reason, James kept a firm grip on his wand.

As she finished her non-verbal spell casting which James knew by now that she was very proficient at. Regulus pulled a long lock before his eyes and looked surprised to see his natural hair back. He looked suspiciously at Hermione once more before he turned and as he opened his mouth to voice his opinion, Hermione started to tug on his leg.

"Turn and face me" she said almost as if getting down to business.

Neither boy knew what to make of this, but at the tugging Regulus did what she wanted and she drew her wand again.

"In the few instances where the magical properties of something has been changed" she started to draw a circle with her wand of fire "to an extent where they cannot be changed back. This has been a transfiguration with a charm of permanence. This is why you can't take it out with transfiguration reversal spells or charm-draining potions. Have you heard of that before?"

Regulus started to shake his head. "Usually the charm is put on with the spell-caster's magic or the magic from a potion's ingredients. The most common type of charm done with a transfiguration is of this nature. Now to identify foreign magic, you wake your magic with the incantation

_Evigilabit. _Try it"

Regulus pulled out his wand still very cautious but doing everything she asked. He then cast the spell, then his eyes dropped close and he seemed to inhale very fast. "What do you feel?"

He took a while trying to pinpoint what exactly he felt "I feel my magic, as steady as the beat of my heart" he said feeling very surprised.

"Good, now do you feel this magic?" she directed his wand up to the ring that she had made of fire between them. He then was taken aback before nodding.

"This was the magic I siphoned out of your hair. Now, I want you to pull it into you through your wand with the incantation _Sequi_" he opened his eyes and focused on the circle before him. He then cast the enchantment toward the magic, he followed the circle very slowly shaking at the power of the spell. He then lost the flow and cut off at quarter through the circle. He then started to catch his breath as the spell took much out of him.

"That's very good" she said wishing away the rest of the fire. "Where do you feel the foreign magic?" Hermione asked the heavily panting boy before her. He then patted his shoulder.

"Doesn't feel too good" he said now staring at his shoulder as if the foreign magic had taken residence on his skin.

"I want you to summon that magic out" she said "Just like casting any ordinary spell but now I want you on focus drawing the power from your shoulder, not anywhere else"

Regulus aimed his wand over the stand and shot an unfamiliar spell that ended up throwing him back against the wooden stand behind him a couple of feet. Hermione just sighed in annoyance.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't be using offensive magic when trying out new techniques?" she tutted once again before helping him up off the ground. Once he was on his feet he pulled his hand out of hers and then turned suspiciously at Hermione.

"Why'd you teach me that?" he asked, still doubting Hermione's intentions which to be perfectly honest, James was doing too.

"Not everyone in this school has a secret agenda, Regulus" she said seemingly recovered from her annoyance at the boy. "But to be honest, it's so that the next time the Marauders dye your hair a ridiculous colour, you can undo it yourself and not have these disgusting hands all over you"

Hermione then strode past him to the steps that led away from the stands when she heard a gruff, whispered "Thank you"

"You're very welcome, Regulus" she said before continuing on her way.

James had to now process the story that Sirius had told the Marauders that he was now believing to be true and the scene that had just played out before him.

-8—

**A big thanks to all those that favourited and added it to their story alerts: aminadawn, Angelides, eddysfer, isabellasvl, italytigger, Marine76, MystereRaven, poth 96, saris305, Tayler Snape13, Violet Astra, whisper by angel's. **

**Extra THANKS to those that reviewed. It honestly made my day :D TaylerSnape13, Marine76 and MystereRaven.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Belief

Chapter 3: Belief

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are saying" Dumbledore asked feeling that old age had taken a toll on his hearing as the young woman who had said something very strange.

"Professor, I would like you to punish Potter and Black much more severely. They simply cannot carry on as if they own this school and I'm afraid your bias has blinded you to the fact that they have absolutely no respect for other students" she repeated tiredly. She was always tired when it came to Sirius, this was another thing she had to reason she needed to stay away from him. She wanted to live this new life she had here peacefully, she hated being tired.

"But I thought they were your friends, Miss Conte d'hiver" Dumbledore said letting the thinly veiled insult roll off his back. "You said that they were brave and very mature. Why, may I ask, have you come to ask this of me?"

"I said that the Marauders I knew of my time were brave and mature. These Marauders are nothing more than boys, playing tricks that they would never think would amount to anything more. But I am here to assure you that they do. They hold significance in shaping some of the events of the war. Please, I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't important"

Dumbledore studied the young woman before him as he slowly nodded "I will try my best to punish them accordingly with their crimes, Miss Conte d'Hiver"

"Thank you, Professor" she sighed a breath of relief as she continued "Here are a list of other future Death Eaters that you might like to check up on that aren't currently attending Hogwarts"

Dumbledore reached for the piece of parchment that she offered and adjusted his reading glasses to focus on the words before him. He was slightly surprised at the large number of names on the list. Hermione closed her eyes as she focused on their faces.

"By the end of the third year, people were very scared, so our ranks were slowly losing numbers as they defected to the Dark Side" she felt the rush of pain rise up and was suddenly grateful for her ability not to cry. "Sometimes I felt as if it were just me and Sirius fighting this war"

"I thought that you fought along your friend, Harry?" he asked. Even though she had told him everything about the war that was of importance, Voldemort's horcruxes, her reason for being thrown back in time and even key events in history, she still had not strayed toward her role in the war other than being best friend of a certain Harry Potter.

"I did for the first 2 years. We almost had all of Voldemort's horcruxes, when he killed his horcrux in Harry. Then we were down to two" she had to steady herself from the weight of the emotion that this memory brought "During this time we were facing off Death eaters so when I came upon an injured Sirius Black, I decided to take him to a secure location and stabilising him before heading back to fight. When I had returned most of the Order had retreated and Harry and our other friend Ronald had left"

"After heading back to care for Sirius, I realised his injuries were worse than I thought. So because of this we were at our hide-out for around 6 months as I couldn't leave to find Harry or Ronald. Around this time we couldn't exchange information as our safehouses weren't safe anymore and it was too dangerous to wonder around looking for allies" she finished this very shakily.

"For the next three years it was just Sirius and I fighting" she recalled almost smiling at the thought of her Sirius. "Then he died and I got sent here"

Dumbledore nodded and walked around the young lady to take his seat. "I'm so very sorry for what you've had to go through" he said very sincerely "I hope that this time around we will be secure enough in the information you have provided us for this not to happen again"

"So, Professor, you don't believe in Goldov's theory of Time?" she asked very curiously. This theory was one that plagued her mind for the past few months.

"You, my dear, are living proof that his limits on time-travel are wrong, I'm sure that leaves the rest of his theory open to question" he said with the twinkle in his eye. Hermione hoped by whatever cruel higher power, that he was right. "And surely you believe that too if you are informing me of all this"

Hermione simply nodded but she didn't feel any certainty behind that affirmation.

-8-

_Sirius lay perfectly and his beautiful dark locks contrasted beautifully with the crisp white sheets. Even in rags when she had first met him in her third year, he managed to look absolutely gorgeous. Hermione hated that fact about him sometimes. It was just the two of them for the past 9 months, but she felt so inferior to him in everything: from looks, to experience, to defensive knowledge. This man that lay before her had almost everything. He could get anything he wanted and that happened to be Hermione at this particular moment in time. Hermione felt her heart clench as she realised how even when they looked for the other Order members, she didn't want to find them. She wanted him all to herself and it was because of this a look of conflict graced her face. Her eyes trailed down his perfect face to his more than adequate body to where the sheet covered up his most tempting appendage._

_"See something you like?" came his deep, just rustled out of sleep voice. Damn, even that was sexy. He moved to face her but his eyes remained closed. His grey eyes were hidden from the world and she so badly wanted to explore their depths. So she settled for the blush that now covered her entire face as she diverted her eyes._

_"I don't know, depends on what you do with that something" she said drawing a breath in as he quickly pulled her above him and she gave a very mousy squeak as she was now pressed upon his naked body. She herself was now aware of all the warmth his body provided skin to skin._

_"Now, Miss Granger" he said nudging his thigh in between hers and started nipping her neck sending pleasure rippling down her spine at the contact. "What could you possibly mean by 'depends on what you do'? Do you not like what I do?" he then moved to a sensitive area behind her ear that had her almost purring in his arms._

_"What gave you that impression?" she said breathlessly as his trail of kisses went past her collarbone._

_"The conflicted look on your face, just before" he said stopping his ministrations and looking up at her, now resting on his elbows. Hermione had seen that face before whenever they talked about what they were. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, you know" Sirius said humour leaving his face as he said something he had said a million times before. He then went to looking at the sheet beside them, looking very shy and awkward, the very polar opposite of the Sirius Black she knew and loved._

_Hermione loved it when he did this. This look gave her hope for a real relationship after the war was over. She then properly straddled the man before her and made to awakening his sleeping member. "So you don't have a say in this, do you?" she grasped him firmly and felt him grow in her hands._

_His eyes fluttered back up to her as he seemed surprised by her bold move. He quickly flipped their positions._

_"Siiirrriiiuusss!" she squealed and continued to giggle at the man before her._

..."Hermione! HERMIONE!" a voice shook her out of her trance. Hermione awoke from one of her most treasured memories she had the fortune of replaying. She looked up to the face of Lily Evans with those green orbs that killed her inside still. Why did those eyes continue to haunt her as she looked at them more often? She looked out to find that it was still in the middle of the night and Lily had woke her up.

"I thought you were having a bad dream" Lily said looking down at her almost in awkward apology "But you were having a "Black" one, obviously". Hermione couldn't figure how this girl could tell that she was having a bad dream, she cast a silencing spell on her canopy to muffle the nightmares that plagued her still.

Hermione shook the remains of sleep away as she stared the red head in the eye, she turned to see their other roommates obviously still sleeping. She felt like Lily had found her deepest darkest secret, but all she could do was try and cover up this stupid, stupid mistake.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean" she said, yawning and making to check the time: _1:43am_. Oh, Merlin! How'd she make it up to here? "Can't remember my dream to be perfectly honest." She hoped this would be enough to appease the red head as she turned to smile at her then proceed to try and fall asleep. She hoped that that dream would arrive again. Rather than the ones that made her question her arrival into magic in the first place.

-8-

"I'm telling you Padfoot, she's bad news" James told him as they began their day waiting in the common room for Hermione to come down to go to breakfast. James couldn't bring himself to tell him what he saw and his suspicions that she may not be all she's said to be. He had tried to tell Sirius that he believed his once ludicrous story but Sirius didn't believe him and thought he was doing that to shut him up. She couldn't possibly be in her right mind if she wanted to befriend a Slytherin. Not just any Slytherin, but apparently one that took part in loathing her kind. James could feel something very iffy about this girl. Whether she was plotting or not, he didn't want to be involved in any way.

"I just want to get to know her, what's the harm in that?" Sirius added as he lazily flicked his wand into curious patterns. Finally a seventh year girl, Diane, made her way down the stairs.

"Morning, Olen" James greeted. "Looking radiant as usual"

She smiled before returning a sentiment and walking toward the portrait hole.

"Olen!" Sirius called and she whipped back to look at him "Hermione coming down soon?"

"She's left already" Diane answered seemingly surprised that Black would even look her way. She turned to leave again but Sirius caught up to her and James didn't mind walking with the pleasant Gryffindor to breakfast.

"So is this a normal thing?" he questioned falling into the brunette's step. "Her leaving early?"

"Yes, she's gone by the time anyone wakes up in the morning and back after everyone's going to bed" Olen supplied looking flushed that _the _Sirius Black was talking to her. He never looked at a girl without intent and Olen was too engrossed in the sentiment to realise the line of questioning that was taking place.

"So what do you know about her, love?" he charmed and girl's panties fell. That's just how it worked.

"Well, she doesn't say much, but I know that she's from France and had to move away from the ongoing war there" Olen blushed again as she turned to look at him and found him smiling a dazzling smile her direction. "I don't know much other than that"

James had yet another bit of information to store as he listened on. "She doesn't seem to want to socialise much, hence the leaving before the break of dawn. We don't really see her at meals or anywhere else other than class. I think she's normally at the library"

Olen just blushed and sometimes giggled when she was under the gaze of the handsome young man. "I don't really know much other than that"

"Oh, that's more than I expected, thanks" he winked at her before leaving her side to accompany Remus and Peter as they were well into their breakfast.

Sitting down James was going through what he had heard and couldn't understand what he had just heard and how it fit in with what he already knew. Hermione Conte d'hiver was no girl to be messed with, was this because of the war? Had it changed her in to this fearless girl? Even in front of her boggart she seemed to be peaceful and almost liking the form it took before her. But that didn't explain her understanding of magic far beyond his grasp nor her befriending of the enemy. He couldn't decipher her, she seemed like she could be a powerful foe and she already proved that she couldn't distinguish between friend or foe, so he knew to stay away. Though he didn't know how to break it to his best mate.

-8-

Sirius stood before the entry, drawing in deep breaths as he studied the strange door. The word "LIBRARY" up the top of the doorway let him know he didn't get wrong place. He stepped into it and felt the smell of books attack him. It made him step back a few steps.

"Padfoot, stop exaggerating, it's a library" Remus scolded from beside him. "Not a girl's lavatory" he pushed him until he was fully inside before motioning in a direction. "She's usually back there"

Padfoot wasted no time in exploring this foreign space and heading in that general direction. Book upon book filled the shelves and if he hadn't been from magic he would have been astounded at the vastness. It seemed you could find anything in here. Turning a few corners, he couldn't see Hermione. He began to doubt her presence until he literally came into it. They collided and both were knocked off their balance. The moment of daze brought Sirius to fully study the girl before him as he could never in class. She had a mass of uncontrollable frizz atop her head that she pulled back into a bun. They still managed to escape the confines and a few stray strands caught the light. Her face was cute, if all traces of her hair were pulled out of it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mea-" she started but was cut off by his presence. She seemed to be shocked before closing her mouth. "Nice to see you in the library, Black"

"Nice to see you too, I've been loo-" he started but was cut off as he had to ponder why he'd been looking for her for the past few days. It didn't make any sense for him to be looking for her. If he had told her that he had seen what had been done to her in the hallway, then it would make him look bad for not doing something about it. That made his mouth clamp shut about what he saw because he was feeling guilty already as it was. This meant he had to hold off on his questioning about what he wanted to know.

"So is this where you live?" he said motioning to the Library, standing up and helping her with the book that had flung aside. She pulled it out of his hands as they rose.

"At times" she pressed the book against her chest and made to walk away. Sirius followed her until he came upon a secluded area.

"So I wanted to talk to you about our duel in D.A.D.A" he casually sat in a chair across her "It seemed almost too easy to disarm you"

He saw a flicker of confusion come upon her face. "I thought I put up a good fight"

"You did. But in the real world you'd be dead in a second" he then dazzled her with a full shit-eating grin. He hoped it came off as smug as he imagined it. "I thought that maybe I could teach you a thing or two"

She smiled, giving him no trace of the indignation he hoped to provoke. "That would be really great, but I don't really care for duelling. Thanks though" she smiled appreciatively. This signalled the end of their conversation but he wouldn't drop it.

"With an impending war, I don't think it would be the responsible thing to leave someone undefended" he stated pulling the stuck-up man. Since he was a pureblood, he knew exactly how to pull this off. "It's a bad reflection of my character you see"

"So this all rounds back to you?" she asked pulling a perfectly confused face. "That doesn't seem right to me"

"Oh, that's very right. Besides we could have good fun" he said leaning in to look like the cockiest man on earth. She seemed to be almost unfazed by this behaviour. Why wasn't she blushing or giggling or touching her hair? He winked for good measure but almost let his jaw drop when this had absolutely no effect on the brunette before him.

"I'm sorry, but I like someone else" she said leaning in almost to the same degree as he did until they both met almost a breath apart. She wore a matching shit-eating grin on her face "He wouldn't approve of me with someone the likes of you" _That is sort of true. Future Sirius had always told her she needed to stay away from boys like this._

"You have a boyfriend?" he asked. He didn't mean to be rude as his eyebrows rose so high they were lost in his hairline. She had only been here for a few months at most, how could she have gotten around so fast?

"You could say that" she said shooting him a friendly smile. "So do you have any particular reason for being in the library?"

She then tucked _Lycanthropy: A Look into the __Curse_ away into her robes. She needed time to brew wolfs bane potion so she needed him out.

-8-

Sirius sat in the common room, now a room filled with his thoughts about the brunette. He never had a girl on his mind more than a few days, unless she were Tracey and that girl had thrown every insult under the sun at him. How could Hermione resist him? He was Sirius blooming Black. Tracey did what she could to keep her in his thoughts but that lasted for hours at max. This girl had thrown him into a confused state for a few days now.

She had a boyfriend? When did that happen? What did she mean 'boys the likes of him'? What on earth was he thinking when he asked her out?

_Probably the same thing that you had when you asked her to spend some time with you_

"Padfoot, you can't still be thinking of that Conte d'hiver" Moony asked from his corner "She's not even your type. Why are you making this into something?"

"Yeah, if you don't even like her, why are you so curious about her?" Prongs added from the side. Peter almost rarely gave input into a conversation and was off asking Lily to help him with his homework.

"I just think she's odd. There's nothing wrong with getting to know her" he defended himself as he tried to busy himself with a Quidditch magazine in front of him. "Besides neither of you believe what I saw"

"We do!" they both chorused.

"If you know she is that ruthless, then I think you should leave her alone" James suggested with his knowledge of her unable to make the right friends.

He saw Lily approach them and James face broke out into a smile. "Hello, my Lily-flower"

She seemed to turn to Black ignoring James altogether "What's this I hear about you with Hermione again?" her hands folded themselves before her. "You leave her alone, Black" she continued with her threat.

"I didn't do anything" he defended himself, not understanding where this new hostility came from.

"You will just hurt her, so leave her alone" she threatened before turning on her heel and stalking away. She didn't even turn to turn James' lovey-dovey stares down.

"Whoa" Remus stared after the fiery Gryffindor "That was unexpected"

-8-

Hermione sat for the rest of the day in the Library engrossed in her book. It was getting dark and the library was now deserted. It seemed to be just her here. She couldn't ever seem to turn off her war-reflexes as she felt a figure approach her from behind and stand there. The figure stood there for quite awhile just staring at her. She seemed to relax after she had recognised the figure without having to turn and see him.

"Good Evening, Regulus" she said feeling a sense of security around someone she had absolutely no reason to feel that around. She turned to look at him finding a conflicted look on his face. "Have a seat"

"Is that how you have your magic?" he asked getting straight to his point. It seemed as if it were building some explosion behind his tone.

Hermione seemed to be baffled by the boy's very confusing question.

"That spell that you taught me to siphon magic" he continued as he saw his point was definitely not coming across. "Did you use that on some wizard? Is that how you have your magic?" he asked now ending with his voice raising a few decibels. Hermione saw the most furious expression on his face.

Hermione tried to stop it with all her power. But she couldn't.

She burst into a fit of giggles. She felt mirth reach from a place that she hadn't felt in awhile bubble to the top. She had then dropped her book on the floor as the humour consumed her entire being. This would've been the perfect time to strike as she had absolutely no control over her body.

She had to stop because it literally hurt to continue laughing. She stopped fully before turning to Regulus, who still wore a guarded expression on his face and gripped his wand until his knuckles were white.

"I won't say that it's impossible" she said wiping the tears of joy that fell from her eyes. Guess her tear ducts weren't gone. "Since I don't know who created the spell and I was taught it by a great wizard who was as cryptic as ever. So I'll give you the chance to try it out on me"

She then motioned for him to come forward. He did so slowly. She closed her eyes to humour his stupid notions. "Let's see if I could've done that" she said in mock-seriousness.

He remained unfazed in his judgement as he raised his wand and started the incantation. He focused on the magic he felt radiating from her but was like pulling really hard gum that seemed to snap back into place and harden in the places he pulled. He released concentration when he realised that he was getting nowhere.

"Oh, come on, Regulus, that barely tickled." she prodded when she felt he had given up "I want to feel the attack of a pureblood wizard who in _blood_ has the only right to wield magic" she said sarcasm dripping from every word. She then saw him as he sighed and plonked onto a nearby seat.

They sat in silence as she could see conflict flicker across his face. They sat like this as he contemplated everything that she had just said.

"If it helps I only WISH that there was a spell that could will away my magic" she whispered quietly. "Then I wouldn't have had to grown up ashamed of what I didn't ask for nor had any control over"

"But you should be ashamed" he said, his voice very unsteady and almost uncertain. _Almost_

"Maybe I should" Hermione sighed feeling the weight of the Wizarding World once again on her shoulders "Because I studied so hard at school to excel to _prove_ that I was just as good as the next pureblood, as I wasn't secure in my own blood"

"I'm ashamed because I had to plough through endless books and study through countless nights to find the security to belong to this world, whereas you had it given. I'm very ashamed of myself" she again sounded very tired. Maybe it wasn't just Sirius Black that made her tired, maybe it was both Blacks.

She got up from her seat "Goodnight, Regulus" she said as she departed.

-8-

**A/N: Once Again, a big thank you to everyone that added the story to their story alerts and favourites and reviewed.**

**Thank you: anthraquinblue, arkenstone2003, blondesquishy13, emmyemmy1234, floatsodelicately, Hannah Bowers, malfoy smirks, Nonian Twihard, potterhead0013, SarahAnn27, Trivial Pursuit, Vampire Blood Kitten, xiia0moonlight, bzsilver, Churchable, Kirsty'xo, MandaPandaSue and mjvegas.**

**For those that reviewed, you honestly brighten up my day and keep me going, thank you!: kmj, mjvegas, EmmettloverAKADallasBaby, KEZZ 1, arkenstone2003 and Marine76.**

**Sooo my lovelies... review? :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Punishment

**Chapter 4: Punishment**

James was staring at Lily again during Potions. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He told himself this so many times. Even going as far as to keep conversations going on with his friends to stop his eyes from straying to the fiery red goddess. But this didn't work. Their voices would drown out and he'd see nothing but her. Her very presence distracted him. It was infuriating when she wouldn't give him the time of day. Even more so that she hated his guts. After class James would ask her out again but he knew that just like the million times before that, she would say no.

"Potter, my class may not be your favourite, but please do remain attentive" Slughorn's voice reached his distracted ears pulling his focus off of her.

He muttered an affirmative before turning back to the page on the book opened. _What potion are we even brewing?_

"The strongest love potion in the world, now tell me why this term is incorrect" his voice was so happy to ask.

As usual Lily couldn't be faster as her hand shot up like a rod.

"Miss Evans" he pointed her out.

"True love cannot be bottled. its symptoms can only be mimicked" she said that perfectly, just like everything else about her.

"Good Work, 5 points to Gryffindor" he heartily cheered.

"Now since this is an extremely hard potion to brew everyone will be paired with someone that is proficient enough for the potion to be brewed correctly.

"I'm bloody hopeless" Potter said loudly attracting the attention of almost everyone in the room. He did this without a lick of shame.

"I think everybody's aware of that" came a retort from Severus Snape.

The Gryffindors all turned to glare at the unlikeable man. "What I MEAN professor is that I may need help from the best student in your class" James turned to wink at Lily. Earning a scoff from her.

"Sorry, Potter. But another student is in need of her help" Slughorn continued with his lesson as he was blinded by all the hate that both these houses had for each other.

"... So Miss Evans" he read off the list "You're partnered with Miss Conte d'Hiver". This was the beginning of his hate for Hermione Conte d'hiver.

-8-

James felt very irritated after potions. It rose up to his mouth where he felt of spiting it out. He walked with the rest of the Marauders to outside to get a few days of friendly cool autumn days left before winter set in and they were going to soak up the remaining sun.

As James and the Marauders found their way down the Lake they found a group of sixth years. With a Snivelling Snape in the middle of it, James thought this might just be fun.

"Snivellus..." James started smiling crookedly, as him and the Marauders were going to have fun today.

Further toward the castle Hermione had seen this act of bullying. She had seen this exact scene in a memory and couldn't bear to see it again with her own eyes this time. She immediately turned to find the red-haired girl that she knew was bound to be around. She spotted her along further back and ran to her.

"Lily, I've been looking all over for you. Dumbledore said he needs to meet you right away. He said it's really urgent" Hermione rushed all this out in one breath.

Lily looked surprised but nodded and muttered a "Thanks Hermione" before briskly walking toward Dumbledore's office AWAY from the lake where Hermione knew what was to come about.

She then watched Lily until she disappeared before turning to deal with the idiots she was going to stop.

"Not liking it so much now, are we Sevvy Poo?" Hermione heard as she came closer to seeing Severus dangling with his robes hanging open around his red flushed face. Hermione sped up and was infuriated by the scene before her.

There hung one of the greatest men she had ever known. Despite what this man had to go through, calling Lily a mudblood and ruining one of the best things in his life, he wanted to do better and redeemed himself in the end. He never would have had to go through any of that had these fucking_ stupid _boys stopped with their silly antics.

Hermione was even more disgusted by the fact that people stood around and laughed. Like this was all just a game.

Hermione pulled out her wand and cut the grip that James had on his leg. Severus fell but Hermione lowered him safely to the ground. She stilled a bit before turning to the now furious James Potter.

"What are you playing at?" Hermione asked matching his furious expression. Sirius looked at the situation and came between the two. All those peeing into the scene still laughed at how indignant Snape still looked being saved by a girl.

"Hermione, love, here's no place for that" he joked watching as she had now aimed her wand at them both. "We were having a bit of fun"

"Have your fun somewhere else, Black" she said trying not to sound threatening. She never intended to hurt the body that she had fought tooth and nail to keep safe for 3 years. She never wanted to come off menacing. But serious enough to let them know that play time was over.

"Fuck off, Conte d'hiver" said a voice from behind her as the giggles around them grew in sound "I don't need a filthy mudblood to fight for me"

A streak of red shot out of Sirius' wand toward Snape but was diverted by a flick of Hermione's wand. She seemed to get ticked off slightly, but she had to remind herself of the fact that she dealt with boys. Nothing more than boys.

James finally spoke with hate dripping from every word "He just called you a mudblood, or did you not hear that?"

"I assure you that my hearing is not impaired, Potter" she then summoned Severus' wand from James and as she turned to the black-haired boy in question and strode by him. She turned to all the others that still had the nerve to laugh at this poor boy's misfortune.

"Don't you all have somewhere you need to be?" she rudely accused the bystanders

She strode by him and leaned in to whisper "Never _ever _let this leave your hand" she pressed his wand into his hand, then walked on.

Hermione needed to remember that the only reason she stayed in this hellish time-where she knew all the grim details of these peoples past and future- was to stop it from happening again.

She walked off wondering why she had agreed to come back to Hogwarts again. She could've communicated with Dumbledore by owl just fine.

-8-

James sat in the 6th year boys dormitory furious. He never held grudges against anybody. Well, that was except for Snape and any bloke that came close to Lily. But somehow he found himself harbouring a hate for a certain young Gryffindor.

She somehow managed to push all of his wrong buttons. First off, she had to get partnered with Lily instead of him. Like she could've been a worse student at potions than he. He had tried his best to epically fail that class so that Lily would have no choice but to help him. That had worked for few pet projects, but apparently not enough for the largest potion of the term.

Then secondly, she was trying o snag Sirius. He could tell that much as he was no fool. She said she had a boyfriend to fully entice Sirius. She had to have known that he liked nothing more than a challenge. When Sirius had a brief interest in a girl, it faded quickly but his attention was caught by Hermione's unavailability. James didn't like a girl that played tricks like that, especially when she severely lacked in the looks department. There was no way on earth she had a boyfriend, that hair wouldn't allow for that.

Then finally she was defending and helping Slytherins. Someone needed to explain to her how this house system worked. You simply did not go against a fellow housemate. Especially, _especially _when it came to Severus Snape.

He had to calm the anger that threatened to lash out at his thoughts.

-8-

Sirius tried to find Hermione after she had stalked off. It was times like this when he was forced to walk around the castle when he missed the Marauder's Map that had been confiscated by one Argus Filch. The library remained unfruitful and just when he was about to lose hope and walk back to Gryffindor tower, he collided head first into something.

CLUNK! Both bodies fell on the floor with the other person's bag spilling it's contents everywhere.

He peeked his eyes open to find Hermione before him again. "Seems like it's going to be a regular thing, huh?"

She finally registered the body before her. "Not if I can help it" she said before turning to pick up the contents of her bag that had managed to spill. They both went to pick a book when their fingers touched. Sirius was surprised to feel electricity run through up his hand at the sensation. He was jolted by the brief touch.

If she felt anything, she didn't make any indication as she fully grasped the book and started to pull in the other things scattered around the corridor. "Oh, Conte d'hiver. Surely it isn't that bad in my company, is it?"

She made no answer immediately and a grin pulled at his face as that meant an affirmative in his books. Well, at least she didn't lie.

"It is, if you're Severus Snape" she said still with the stern face prominent on her face. Sirius then turned to the disapproving look on her face and he couldn't understand it.

"But he called you a mudblood" he said trying to reason with her. She was still so unreasonably calm about what he had called her "You can't possibly defend scum like that"

"I can do what I like, Black. That's my business, not yours" she countered "But that's not the reason you started to bully him, so wipe off the offended tone"

Sirius then reached to pick up a vial of something he could actually recognise in her sea of random magical trinkets. "Why do you have aconite in your bag?" he held up the poisonous plant to the light. "It's an extremely toxic plant"

Hermione snatched it out of his hands and stuffed it into her bag with the rest of her things "Yet again, it's my business, not yours" she picked up everything on the stone floor before standing and dusting herself off.

She made to leave but was stopped as he reached for her arm to stop her. "Why do you care so much about him anyways? Are you in love with him?" he asked trying to lighten the mood with humour. _Cruel, dark and ironic humour_ she thought.

"Why do you care so little to inflict that kind of treatment on him?" she countered not missing a beat. "You think you're better than any prejudice pureblood because you accept muggleborns but the truth is, you're just as bad as them. Even worse actually" she finished her insult struggling to keep her gaze steady. He looked taken aback by her words and stood shocked.

She walked off and thanked fuck she couldn't cry. Because everything from his touch, to his insinuation that she could _ever _love someone else took its toll. She then used some of the insecurities that he had entrusted with her to hurt him.

She was the worst one.

She walked on steadily to an empty classroom where she could begin to brew that Wolfsbane potion for Remus now that her research had finally bore fruit.

-8-

Lily couldn't believe that Severus would actually use that word on Hermione. She felt anger course through at what she had been told took place. Hermione was trying to help Severus and he called her a... a mudblood. She was too angry to deal with Severus right now.

She had sat in the Gryffindor dormitory waiting for Hermione to come back. It was now empty as everybody would be at dinner. She knew that she wasn't at the library but sometime she was bound to come back to the dormitory.

Hermione walked in breaking her from her thoughts. Lily rushed forward to embrace the girl as she had stepped through the door.

The brunette was very confused to this reaction from the red head. Why on earth was she hugging Hermione?

"Thank you for helping Severus" she whispered into her ear "I am so sorry for what he called you. He's not really like that ..." she broke off as her voice cracked. It looked like there were a load of emotions that had been dumped on the poor girl.

"Why are you sorry?" Hermione snapped, feeling still a bit upset about her conversation with Sirius.

Lily pulled back and was taken aback by the look of anger that had taken place on the other Gryffindor's face. It also sounded very bitchy, something she had never associated with Hermione. Serious, yes, but never full on bitch. She was now lost for words.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Hermione continued, growing very tired of dealing with teenagers "If you had any sense you would see that James is doing this all out of jealousy. James taunts and bullies Snape because of YOU" she couldn't help the end of her sentence as it rose in volume.

"I'm sorry" she stepped back feeling the onslaught of Hermione's words. Hermione's heart broke a million times as those eyes that she used to love and care for began pooling with tears. Hermione had to remind herself that those eyes weren't Harry's, just an exact copy. She then began to soften her words out of fear that they might actually turn into Harry's.

"Don't say that to me" Hermione said, thinking for second that the voice belonged to Harry as well. "You've wronged James for not giving him a chance and by extension, Severus"

The tears on her face started to flow more rapidly. Hermione wanted to punch herself in the face. "I know Potter is a class arse, but he's doing what he knows to get what he wants. Just go out with him and stop everyone the pain. He's not a complete tosser and you know it"

Hermione then steeled herself as she made her way out of the dormitories before she did something stupid. Like comfort Lily. She told herself that she wouldn't get close to the Marauders, but she was nearing them with much danger.

-8-

Hermione had found her way into the Headmaster's office again for the millionth time this week she thought. Beside her stood Sirius Black and James Potter. She knew what Dumbledore was trying to do, too bad it wasn't working. He was trying to make her feel guilty for telling on her fellow housemates. If anything it would strengthen some sort of wedge between her and Sirius. This was just what she needed because he was getting to close to her for her liking.

"So, Miss Conte d'hiver. Could you please recount what you saw today?" Dumbledore sat behind his desk feeding Fawkes.

"Today I saw both Potter and Black suspending Snape by his leg in the air to ridicule him in front of his peers" Hermione explained for the third time, this time in front of both boys.

Both the boys turned to her, one with a curious expression on his face and the other with one of repressed anger. "Professor, we were having a bit of fun" Sirius tried his charm.

"At the cost of another student" Hermione said shooting him a glare. "I think that they should be punished for their actions against a fellow student"

"If Snape was the one supposedly 'ridiculed', where is he to lay this complaint?" James asked looking directly at the girl. He never wanted to hit a girl ever, but right now he was awfully close to.

"I understand what you are saying Miss Conte d'hiver" Dumbledore said looking at the trio before him "But Mr Potter is correct, Mr Snape isn't here to state his involvement in the matter"

Hermione breathed to steady herself as she realised that Dumbledore was going back on his word. She fixed the old man with a steady knowing look "I can assure you of what I've seen and I won't rest until this matter is dealt with, Professor"

Dumbledore understood the intent behind her eyes as he slowly nodded and turned toward the boys "I'm sorry but Miss Conte d'hiver is right"

He seemed to think for a second before continuing " You boys will serve 2 weeks of detention and during that time the both of you will be banned from playing Quidditch"

"-But sir, we have a match this Saturday-"

"-What? You have got to be kidding me-"

They both burst at the mention of Quidditch. To both boys, this meant the world to them. To have it taken away from them was just plain cruel.

"Maybe you both would take a little care in treating your fellow student in the future. You may be dismissed" he motioned the door open. "Miss Conte d'hiver, I would like a word"

Both boys left unwillingly, feeling very angry and ready for bloodshed. Hermione sighed in relief as the door closed again.

"Would you please explain to me why I punished them for what I understand to be a little childish play?" he got straight to the point. Hermione then took a seat before the gazing old man.

"That childish play almost cost a man his life. I've seen that scene in a memory of his" Hermione stated, feeling anger that Dumbledore couldn't see what she could ever mean. "Severus would have been so ashamed in that situation that he would have called Lily 'a mudblood' instead of me. He would have lost the only friendship that connected him to something good and pure. He would then have gone on to torture and kill hundreds of muggles in the name of Voldemort because of this 'childish play'" she spat the words like they were lumps of shit "He would have never had the chance to live a good life because of it"

Dumbledore seemed to be surprised by the weight of the situation. Shock filtered through his system at the information.

Hermione sat lowering her head to between her hands. Just thinking about all of this wracked her with shock, guilt and even hurt. The hurt that he must have felt over the years would have been absolutely crushing. "Two weeks of no Quidditch may not cure them of their prejudices, but it'll hold them off these childish games until they're adults"

Outside, both James and Sirius walked in absolute silence going back to the tower. Both were furious by their punishment. They didn't have to take divination to know that revenge was in their near future. Hermione Conte d'Hiver would never know what hit her.

-8-

_Blood rained. It literally fell from the sky. Voldemort's version of a joke was not one to be laughed at. Hermione felt the metallic taste burn her nostrils as she studied the red that stained her fingers. She could feel no more pain after what had just happened. The love of her life was taken from her._

_"It's a shame to spill wizarding blood, but I'm afraid it's necessary" Voldemort's voice filled the duelling ground. There were scores of blood-less bodies all around her and all she could do was study the blood on her fingers. Is this Sirius' blood?_

_He was further ahead duelling Harry and they stood both fiercely determined. Spells shot out of both their wands at lightening speed. Hermione's wand shot spells out of her own wand as any person neared her. By now she didn't know friend from foe as she just blurted all the spells, jinxes and hexes she knew. She felt sorry for anyone on the Good Side she accidently harmed but she couldn't concentrate properly._

_Suddenly a flash of white flew towards Harry's chest and he fell limp. Hermione couldn't feel anything as that happened. She ran still covered in blood and over all the bodies in the way to his dead body. Hermione's heart was still beating,she checked and couldn't release a sigh of relief. She could only hold onto his body and shake it awake._

_Harry was not leaving this world after Ron and Sirius. These fuckers would NOT leave her alone._

_Finally what she thought was thanks to her, his eyes reopened. She couldn't feel the happiness rush to her heart as she realised that something was wrong with the man in her arms. His eyes were still the same shade of green she knew, but somehow not what she remembered. She turned to find the man responsible but found that Voldemort was nowhere to be seen._

_"Mudblood" Harry said and that definitely wasn't his voice. Hermione jumped away as what she could now deduce was Voldemort in Harry. Hermione now saw in his hand was the unbeatable wand._

_"Do you like my new form?" he gestured to Harry's body maintaining a steady gaze "Harry doesn't like sharing quite as nice as my own body, I'll admit-" _

_'Avada Kedavra' she mentally screamed and shot out of her wand before Hermione was even consciously aware of it. Harry fell unconscious into a deep sleep just like a few minutes before. Hermione fell from the intensity of the spell. Voldemort didn't expect that... And to be honest, neither did she._

Hermione woke with a constricting in her chest. She felt pain hit her on a new level as guilt wracked her body. She sat up and rocked herself back and forth to try and wipe away the emotion bubbling to the surface. She willed herself to cry, anything to let out the emotion that built within her because her screams were no good.

She had killed her best friend. The gods had now punished her with this never-ending life of constant guilt.

She deserved every bit of it.

-8—

**A/N: Thanks once again for reading! I hope that everyone enjoys this as much as I did writing it. Constructive criticism is always welcome! **

**Thanks again to the wonderful people who have put this on story alert and favourited it: bzsilver, Curchable, Kirsty'xo, MandaPandaSue, mjvegas, amrawo, Avaine, Booklover9477, Duchessof Never Never, irishblue69, JuliaLestrange, julsey, nikyta, Serenity's Embrace, Shirara101, TsukiyoTenshi, waterflower20, WhiteTiger1992, sln1987, Will love ever come.**

**Extra cookies for those that reviewed with their lovely opinions: **

**BookLover9477- I wonder if this scenario was one of your guesses? Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**JuliaLestrange-Your English is just fine, as you can see I make heaps of mistakes in my own fics. People sometimes doubt English as my first language lol. Thanks!**

**Maya-Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Amrawo-Thanks a bundle, hope this chapter's what you expected.**

**Irishblue69-I hope to sustain that interest. Thank you so much.**

**Avaine- Here it is!**

**KEZZ 1- Sirius is so cute, I know what you mean! Thank you! **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

**Chapter 5: Revenge**

Lily sat staring at the remains of Autumn. It had been an eventful season for her. She realised how much James Potter really cared for her. Was it scary? Yes. Was she absolutely terrified? Yes. Was she against it?... She couldn't even answer that.

He had shown her in the past few days that he could care in his arse-like fashion. That he could be a _sensitive_ arse. She laughed at how that term seemed to warm her heart. He followed her everywhere to carry her books, he'd look at her and only her when they spoke and every now and again he'd say something -dare she say it- _intelligent_. She only began to fully talk to him without any prejudice. She told herself that she would give him a real chance. Something that she had told herself she needed to do more of if she wanted to prove to Hermione that she was going to fix this situation.

Severus seemed to be repentant and was very sorry for his foul language which Lily had to admit should not have been directed at her. Severus was her best friend but at times, he was the biggest idiot ever. Seeing as she knew Potter and Black, this was saying something.

This all brought her back to thoughts of Hermione.

She sighed as her heart dropped at thoughts of her. The brunette was trying to help Severus and only caused her to be fully ostracised from the Gryffindor population. Lily did her best to stop the pranks that were pulled by them, but there were too many suspects to narrow it down. Hermione was not like Lily who had formed a good relationship with all the Gryffindors. When she defended Severus, it was fine.

Lily knew she needed to talk to the young witch.

-8-

Hermione sat in an abandoned classroom with 6 boiling cauldrons before her. Before she sat, she checked to see that the chair wasn't charmed to fall back. The entire week had been filled with breaking chairs, chewing gum in her hair, warts on her face after a particularly nice caramel cake. Hermione had to stop herself from blowing up in rage. She wanted Sirius and James to stay away from her anyways, so why did it annoy her so much?

The classroom opened and Hermione didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Miss Conte d'Hiver" Dumbledore's voice greeted as he came to hover over the 6 different cauldrons. They all smelt of blueberries at the moment, which is what Hermione was sure it needed to smell like.

"The potions seem to be coming along nicely" he said looking over her notes as she was scribbling observations down on her piece of parchment. "But why 6 different ones?"

"The step after this has 3 ingredients that I have forgotten which order they go in. The successful product will hopefully produce a dark purple broth-like potion" she continued as she turned to the Headmaster.

"How long did you say until Damocles himself invents this potion?" Dumbledore said peering at the young woman. He had come to respect her and her judgement after the last incident and would now trust her with this sensitive issue.

"In the early 80's" Hermione said feeling very doubtful. "If you'd rather me not attempt this, I'll stop Professor" Hermione wouldn't argue if he did. She was interfering too much with the Marauders as it was and not enough with the future Death Eaters. Which reminded her she hadn't had a lovely talk with Regulus in a long time.

"No, no, no, my dear" he went on "I simply wish to know how long until it is officially announced that lycanthropy doesn't have to be an unbearable curse"

Hermione sighed before nodding deeply. One of the first things she always thought she'd do if ever she met the Marauders in their prime was do this. She would help Remus control the curse that plagued him his entire school life. This potion would be invented after around 48 more full moons, she couldn't let her friend go through that much. Though she still had a heavy heart as he laughed every time she was ridiculed, she would do this because of the Remus she knew, not the Remus she knows now.

-8-

"It's honestly a bit cruel what you both are doing to her" Remus said after a jinx had knocked Hermione and her large pile of books onto the floor. A few girls that had seen this happen burst into a fit of giggles and passed by her. Hermione didn't even bother to look up and glare at them. She went about picking her books and as the Marauders went by James and Sirius had made sure to kick a few of her books further away.

As they past her, Remus had to feel particularly bad for her. When the boys targeted someone, they made sure they paid. Remus turned to see the smug looks on both of their faces. He honestly couldn't believe he was friends with arses like this.

But then again, what she did was pretty unforgivable. She took them off the Quidditch team for 2 weeks. Being a snitch in Gryffindor had some repercussions. And to be honest, to be stuck with the two Quidditch-addicts that seemed to be craving all day every day was all the reason why he didn't help her with her books. James and Sirius stuck with him 24 hours a day now and he didn't like that one bit. She deserved everything they were doing to her.

James and Sirius sat in their dormitory later that day, brainstorming new ways to make Hermione's life a living hell. They came up with some very, very effective ones.

"Oh, I got this" James started cackling like the true devil incarnate he really was "We drug her up on so much Bego root that she starts toward what she is oh-so-faithful to-"

"-those slimy Slytherins" Sirius finished for him and he had to admit, this was a brilliant plan. Neither the Slytherins liked her, so obviously she'd get what was coming for her.

"Brilliant plan, Prongs" he said wondering why he didn't think of it himself. "Oh, and is today the full moon?" he asked trying to look at the calendar set up somewhere in the room.

"You bet your arse it is" James said skipping toward the door. "And now to wooing my Lily-flower"

-8-

Hermione had finished the research for the next step of the potion and she was particularly knackered. She had finished just before curfew. So if she hurried, that darn cat wouldn't find her and give her a detention. That would set back her potion a few good days.

She just past a corner when some sort of powder exploded in her face. She looked down to the perpetrators and found a few first years. They seemed to be playing with some Zonko's merchandise.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that" one of them said before they both went running off. Hermione didn't have enough time to see that they were indeed from Gryfindor too. She simply wiped off the white substance before continuing on her journey.

Which led her to the Slytherin common room. She honestly needed some rest and that would be the only thing in the entire castle that would provide it. Hermione walked on, not understanding why the room seemed to swirl up and down. Hogwarts was a place of magic indeed.

She didn't register anything after it all turned black. She fell unconscious into the world she hoped to belong to. A quiet and peaceful one.

Not moments later did a group of three Slytherins turn the corner.

"Well, well, well" Avery snickered as they neared the muggleborn on the ground "Seems like someone left us a present boys"

They illusioned her to be invisible as they left the castle toward the only place they knew where nobody would hear her screams. The Forbidden Forrest. Avery had been planning how he was going to get this mudblood back after what she had done. But he could never quite get her unarmed, so this was the perfect opportunity he could not just pass up. Both Rosier and Mulciber followed levitating the invisible body as they entered the forest giddy with a high that only came from sweet, sweet revenge.

Sirius had seen them enter the forest and decided now of all times would be the best time to play a prank. He turned to James and Peter and discussed letting Remus roam for tonight. Those boys wandered into the forest for a bit of fun did they? Well they would have more fun than they would ever bargain for.

Hermione awoke to a cold, damp feeling to her skin. _Wait, why would she fall asleep in a bathtub?_ Hermione asked herself as she rose from what she felt was hard ground. She tried to focus her attention on the scene before her but found a painful throbbing in her head beat out all coherent thought. The brunette then made out 3 figures before her cast in shadowy light. They looked like they were outside _Why were they outside?_

"Oh, mudblood" one of them called out and Hermione groaned as she realised the kind of situation they were in right now. Realisation dawned on her and this increased the magnitude of her headache severely. Potter had planted a Bego blast to lead her somewhere frazzled, he'd have no idea that she was just inhaling Alihotsey which when followed with a hazing potion would result in a blackout.

"Not so tough now without your wand, are you?" a voice that she could pick out as Mulciber. "Fucking bitch"

Hermione regained enough of her sense to see their ugly faces and realise that she was now naked. She felt the cold air hit her from all directions as the only clothing she could feel on were her panties. She immediately brought her hands to cover her breasts. She flushed in indignation as she glared at the boys before her.

"We thought you'd be kinda cute without your clothes on" Avery continued the taunt "But I guess not" he said coming to stand a foot from her. "It seems like it's just easier to inflict shame"

"Something your kind's not familiar with" Mulciber taunted from behind him.

_Menere Secare _Avery said menacingly as he began from behind her ear to cut across her neck, missing her carotid artery on her neck down to her shoulder before trailing over the flesh of her breast. Hermione clamped her mouth shut at the pain that ran down her body. She would not give them the satisfaction of her screams. She trembled as the blood ran down the front of her chest. She had survived worse than this. These boys were giving her a massage compared to what their future counterparts would do.

After almost 10 full minutes of cutting and no immediate reaction from Hermione. He stopped. Hermione still stung from her open wounds so she did not move from her spot on the ground.

She then had to control her breath of relief that came out after. This was too early as Rosier's foot came hurling in the direction of her face. It knocked her a few feet and all she could see was stars. In Orion lay Bellagouse and Rigel and she had to wonder how she couldn't be one of them. They stared from the sky doing nothing, feeling nothing.

"Guess the mudblood thinks this pain to be nothing" Mulciber laughed at her struggle to sit up. He then stepped forward to cast _Mollire _before bring his foot down onto her thigh. It shattered her thigh bone into dust. Hermione bit her tongue until it drew blood. She would not fucking scream out loud even though her head did this unrepentantly. Her breathing was ragged as she felt pain sear through her body.

Avery raised his wand again after all these attempts had done nothing to make her scream for forgiveness. "_Crucio_" he said cruelly and it ripped a scream from her throat before she could even comprehend it. Hermione writhed with pain as she felt every nerve in her body was stabbed with a sharp knife and her scream pierced the night sky. She had felt this curse almost a million times before and was familiar with the pain, but never had she the pleasure of being used to it. It was simply a pain that made you beg for death, however way it would come, it made you crave it.

Further on the other side of the forest, a dog, a stag, a rat and a werewolf ran together. The dog paused to listen out. He heard the screams stop but decided to check it out. He caught Prongs' gaze and tore off in a different direction. He knew that Prongs could deal with Remus if need be.

Hermione's screams stilled after Avery had stopped his torture. Hermione stilled after what was almost 3 straight minutes. He then kept at the curse that would illicit such a response from the mudblood he wanted to teach a lesson. He did this again and again and again.

He did this until she had dropped unconscious, looking dead. Avery made to wake her up but _Rennervate _simply didn't bring her out of this. The panic flickered through all of their faces as they realised what that meant. Avery turned to Rosier and pushed him toward the girl "Check"

He fell beside her and leaned in to listen to her breath. When he realised there was none Rosier fell back from the shock of the revelation. That pushed her face up and her eyes were flicked open.

Rosier panicked and started to run toward the castle. Avery and Mulciber were high on his tail. Before Avery could find his way a few metres he dropped her wand before sprinting fully.

Sirius came across a movement and before he could stop to see what it was he saw the three dark Slytherins whizz past him, all so determined to get away from whatever it was. Sirius furrowed his brow in confusion. Did they see Remus already?

He trodded carefully in the direction they ran from and from his senses he picked up blood... And was that Remus? Sirius sprinted his way toward the source of the smell and found a scene that no person should have to see. On the ground lay Hermione, naked and drenched in her own blood. The red flowed down her neck over her breast and down the smooth panes of her abdomen. She was cut all over with blood coming out of every single wound. She had her leg sticking out at an odd angle and had bruises all over her face. Her eyes were shot open and if what he was seeing was correct... She was dead.

On the other side Prongs was blocking Remus from picking at the carcass. James could handle the werewolf with his violent struggle most times, but there was an obvious bloodlust in his eye that Sirius had never seen. James matched every fierce attack with one of his own to keep the werewolf contained. Sirius had to steady himself before he could continue on. This was all his fault, all of this was his fault. He tried to walk forward to help Prongs contain their werewolf friend but realised that his steps led him in wonky directions. The shock from the scene before him sunk in.

He stared at Hermione's body for a long time with the guilt pressing so hard on his chest he thought it was going to explode.

Then out of nowhere, Hermione jolted upright gasping for air as she could now breathe again. She then winced and then clutched her chest at the pain that filtered through. Sirius was in too much shock to realise what was happening before him. Apparently James had caught on to the recent development as he was distracted for a moment leaving it open for Moony to break through and charge at Hermione.

Hermione regained her bearings quickly before seeing a werewolf charge at her "Oh Fuck" she muttered as all she could do in her position was hope that Remus' bite wasn't as bad as his bark. She closed her eyes to feel the teeth that were going to sink in but then realised that it didn't. All she heard was a faraway howl. Opening her eyes again, Hermione turned to see that Remus was wailing on the ground with an arrow in his shoulder. Hermione quickly summoned her wand and moved quickly to immobilise the werewolf before turning to see where the arrow came from.

She then saw a centaur behind her. Not just any centaur, but Firenze, her future Astronomy teacher. She scrambled to fling herself upward coming between the werewolf, his fucking stupid friends and her beloved Professor. He was fixing to put another arrow into her werewolf friend before she screamed.

"NOOOOOOO!" she bellowed as she threw herself to stand more erect before the werewolf who could only whine in his position. Hermione hurt like fuck all over but that was easily pushed aside as the stakes rose exponentially.

James and Sirius both tried attacking Firenze but Hermione quickly cast a shielding spell around the wise centaur. She then turned to immobilise the stupid fuckers.

"Please, don't hurt him" she pleaded with the centaur. He was not the centaur she knew in her time. He was still hostile and ruthless in this time. She couldn't fight him in this condition, she could only plead.

"Move, human" he said drawing his arrow once again to hit the werewolf.

"Firenze, please" she pleaded finding tears pool in her eyes. She had lost too much, too bloody much to lose someone else too. She moved to cover his entire range of shot with her body. She winced again as the movement sent another wave of pain around her body. His eyes turned suspicious.

"How do you know my name?" he asked with intent on hurting her too.

"I am a friend, please" she breathed trying to fight off the unconsciousness that threatened to take her. "Magical creatures of ANY kind should be awarded life, please"

She had to force her body to respond as the darkness threatened to take her. He still seemed suspicious.

"Answer my question" he said much more menacing with the arrow drawn back fully and ready to pierce her. Hermione quickly cast a translating spell before speaking in almost fluent Greek:

"Είμαι Ερμιόνη, είμαι από το μέλλον. Μπορεί να μην το πιστεύετε, αλλά είστε καθηγητής αστρονομίας μου εκεί. Σέβομαι πολύ το είδος σας και σας γι 'αυτό παρακαλώ Σας ικετεύω να μην σκοτώσει τον φίλο μου"_- I'm Hermione, I'm from the future. You might not believe it, but you were my astronomy professor there. I respect you and your kind and so I beg you to please not kill my friend._

He seemed to lower his arrow as he seemed to take in everything she said. Not quite believing it yet. "So, how am I like there?" he asked trotting forward to meet Hermione's gaze much better. He was still very suspicious of her. Hermione could see on his face the youth that the future would rob him of. Hermione could only expect this of any centaur.

"Είστε έξυπνη, στοχαστική και ένας από τους μεγαλύτερους δασκάλους Αστρονομίας είχα την ευχαρίστηση να μάθουν κάτω από"- _You are intelligent, thoughtful and one of the greatest masters of Astronomy I had the pleasure to learn under. _She said this in one large breath that let him know she wasn't making any of this up. She would not tell him that he had betrayed his colony and defected to take part in the war. She was trying to win him over, not have an arrow through her heart.

He still looked wary as he made to release the arrow. Hermione didn't think but turned to fling her body to fully cover the werewolf. Firenze stopped as he realised this. He thought that she was simply being dramatic. Now he seriously believed her resolve. But still suspicious, he lowered his bow.

Hermione readied herself for the arrow but after a good few minutes, she pulled back to see that no-one was there. Firenze had left them and Hermione felt the first rush of pure relief wash over her body. It didn't ease the pain that settle everywhere, if anything it amplified it. With that situation dealt with Hermione's body screamed at her to tend to the ones on her magic.

She turned to Remus and bound his jaw shut and his claws beneath a few layers of bandage. She didn't want to be turned into a werewolf when he finally broke out of the body bind. She was already immortal in this time, she didn't want to be an immortal werewolf. Also, he was a werewolf and was radiating offensive magic, he'd find his way out of that body bind. She whispered "Συγνώμη" _-Sorry-_ as she tightened them with every bit of magic in her system. She knew they would hold, she learnt it could bind a hippogriffs beak and talons. Who knew _Care of Magical Creatures_ would be a useful subject?

She pressed her lips to his fur feeling immense relief in the rapid beating of his heart. She was too tired to remember that James, Sirius and Peter sat in audience. She let the tears that formed in her eyes fall before slipping into the darkness that called for her.

Peter transformed back from a rat and stood shaking as he released both Sirius and James from their body binds. They all stood in their human forms trembling at the scene before them.

Sirius was the first to raise his wand, albeit unsteadily and conjure a robe to hide Hermione's body from their guilty gazes.

-8-

Dumbledore was summoned out of his chambers in early morning by Madame Pomfrey. He had never been called out this early by the healer, but was curious to what she needed. He swept the hallways with his bright cobalt robes. The only sound that resonated was the sound of his feet hitting the ground. He hurried to the hospital wing as he knew that the night before was the full moon. This summoning would have no other cause.

He was prepared for the scene that would befall him, but that didn't lessen the shock one bit. As he entered he found two bodies. Mr Lupin lay with a bandage to his shoulder and on another bed he found Miss Conte d'hiver with a bruised face, dried blood all over her robes and a leg in a cast looking so pale. If he didn't know better he would think her dead.

Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to hasten Dumbledore into her office where he came face to face with three shame-faced Gryffindors.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew sat so ridden with guilt that they couldn't bring themselves to look the professor in the eye.

Dumbledore felt the weight of Hermione's words as they were brought to his mind_ Childish play almost cost someone their life._

Without any words spoken or anything known for sure, Dumbledore knew he'd never doubt Hermione ever again.

-8-

_Hermione was crouching behind another pillar as she shot hexes out in rapid succession toward her opponent. Hermione hit a few of them in the chest and knee. She turned back to see Ginny Weasley knock a death eater her way. She felt hope rise in her as she reached out and pulled the young Weasley into her arms._

_She shrugged her off and pointed her wand at her "What's your patronus?" she asked viciously. _

_"An otter" she said again before pulling her into an embrace. Hermione could feel her Sirius on the other side of the street and wanted to just disappear with him now that she had found what they came looking for._

_The red head hugged her back just as fiercely. Hermione felt a rush of happiness run through her as she still smelt of lavender. Hermione pulled her back to lead her toward Sirius so they could get out of there. They were in France fighting Death eaters and most of their side had fled, she had to do so now if she wanted what she loved to be kept safe._

_Out of nowhere Neville Longbottom's body was flung hitting a pillar a few feet away from them. Hermione recognised the green streak of light that hit him as the life left his body. Ginny let out an ear piercing scream as she moved to look at his body. Hermione kept her back behind the cover that the pillar provided them. Ginny fought to get to Neville._

_"You can't" Hermione begged the young girl in her arms. She knew for sure that Neville was dead, there wasn't a thing in the world that could take that back. _

_Ginny struggled harder and screamed "He's not.. LET GO OF ME!" she screamed then twisted her way out of Hermione's grasp. Hermione let her go because she felt denial rush through her. She was right, he couldn't possibly be dead, right?_

_Ginny ran forward and was caught herself with an Avada Kedavra. Hermione felt her mouth open but no sound came out as she soundlessly screamed for her best friend. Suddenly a hand curled around her waist and before Hermione knew what happened, she had been apparated to their hideout in France, a shabby flat on a silent muggle street. Hermione clutched the air before her thinking that it could... No WOULD bring back her best friend. _

_Sirius pulled his witch into the flat and only when they got to the bedroom did she collapse in his arms and let the violent sobs wrack her body. Sirius only saw the green light leave the death eaters wand and jumped into action. He needed to get his witch to safety._

_Hermione cried with a new level of sadness. He was used to this crying, so knew to just hold her. All she needed was for him to hold her._

_Later that night when she awoke to the warm body pressed behind her did she realise how she loved this man more than anything in the world. He was her only possession she couldn't stand to lose. She would die if he died. _

_She steeled herself in her new found belief. If she wanted him alive, she would have to leave childish play behind. When she saw a green streak of light, it wasn't a sleeping spell. She would stop fooling herself otherwise._

_She could only imagine if that were Sirius in her arms instead of Ginny. She had to make sure she never EVER let him go._

-8-

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the response to the previous chapter. You guys keep me going! I was supposed to be studying today, but you know whatevs...**

**Big ups to those that put this on story alert and added it to their favourites: JesseLou, nyny421, ouiplanete and Nero Basterdino.**

**Thank you so much for your opinions, I hope you all know I actually factor it into my writing: JuliaLestrange, amrawo, TsukiyoTenshi, maya, Angel Girl5 and KEZZ 1**

**Review? :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Guilt

**Chapter 6: Guilt**

"... And after Hermione fell unconscious we brought them up here as fast as we could" Sirius finished, quieting the room. The other boys stood by his side muttering affirmatives and nodding their heads. Madam Pomfrey looked aghast at the picture that the boys painted. They all felt the bucket of shame tip over their heads as both adults looked so distraught at the story.

It was a quiet office and all the members felt the severity of the situation, more so for the three boys that had every right to feel guilty.

Madam Pomfrey had to stop a sob from escaping her mouth. She clamped her hand over her mouth as she exited the office to check on her wards. Dumbledore stared intently at the three boys, studying them for any trace of untruth and found none. He had to readjust the spectacles on his nose before he spoke next.

"Your punishment will be decided on by Miss Conte d'hiver, herself. IF she regains consciousness" he said and even though he knew of the witch's immortality he wanted these boys to feel ashamed and stupid. He then turned and walked out of the office leaving the boys to both fearfully and shamefully accept his words.

Dumbledore had then been given a full brief of what Hermione had been through and he could only blame himself. Had he not tried to guilt her, the Marauders might not have been bullying her throughout the week. He wasn't legally blind not to see that they tried punishing her for punishing them.

He sat beside her on a chair steadying his resolve. He would listen to Hermione and trust her every word from now.

-8-

Remus awoke to a blinding pain in his shoulder. He turned to the offensive appendage and saw a thick bandage covering it. He knew that he'd be in the hospital ward again and as he tried to regain his senses he realised that he was not in his usual bed. He focused ahead of him and saw a window when he always faced Madam Pomfrey's office. What happened?

He tried to shift but felt new waves of physical discomfort shoot through him. He lay back and wondered what in Merlin's name happened last night? Madam Pomfrey was quick to see her patient wake and she scurried over to him.

"Don't move, dear boy" she said repositioning his pillows and looking over his wound. "You were shot by an arrow last night. Since it came from a centaur, I can almost immediately suspect that the arrow was tipped with Maleolent mixture. A typical poison that is almost fatal when entered into the blood stream, you're lucky that you got here when you did"

Remus was surprised by that piece of information "Why was I shot by a centaur?" he asked wondering what fairytale someone could have possibly pulled this out of.

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily before fixing herself to recount the entire story again for the unknowing boy. If the first piece of information shocked him, the rest of it left him absolutely gobsmacked. The older witch seemed to leave him to his thoughts.

He turned his head and caught in his usual bed, Hermione. The boy felt confusion, relief, surprise and anger course through him. The anger that he felt with his friends was what was brought to the forefront of his mind. He had admitted one of his deepest fears to his friend: To give anyone else with his curse would turn him into the monster he really was. He had confided in them with this and they still set him free against the fact that they knew he wouldn't like it.

He turned to face the girl that he almost cursed and he had to thank whichever centaur that shot him for doing what he did.

Then his mind turned to her part in the story. Why did she protect him? How did she end up in the forest? How did she know that centaur? The questions burned to be answered.

He eyed her bruised face and bandages across her neck and almost any visible place on her body. She was sleeping and all he could mentally scream at her was "Why?"

-8-

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably. She was epically bored and all that kept her awake were the after effects of the Crutiatus curse. It left her trembling in a cold sweat from the temperatures she ran. She looked over to the boy that lay beside her and she could hear him snoring softly. She couldn't see him properly due to the darkness that night gave them. Madam Pomfrey had turned the lights off hoping that she would get some sleep. But Hermione couldn't sleep with the constant throbbing in her shoulder.

The door opened and she snapped her eyes shut. She knew she'd get a verbal lashing by Madam Pomfrey if she was caught awake.

The hesitant steps made their way from the entry to the hospital wing.

She heard the footsteps cautiously make their way over to her bed.

Out of nowhere her voice sounded "Come to finish the job, have you?" Hermione whispered before opening her eyes. It shocked Regulus severely.

Regulus was taken by surprise at the girl's consciousness. He shot her a dirty look. Hermione's giggle surprised him.

"I was joking Regulus. Why so serious? Honestly, it's like you've been tortured in the woods" Hermione said again and had to smile at his being so uncomfortable. She giggled again when he shot her another dirty look.

"I thought you were asleep" he said gruffly.

"If you wanted to know how I was doing, I'm doing fantastic, thank you very much" she said chirpily. "Shattered a few bones, got quite cut up, ripped a few nerve endings and unfortunately my magic's still hurt too. But I'm fine"

Regulus seemed to take all of this in. He didn't show how shocked he was to learn what extent she was hurt to.

"Did I ask?" he asked coldly.

Hermione saw all the emotions that passed his face. He was like Sirius in so many ways. Apparently the ability to read Sirius meant Regulus as well. "Then tell me what you want to talk about, Regulus"

Regulus seemed to be surprised at her request but cleared his throat a bit.

"I want to know why you're so civil toward me"

Hermione looked at him intently before sighing. Could she really tell him it was because she thought him one of the bravest men she would ever come to learn of in her time? Could she say it was because he was wronged in his upbringing? Could she say it was because she loved his brother?

"Because, I hope you know that me and my brother aren't close. If you're trying to get him to like you, being nice to his brother isn't going to help you with that" he said almost all in one breath and when he finished there was a faint tint of pink on his cheeks.

Hermione couldn't help the guffawing laugh that escaped her mouth. She had to clamp her hand to her mouth at the loud sound that ricocheted off of the walls. Suddenly a door opened and Regulus dived to the side of Hermione's bed. Hermione kept her face straight as Madam Pomfrey walked in.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfrey" she started to apologise "I accidently tried to summon my wand"

Madam Pomfrey tried to make her way over but Hermione held up her hand "I'm ok now, I just forgot that I couldn't use my magic" she smiled and the healer just nodded before returning to her quarters.

Hermione then softly giggled to Regulus who had now risen from his hiding spot. He seemed to be shooting glares toward the medi-witch's office.

"Whatever gave you the idea that I might like your brother?" Hermione asked, still a bit breathless from laughter. He was far off the mark, but she'd give him points for trying.

He seemed to turn his glare at her for mocking his insinuation. "That's what any girl wants when they talk to me"

"Well you're in luck, Reggie. Because I only want your blood and money" she smiled a full smile with sarcasm fully laced in. This was a rare occurrence.

Regulus' eyes narrowed as he looked at her. Still not believing the answer her sarcastic reply intended.

"Even if I tell you that I don't like your brother, you'd still find another reason not to like me" Hermione sighed, feeling the weight of her leg even more. "Think what you like Regulus. I know you know the truth. If not you wouldn't be here"

Regulus shifted from foot to foot feeling scared that she knew she plagued his thoughts more than he would like.

"If you absolutely MUST know why I'm being civil" she continued when he looked more troubled by what she said "Honestly, Regulus, you say that like it's a crime to not hate"

She sighed before continuing.

"It's because hate begets hate and I've had enough hate for a lifetime, Regulus" She felt tired again, she hated these Black boys. "I hope that answers some of the strange questions running through your head"

After he looked to think about what she said, Hermione felt safe to talk again.

"And while you're here hopefully you have some sort of food because I'm starving" she said realising the hollowness in her stomach. She hadn't eaten a thing all day and the food that she had today didn't sit right with all the potions she was forced to ingest.

He hesitated before reaching for something in his pockets.

Out came an apple from his robes and he pressed it into her hand. He then turned on his heel and made his way as quietly as he came into the infirmary.

She seemed to giggle at the apple before she brought it to her mouth. He might not have known it, but in Korean the word for 'apple' and 'apology' are the same. Giving someone an apple meant they were sorry.

She bit into it feeling the crisp and juicy taste. His apology tasted nice.

-8-

Remus awoke again sometime when light was streaming into the room. He clamped his eyes shut when he heard Dumbledore's voice.

"So then what happened next, Miss Conte d'hiver?" he asked softly.

"Well, then I died" she said as if she were recounting a boring Quidditch game. Remus had to have been dreaming when he heard that.

"Any differences from the last time you died?" he asked softly. Remus was definitely going deaf.

"No, same thing. Felt excruciating pain, saw my magic leave me, come back to me, then awoke in excuciating pain" she said so blandly he honestly might have thought she were talking about the weather.

"Oh and by the way, could you please talk to Magorian? I'm sure Firenze has reported to him already. He will be wanting to know about what I've told him" Hermione asked still in that bland tone. Hermione knew that the Firenze of this time was awfully loyal to his colony and therefore loyal to his leader. Dumbledore nodded.

"We can't be having him shooting passing werewolves, now can we Mr Lupin?" Dumbledore's voice rose a bit to carry better to Remus' bed.

Remus' eyes shot open and he had the grace to look ashamed "I'm sorry, Professor"

"How much did you hear, young one?" Dumbledore asked peering over his spectacles at the boy. Hermione seemed to have shock register all over her face.

Remus sat up and seemed to fidget before replying "I heard the part about Hermione dying" he then felt shameful. The red colour that tinted his entire face proved that. He looked at Hermione and she seemed to close her eyes in -annoyance? -anger? -regret?

"Well, I hope that you will keep her immortality a secret, just like she will keep your lycanthropy a secret" Dumbledore said. Remus quickly nodded before casting what he hoped was a reassuring smile in Hermione's direction. She seemed to find what was behind Dumbledore's head to be very intriguing.

Dumbledore stood to leave. After the door closed Remus turned to Hermione and found that she had turned her back to him. Cutting any conversation he hoped to strike up with her.

Remus reeled with so much questions his head was spinning.

-8-

Later that day, when the Marauders had found that Hermione had awoken, they found their way to the hospital wing again. They were denied access for the past two days and cherished the thought of getting Remus back, safe and sound. They also needed to reassure themselves that Hermione was fine and not hurt. They hoped she wouldn't give them a punishment as great as expulsion. Even if they deserved it.

They pushed the doors open to reveal Remus sitting with a book propped up on his lap and a significantly smaller bandage around his shoulder. Madam Pomfrey looked to the boys with a new found disgust. They honestly couldn't blame her as she nodded toward the both of the patients.

Hermione lay on the other side of the room with her back toward the werewolf.

Remus focused on the three boys and his eyes narrowed in blame. He honestly couldn't believe the nerve of his friends. They dared come here.

"Hiya, Moony" James said plopping down on the bed "Good to see you still kicking"

"Kicking you is what I'll be doing soon" Remus said with a new found hate in his voice.

James winced at the acidity o the words. "Moony mate-"

"No, you endangered Hermione's life all in the sake of a _prank_-"

"But we didn't know she was there-"

"Still doesn't make what you did any better" Remus bit back. He honestly wanted to punch them in the faces. His friend could be such dicks when they wanted to.

"Can you all please be quiet?" Madam Pomfrey said coming in to break up the impending fight. "If you have come here to argue I suggest you leave" she said with a force behind her words they had never heard before.

Hermione stirred from her sleep and tried to sit up. The older witch rushed forward to help her. She then helped Hermione sit up and checked her wounds during.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey" Hermione said as she woke from her daze and found the four Marauders before her. They all held similar looks of shame.

"Now, look what you've done" Madam Pomfrey said turning to the boys "That's it you are out"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to have a word with them" Hermione said trying to smile for the medi-witch.

She hesitated as she looked between the boys and Hermione.

She seemed to nod before turning and eyeing the boys. She then entered her office again. Once the door shut all eyes turned to the remaining witch in the room.

"I have a deal for you" she started, almost whispering. "Dumbledore informed me of my power of punishment, so I suggest you take it"

They all seemed to freeze as she continued.

"I will let you sorry excuse for wizards go on with your lives. There will be no detention, taking away of points, suspension even expulsion" she found it hard to keep a menacing facade. But that's all she could do to keep them away. "I will even be as generous to ask that he end you two's suspension from Quidditch"

They all seemed shocked out of their brains at the offer she lay on the table.

"However, in return you will all stay AWAY from the Slytherins in the school. No pranks, no bullying and yes- verbal abuse is counted" Hermione continued listing what she could think of. The boys seemed to think this deal was too good.

"What else?" James said feeling sorry for what he had done but still suspicious that she was plotting. This was too sweet a deal.

She looked at him in the face and tried her best to screw it into complete bitch. "And you stay away from me. When you leave this room you don't know my name and I don't know yours. This little escapade didn't happen. I don't know Lupin is a werewolf and I don't know that the rest of you are complete fucktards" Hermione kept the level of anger in her voice consistent.

All of them seemed to buy this angry expression on her face as they nodded solemnly. Hermione then turned in her bed to lay back down.

Sirius left the hospital wing with nothing but Hermione in his thoughts. Why would she do something so fiercely Gryffindor, when he was certain a few days ago she belonged in Slytherin. Why did she give them such an offer of something that good in exchange for something they were planning on doing anyway?

Well, they _were_ going to stop messing with Slytherins. This was because of her stance and their friend's near brush with death at the hands of a centaur. What they weren't going to do was leave Hermione alone. In fact Sirius planned on being her boyfriend if that's what she really wanted. That's what James thought she wanted anyway. James had come up with the notion that she had done all she did for the sake of getting Sirius' attention and if he were honest with himself it _did_ get his attention.

He felt sorry toward the bushy haired girl but he also admired her character. Any girl that was willing to die for his best friend, he'd gladly scoop up. She caught his attention and he wanted to get her forgiveness, her attention and most of all her affection.

But that part of the deal to stay away from her hit him out of the blue. She looked to them with anger, disgust and Sirius didn't understand it. James was obviously wrong about her liking him. He felt no affection in that gaze.

So that left him wanting. Wanting for what though?

-8—

**A/N: Sorry that the updates are getting shorter. But I really want this out of the way so that's why it's so short. 3k+... Hope to get the next chapter up in the next two days!**

**Thank you to all of the people that hit favourite or put it on story alert: , DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, drakeundone, emmi-hime, FoxxyWeasel, HarmonyRose, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaaDgIrL, MoonWatersLight, quattrecskids, TheSilverWolf, You Desire Protector, jamaiscredule, egn17, xo21ful, TashaStarship.**

**Extra thumbs for ma homeys who reviewed the last chapter: nikyta, MoonWatersLight, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, KEZZ 1, Romantically_Distant, JuliaLestrange and Booklover9477.**

**Review prrease? **


	7. Chapter 7: Suspicion

**Chapter 7: Suspicion**

_"So what do you think?" he asked with all of his teeth gleaming perfectly against the light._

_Hermione had to stop from laughing at the story. She both hated and loved that they could easily fall out of this world raging with war and strife and into their own little world. This little world was becoming too precious to Hermione._

_"This is obviously Romeo and Juliet" the brunette said scoffing at the piece of literature before them. "I mean it's even got the girls name being Juliet"_

_"It's a well-known wizarding tale" he said smirking and tracing patterns on her wrist. "But some say that it didn't end with them dying, but him finding a way to leave their bodies and into another space or time to love each other without anything getting in the way"_

_"But how?" Hermione asked "That doesn't make any sense"_

_"He was a powerful wizard it was said he created their marriage binding that bound couples life, magic and souls together" Sirius said matter of factly. "I've read about a type of marriage ceremony where they do this, but it's rarely done because no one knows how to do it right"_

_Hermione scoffed at his unnecessary speech "Why did you ask me to read it?"_

_"I thought Hermione Granger welcomed all forms of knowledge" he said scandalised that she would say something like this._

_"Not when it's irrelevant to anything that I was previously working on" she said. He then kissed her before returning to trying to decipher code on the Potterwatch. _

-8-

Hermione was tired of faking being asleep. Ever since Remus had found that she couldn't die, he always seemed to want to start a conversation. She didn't need him getting close.

She couldn't sleep properly due to the pain. Her leg wasn't healing that great because apparently when Mulciber crushed her femur, he had also torn all of her nerves and muscle tissue as well. This meant that she had to grow back every single one of them. This coupled with the after-effects of the Crutiatus curse and her still mending cuts, she was in much pain.

She wanted those Slytherins heads on pikes. But then again, when had she not?

She needed to get to the library to get her plan into action. There lay the spells that she needed to learn and potions she had to brew. Dumbledore had come to her earlier to tell her that he was going to expel those students. She hated herself with all that she had because she wanted those motherfuckers to pay.

Yes, she wanted them expelled. But she knew that they would just join Voldemort's ranks faster and she couldn't let that happen. She had to grit her teeth and stop Dumbledore from dishing out that part of her revenge.

But she was confidant in getting her part of the revenge, she had to smirk at that. She had to plan it out carefully because she herself knew that revenge was a dish best served cold.

With this much time away from books, she had nothing to stop her thoughts from straying to the Black-haired man. He constantly flittered to her mind and she hated it.

She could remember when she first got to this time, she had been dropped right before a broom cupboard and out came a messy looking Sirius Black and some random Hufflepuff. They looked to be doing more than studying the inside of the broom cupboard if their messy robes had anything to say about it.

Neither of them saw Hermione and the brunette from the future thought that her heart was going to come jumping up her throat. At the scene Hermione broke down and cried. She recognised that the man was the younger Sirius and not her own Sirius. But that scene would forever be tattooed on the backs of her eyelids.

She tried to shake away that feeling of hate that rolled through her system at Sirius. She felt that hate more than any Slytherin in her time.

He did this to her.

She willed her brain to give her sleep, she didn't want to think about him more than she had to.

-8-

The days past and when Hermione was back in her dormitory, her roommates didn't even think her missing. Which was a good thing. The last thing she wanted was everybody else finding out.

The first thing she did when she was released was finish off the Wolfsbane potion. Then she could fully focus on revenge.

She researched what she needed to do and was surprised to find that what she needed was something that she could acquire. She needed to do some exploring of the Forbidden Forest again, and she hated the thought of that alone.

Hermione still had trouble walking as her new nerves and muscles weren't working as good as before so she had to sometimes stop herself from wincing at sudden sharp pains. She had to keep a straight face around Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore or she's be sentenced to more time in that hell.

Hermione went about her daily business and noticed that the Marauders kept their word. In classes, they wouldn't look at her. Peter had bumped into her the other day but just blushed red and avoided contact when he zoomed off. She glared at the boy before walking away smiling at how they seemed to follow out with her order. At least that could make it easier.

The brunette finally brought herself to walk into the Forbidden Forest again. She sighed as she reached the border and she looked out to Hagrid's hut once before entering the forest. It was so strange not to pop in for a cup of tea. But then again, she didn't want her heart to fill with ache if she decided to befriend him again.

-8-

Sirius was again filled with thoughts of only Hermione. He could see her limping around the school and just that alone stirred guilt down in his stomach. James had made them keep their promise. They couldn't even discuss anything about that night. Sirius felt so many questions fill his mind and little did he know that questions also burned in James and Remus too.

They all kept watchful eyes on Hermione whenever she was around but keeping with their promises they did nothing about it. All their classes seemed to be consumed with Hermione watching. This was a distracting matter.

Sirius had felt the weight of the situation upon him again as he walked with his Quidditch team. They were practising harder than ever with the upcoming game against Hufflepuff. Since they had lost by default to the Ravenclaws in the last game, James was training them harder than he had ever remembered. Sirius could feel sweat reach places he had never thought it could before because of this. Sirius was tired, he was done for today. At least she couldn't plague his thoughts when he slept like a rock.

Sirius walked and didn't recognise his brother walking toward them. He had a glare that perfectly articulated every Black feature about his face. Sirius tried hard to match it. Both gripped their broomsticks tightly as they strode past each other.

Regulus muttered "Fucking disgusting blood traitor" as he past.

Sirius' knuckles turned white as he whipped around to give as much as he got from the boy. As he turned, Regulus had already kicked off the ground and was in the air.

The Marauder already had a bad week and this was just a tipping point. He turned to mount his broom when a hand grasped his arm.

"It's not worth it" James said, trying to calm him down. But Sirius just shook off his hand and kicked off the ground. He then shot after his unsuspecting brother. He apparently was going for a casual ride, was he? Sirius couldn't tell, all he could see was red.

He zoomed past and aimed a punch at his jaw smacking the younger boy quite hard. Regulus caught his bearings quite fast before flying over to try and knock his older brother off his broom.

Both boys stayed at this, throwing punches and shoves and violent shaking in mid-air. Both were giving as good as they got. For entirely different reasons. Before either had known this, they both made their way far from Hogwarts and somewhere over the Forbidden forest.

-8-

Hermione found some Alcide in the forest. It's magical property of blending was what she needed and she pocketed it. She was in a part of the forest that she had never seen before and THAT was saying something. She had been to so many other parts and this part was so dense that some times she couldn't see her path because it was that dark.

Out of nowhere the tree above her parted and-

SMACK!

Sirius had fallen directly onto Hermione. They did this pretty hard as all Hermione could feel was wounds reopen and her leg gave bouts of piercing pain searing pain throughout her body. Her eyes opened to find the dark-haired wizard fully pressed upon her. She could feel that she had re cracked a rib. With the remaining strength in her previous breath she pushed the wizard off her.

She definately cracked a rib by the feel of it and she tried to sit up.

Sirius had seemed to come to his senses and his eyes widened as they came into focus. Did he really just fall on her?

He stuttered to begin a sentence "I- umm" he never stuttered in front of girls. This wasn't right. But then again, he had never fallen on one either.

Her head turned away from him and her eyes widened as she eyed the second body before her. Regulus' body lay mangled with his neck turning in an awfully wrong direction. Blood splattered around his temple and Hermione choked on her next thought.

She reacted quickly, pulling herself up and quickly over to him. Hermione cast _loco costa _before feeling the pain stop and her rib snap back into place.

She then turned to Regulus and spelled _Renrervate _ she quickly revived him and he took in one big breath. Hermione had to thank heavens he was still alive. She then turned to fully inspect the damage his body had come to.

"What the fuck Sirius?" she screeched turning to glare daggers at the boy. "What the fuck did you do?"

He seemed to just scoff at her insinuation that he had anything to do with it. "He started it"

"I didn't, you fil-" Regulus started before he was cut off by ripping scream as she turned his neck to the right angle. She then muttered a round of numbing spells to various parts of his neck. Now she could clearly see that he had dislocated his shoulder as well.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts less if your taken by surprise" she said wiping the new tears that formed around his eyes. She seemed to then coo him gently. "It's ok, everything's going to be alright"

"Well, tell me the next time you try something like that" he said viciously. He was embarrassed that she was wiping away his tears. She didn't seem to hear him as moved to then run diagnostic spells all over his body. She was relieved that the main problem lay in his snapped neck. She then mended his neck correctly before looking at his awkwardly twisted robe.

Hermione then made to set his elbow so she straddled him gingerly hoping to not injure anything else further. Sirius seemed to be slightly shocked and entirely against the idea of her on top of his brother. The very same ungrateful brother who denounced him as a blood traitor.

She then vanished his robes and shirt and Sirius couldn't help speaking out. "I'll do that" he said moving forward to take over from Hermione.

"NO!" Regulus instantly cried "You aren't touching me".

Hermione just screeched "Shut up!" she then turned back to work. She found and noted the 7 major things that needed her attention right now. "I can't concentrate"

The brunette then picked up his awkwardly placed elbow and as she readied her wand in the other hand to snap it back into place her eye caught something.

She turned to it and felt her heart stop. Right before her on his forearm was the Dark Mark. She turned to quickly conjure a bandage around it to shield it from Sirius' view. She looked to him and found that he hadn't noticed anything perculiar about Regulus yet.

The very same Mark that brought pain to her and every person she loved was already on him. She turned to see that Regulus had screwed his eyes shut from the new pain he knew he was sure to experience.

Hermione had to steady her grip on him as her sanity was wavering. _He was just a boy_.

She cast the spell that reset his shoulder and sent a shuddering scream into the forest. She wanted to punish this boy, but she also wanted to collect him in a ball and lock him away somewhere safe.

"I told you to fucking warn me" Regulus cried.

Sirius seemed immune to this because he knew for a fact that Regulus had been through worse. Sirius had made sure of that.

"Do I look like I take orders from pompous purebloods?" Hermione spat with more venom than she could have ever thought.

Regulus then quietened down and seemed to just heave peacefully. Hermione turned to the older Black and tried to bring some heat into her speech. "Why don't you go find someone to help your brother instead of sitting there like an idiot?"

"He's no brother of mine" Regulus spat venomously. Sirius didn't pay any heed to Regulus but was taken aback by the girl's offensive tone. He hesitated before he stood and made his way over to where he assumed Hogwarts was.

Once he was out of their line of sight, Hermione turned back to look at the boy before her. He was merely 15 years old. He hadn't even sat his OWLS and Voldemort had recruited him. She stared at his chest for a long time with emotion welling up in her heart at the sight. He didn't even have hair on his chest, he was a _boy_.

"Stop staring at me like that" Regulus said trying to sound authoritative but ending up sounding awkward. It was all embarrassment. Hermione's eyes snapped to his face where she could see was a faint blush around his cheeks.

She just smiled at him, tearing the crack in her heart a few inches more. She eyed the mark and realised now why he wasn't trying to hide it. It was because Voldemort wasn't widely known and neither were his Dark Marks. The only trace of him around was his small muggle killings in this time.

Hermione then ran her fingers up his chest, she then felt him wince and at that point she mended his rib. They fell into a nice silence as this happened. Hermione didn't realise but she had taken a seat on his lap as she did this.

"Why do you hate muggleborns so much?" Hermione asked finally as she finished and decided to run an extra check down his chest.

He looked confused "Why do you want to know?" he asked finally having the courage to look her directly in the eye. She then finished her work on his chest and trailed her fingers down to his forearm. There lay the bane of Hermione's existance.

They both turned to look at it and realisation hit Regulus. He then pulled his hand back and he tried to sit up but that brought him into an uncomfortable closeness with the witch.

"This is none of your fucking business" he made to push her off but she held his wrists. She knew he was much weaker right now so she just pulled his hands to stick them together. He struggled against her hold as he couldn't get it off.

"Do you want to kill them?" she asked looking closely into his eyes. He was the one that seemed to be taken aback by her question for a millisecond. Being that close to each other afforded her the opportunity to catch the expression.

He struggled to answer with a response that would give it the effect he wanted. He stuttered before falling into a momentary flash of anger.

"You don't know anything about anything" he growled. It was so childish it reminded Hermione that she dealt with a boy.

Hermione sighed, not feeling tired, but knowing she couldn't win an argument with him. Not when he was finding almost any reason to stay away from her. She had to remember that Regulus didn't want to like her. But she'd at least get him to trust her.

"You're right" she said quietly "I don't know anything about anything". She was true in her words at least. He went through a familial pressure that she had never known. He was almost destined to be a death eater from birth. That in itself was why she didn't know what that was like.

"I know you're smart enough to make your own decisions" she said softly. "I just hope you make the right one"

"I'm not betraying my family, mudblood" he said biting with as much venom as his voice could muster. He knew exactly what decision she was talking about.

"I'm not asking you to" she pleaded looking him straight in the eye to let him know she wasn't trying to sway him. She wanted him to come with his own two feet.

"But in exchange for not telling Dumbledore about what I know today" she glanced toward his mark then back up to him she poured all sincerity into her words. "I want one thing in return"

"And what's that?" he asked full of suspicion.

"I want you to meet me on the seventh floor, east corridor. The last abandoned classroom just before curfew tomorrow" she said clearly.

She then climbed off his lap before rummaging through her bag and pulling out a vial. She tossed it at him before standing up straight. "It's a pepper-up potion"

He downed it without questioning and Hermione thought at least that was progress.

She then turned and walked on toward the special rose bush she knew was around here somewhere. She knew that she had to do something about Regulus if she wanted to give him the chance to defect without dying. Like last time.

Just as she turned to leave, Sirius slumped against the ground gobsmacked at what he had heard.

-8-

Sirius Black sat in the Gryffindor common room with an intoxicated Diana Olen on his lap. The room was filled with lively music and so much food and alcohol that Sirius himself felt claustrophobic. This had been because he was looking out for Hermione who had disappeared up the girl's dormitory and was sure to come down soon. It was the next day and Gryffindor had won their game against Hufflepuff.

The dark-haired man looked over to his best mate and he had just dropped out of their world and into his own with Lily Evans. He looked like every word out of her mouth was pure gold. Sirius snorted before training his eyes directly at the girl's staircase. He had positioned himself directly here for that purpose.

"So Sirius, do you wanna go somewhere private?" Diana asked seductively. Sirius could only cringe at the level of alcohol present in her breath. This was very odd for Sirius that never turned down a lass because of this. In fact, had Hermione not been on his mind, he'd be celebrating in some broom cupboard somewhere with Diana.

He was awfully lucky that Hermione hadn't distorted his game that much. James Potter as Captain didn't allow shit like that.

He looked at the time and right there it read 9:48pm. He turned to the stairs and finally he spotted her as she came down.

Hermione weaved her way through the crowd and Sirius thanked fuck as he pulled himself out of Diana's hold with a "Sorry, love".

He then got to a inconspicuous place and covered himself with James' invisibility cloak. He followed the brunette out of the Gryffindor common room and instead of climbing higher toward the seventh floor like he knew she would, she descended a floor. Before he knew it, he found himself staring at the entrance to the Headmasters office.

"Lemon drops" Hermione said softly before the Gargoyles moved. Sirius kept close to her so he could pass with her. Was that old spice he smelled? Why did she have a man's scent?

She walked into the office that held one Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Conte d'Hiver" he said straying his eyes toward the space behind her for a second. If Sirius wasn't mistaken, he thought Dumbledore made eye contact with him. "Just the person I was expecting"

"Professor" she greeted before walking forward and pulling out 7 vials with a clear blue colour. She placed them on the desk. "There is no particular order for him to drink it in. The only requirement is that he not miss a single day of it"

"That is all very good" he said as he eyed the vials. "So you sure you do not wish Mr Lupin to know his real saviour?"

"I'm not his saviour, I haven't cured him yet" Hermione said stating the facts like the good little girl she was.

"But you have helped him control it and that is all he can ask of right now, dear" he said softly before reaching over to pick one vial up.

She nodded before speaking again "No, Professor. I'd rather you reveal yourself as the potion-maker. It will make more sense" Hermione said as she made to turn back.

"Very well, if it is your wish" he said understanding the wish of his student. "Now I have happened across the most curious thing in the Department of Mysteries today"

"So, Professor you took care of the Prophecy?" she asked now getting straight down to business.

"Yes, child. I have taken Trelawney off the Seer's list though I know she will be terribly distraught" he continued on. "Anyway, as I was saying. I came across a list of purebloods that had no house to claim. It was interesting to see your name there"

Hermione stopped to make sure she heard right. The information sunk in and she burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Once again in this time, she had found herself unable to control the laughter that rung from her stomach. She doubled over and had to clutch the nearest seat to steady herself. She had never heard something so funny in her life. In all of her life, nothing would ever bypass this as the best of moment of her life.

"Could I get that in writing please?" Hermione asked.

She then heard Dumbledore join her in her mirth before she broke out into more uncontrollable guffaws. She literally had to force the bubbling humour down as it hurt her sides and were probably opening her wounds again. Hermione finally stopped and turned to the Headmaster who had the twinkle in his eye as he looked at her. The question was clear in her eyes _How?_

"Well, it seems that when your husband sealed your lives together, he did so your blood. He entered you as his wife in blood, but seeing as you haven't officially received his parent's approval you remain to be without a house"

Hermione couldn't help but scowl "That sounds just like him. To act without concern or regard for anyone else beside himself. I mean look at where I am right now, a pureblood with a house to belong to" she said trying to stop the sob that choked her throat. She tried to keep the humour in her voice "What use is that?"

She then made to stand before he saw her poor excuse for crying. Sirius Black, her husband rocked her emotions hard and she hated it . Hermione had reached the door and was about to exit it when Dumbledore called.

"Don't underestimate his knowledge of love, Miss Conte d'H-" he said softly.

"He was a selfish bastard that knew I didn't want him to die for me, but did it anyways. That's not love, Professor, that's stupidity at it's finest" Hermione said before turning back toward the door "Goodnight, Professor" she said as she walked out past the Gargoyles.

Sirius tried to sneak out with her processing all this information when he felt a barrier between him and the door. The gargoyle had then moved back into place sealing his fate.

"Good evening, Mr Black" Dumbledore said still with the twinkling in his eye.

-8-

**A/N: Alrighty guys. I'm sorry about the day late update, but this was because of my jam-packed week. I don't think I'll be able to update until Sunday. I swear revenge will come. It will be sweet. Just after this week I might even be able to update every single day.**

**Just so everyone knows, this story will probably be a long one. I'm sorry if the waiting business is not your cup of tea, (as a fanfic reader, it's for sure not mine). I hope you'll stick with me.**

*****IMPORTANT NOTE****I should probably put a warning at the beginning of my fics that I love to keep the reader in suspense. I honestly will answer your questions all throughout the fic but my explanation for that is that I hate, hate, hate when authors load me with heaps of information in the first chapter. I have a very small storage capacity for information so I'm hoping for people like me out there that I'm giving you bird sized bits of information by chapter. :D**

**Thank you to all of those that listed this as a favourite and put it on story alert: Ceralyn, Elnora-17, Nothorse, Technology, Becklag, GlowingMoon12, shannco, bch1993, bookinspired, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, Angel Girl5, ashley4948, PeaceLoveUnicorns94, SoChibi, xxIllyriaxx, julsey.**

**Also to my lovely, lovely reviewers. Do you know how amazing you are? No, do you? Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, bookinspired, egn17, Romantically Distant, TsukiyoTenshi, niktya, Ceralyn, amrawo, beautybrainsHG, BookLover9477, Sesshomaru'sGinstuki, Julia Lestrange, MoonWatersLight, Angel Girl5, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL and KEZZ 1.**

**Until next week then...**


	8. Chapter 8: Apologies

**Chapter 8: Apologies.**

"You want me to float this water in the air? That's all you want me to do" he asked sceptical. All he could think of was that this person before him was crazy. Well obviously she was crazy, you didn't just smear your dirty blood on any pureblood without being crazy.

"No, I said for you to keep it there" Hermione said irritated at the boy. After the very last piece of information she got from Dumbledore she was having the worst time keeping calm. How on earth was she going to focus on Regulus when all that kept at her thoughts were his stupid brother.

Regulus kept his eyes suspicious as he turned to the water and cast the spell _Praefluo._

Once all the water was out of the bowl above it, Regulus kept it there. "What else?" he asked feeling every bit of this experience was beneath him.

"I said to concentrate on it, don't think about me" Hermione said carefully examining him.

"I don't see what the point of all of this is" he said moving the water up and down and creating curious patterns.

"I didn't say for you to move it, I said for you to keep it steady" she said stilling his wand movements with her hand. He pulled a bored expression on "I want to see how good your concentration is"

He scoffed "My concentration is just fine"

She stepped closer to him so much so that the hair on his neck arose.

The water fell splashing the bowl and the area around it. Regulus turned to her fury apparent in his gaze.

"What do you want from me?" he said low and dangerous.

"I want you to do it right" she said loudly. Her patience wearing thin.

He turned toward the door and was walking toward it when she called to him.

"Ok, that was harsh" she said stilling him in his movements. He turned to her to scowl before turning back fully.

"I'm sorry, Regulus. I promise not to raise my voice ever again" she said sounding like a kindergartener that got caught stealing a toy. He didn't care much for her apology as he thought she should be apologising. He was a blooming pureblood for Merlin's sake. You didn't raise your voice at someone of his stature.

She bowed her head shamefully as she came to sit in front of him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds pulling a few shields and defences around her most painful memories. Anything incriminating could not be found as she plucked out her very innocent memories for display.

She opened her eyes to find Regulus staring at her weird. That was not a look that one associated with Regulus Black.

Hermione then looked at him with a smile on her face. He found his voice again "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to be able to make your own decisions, Regulus" Hermione said clearly. "I've told you this before now raise your wand"

He didn't question it but raised his wand directly at her face. He knew he wasn't going to do anything to her, he wasn't that stupid. But he waned some other instinct than the one that was ever present in her eyes. Trust. Something that he had so much trouble giving yet she gave so willingly.

"The incantation is _Legilimens _" she said closing her eyes.

Regulus recognised the incantation but didn't question her as he delved into her mind. The first thing he saw was two muggles. The woman had on a very curious white coat on while the man had on a very familiar smile.

"Do you see my parents?" Hermione asked as he watched them converse and laugh. Regulus nodded his head wondering how they could laugh and converse so easily. He had known his family was far from friendly and could never be as careless as this. This was not the look of the dirty, uncivilised people he was so used to picturing.

The memory faded and all he could see know was blank. There were so many things at once but nothing at the same time. He tried to pluck something out but it seemed insignificant.

"Now what do you see?" Hermione asked with her eyes closed and head tilted upward.

"Nothing" he said trying to pick at a memory but realising that everyone he plucked was a draw up of nothing.

"Why won't you let me in?" he asked prodding more as he realised that her mind couldn't have so few memories.

"This is what a clear mind looks like. I'm concentrating on nothing and you are seeing nothing" she explained. He finally pulled out of her mind a bit breathless from the energy that spell took away from him.

"You need an absolutely clear mind to master Occulemncy" she explained leaning in "That's why I need your absolute concentration"

Regulus still remained suspicious with many MANY questions, but stood and started the spell again to levitate the water.

-8-

"I'm sorry, Sir" Sirius said sitting reluctantly onto his plush chair. Dumbledore eyed the boy curiously. The subject of Dumbledore's previous conversation had heard everything that had been said but understood almost none of it.

"How long have you been following, Miss Conte d'hiver?" he asked curiously.

"I just- I mean I haven't- Just tonight" Sirius started, feeling like he had just dropped himself in a bucket load of shit.

"May I ask why?"

"She was going to meet my brother and I wanted to make sure that she wasn't walking into a trap or something like that" he explained, thinking that it seemed plausible. It wasn't entirely his reason, but it would do.

"That is very noble of you, Mr. Black. But I'm sure if you had asked to accompany her, she'd have considered your offer. She isn't unreasonable, I'm sure of that" Dumbledore advised.

"Well, she doesn't really like me, Professor" he said his face flushing red. "Not after that incident"

The older wizard nodded slowly. "I can understand that. But I can't have you following Miss Conte d'hiver around. Surely you know that she can handle herself in any situation"

Sirius nodded and for some reason, could tell by the twinkle of his eye that he knew that Hermione was more than everyone knew her to be. Sirius understood the warning behind his words.

"What does that potion do?" Sirius asked motioning toward the vials on his desk.

"I'll let Mr Lupin inform you of that himself" he said smiling knowingly. Sirius knew then that he wasn't getting anything out of this man.

"Will that be all Professor?" Sirius asked itching to get out of there.

"Yes, Mr Black. You may be excused" he dismissed.

-8-

Hermione wished she could freeze this moment in time. Somewhere safe where nothing could ruin it. This was too finger-licking good.

"Are you even listening?" Severus Snape snapped. Lily Evans nudged him from the side and his sour expression cleared off his face. Hermione's attention was brought back to this very moment in time. Maybe being sent back to this time wasn't a curse.

"Yes, I am" she said smiling, but hoping it didn't come off smug.

Severus shuffled a bit before saying "So are we good?" he said half impatient, the other half seeking. Hermione thought that even if he were still a slimey git, he made a cute teenage boy.

"Yes, Severus. Can I call you Severus?" she asked, the giddy feeling inside her from Severus Snape apologising was just too much. Now that she was on a first name basis with him, it felt too good. For all the years he tortured her, he was now indebted to her. There was no other feeling in the world this good.

"Sure" he said but his face indicated anything but that. Lily beamed from beside him and he nodded toward Hermione before shooting off.

Lily took a seat across Hermione in the library and the feeling in Hermione vanished. Getting close to Severus would be a good thing, but for Lily that was a big no-no. Lily smiled "Do you mind?" she gestured. Well, Hermione couldn't bloody well say no, now could she?

"Go ahead" Hermione said.

After they had settled into a nice quiet, Hermione felt like she was being watched, she didn't like that. Lifting her head, she could see Lily staring at her. When she was caught, Lily turned away and blushed a light pink. Hermione looked away wondering if the other Gryffindor was a bit done in the head.

"I wanted to thank you too" she said shyly. Hermione had to wrack her brain to wonder why. She had done nothing to the girl but blame her for James' stupidity. She wasn't nice about it either.

"Why?" Hermione asked, giving up when her search for a reason came up with nothing.

"Well, you told me to give Potter a chance and well-" she broke off giggling a bit "-When I did, I found that he is a pretty decent bloke"

Hermione told herself that this just couldn't be happening. "That's nice" she commented wanting to throw up at the sound of it. James Potter a nice bloke? Yeah, not when he decides to unleash a werewolf on you, he's not. She almost laughed at Lily for her naivety.

"So I'm going to Hogsmeade with him next Saturday" she continued to blush red at her words. Her face almost matched her hair.

Hermione forced a smile on her face "I'm happy for you" she said. If she could take back her words about James, she would. That fucker deserved none of the happiness Lily would bring him. She wondered if it were too late to match Lily with Severus.

"That's why I wanted to ask you" she asked looking at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen in her life. "If you could accompany me"

"To Hogsmeade?" she asked, wondering why? Why Merlin, fucking why?

"Yes" she said hopeful, all traces of shyness gone "I was wondering if you'd want to-"

"No" Hermione said automatically. It sounded rude to cut Lily off, but honestly she couldn't give a flying fuck right now.

"But Sirius was coming and I thought that-" she was startled by Hermione's offensive response.

"You thought that I'd want to get into Black's pants" Hermione cut her off again, furious at the redhead. Who did she think she was? She thought she was such a know-it-all and for the first time in her life, Hermione hated someone for it.

"Yes- I mean no- I'm sorry" Lily said getting flustered by the brunette's rising temper. "I just wanted to repay you"

"I didn't do anything for you to repay me" Hermione said rising from her seat "And sticking me with that fuckwit wouldn't help you repay me even if you did"

Hermione then stormed out of the library. She was furious at Regulus, at Sirius, at herself and she took it out on Lily. She wanted to turn back to the girl to apologise but kept her feet on her destined path. This is what she was after anyways. No friendliness with anything closely related to the Marauders at all. Everything to do with Death Eaters she thought to herself.

She steeled herself toward the seventh floor where her other plan lay brewing. All she needed was a week and everything would be sorted. Her anger would be unleashed onto the ones that deserved it most and she would be closer to completing her goal.

-8-

Hermione spent that week realising that the Marauders looked at her more than usual. She obviously had seen their stares during class before that, but now it had escalated exponentially. This plus Lily, who always looked like a wounded puppy around Hermione, was always staring at her. Hermione hated the feel of eyes on her. She hated being watched. But she didn't want to give them any indication that they interfered with her daily life, so she ignored them all.

By Friday, she was so annoyed that she wanted to blind all five of them, so they'd keep their eyes where it belonged. She had to breathe and focus her anger on those that actually deserved it. Those good-for-nothing Slytherins. They seemed shocked to see her back in school but kept their scowling and taunting to a minimum. Either out of fear of retaliation or the satisfaction of having the last word? Well it didn't matter either way, they suspected nothing.

Hermione had just turned to the staircase when she felt a hand grasp her and pull. She immediately flung the person against the wall. Seeing as the person pulled her into the alcove, she was pretty close up to him and found no one other than Sirius Black.

He then fell to the ground on impact. He had caught his footing and made to stand shakily. Hermione had to plant her feet firmly on the ground. She itched to step forward and help him up, but she restrained herself. She was not getting close to Sirius, goddamnit.

"What do you want, Black?" she asked trying to rise the level of anger in her voice. She needed to appear angry, even though she hurt inside to accidently hurt him.

He came back to his senses and snapped out of whatever trance he was in "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said breathing a bit shakily.

"What do you want? I told you to leave me the fuck alone" she said turning to leave. He was too close for comfort. She could sense him and just him. It hurt her inside that she couldn't run her fingers through his hair or kiss his lips or hold him close. She was angry that this time offered her a living, breathing Sirius Black, but an unattainable one.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry" he said in a rush "I fucked up big time" he looked at her and poured every ounce of sincerity into his words. Her heart broke further at the man's expression before her. That same expression his older counterpart would wear and she would crumble. But she couldn't let that happen this time, she needed to stay away from him. Away from him! she screamed at herself.

"I know you fucked up big time, Black. Tell me something I don't know" she said adding a sneer for good measure. Every word that fell out of her own mouth tore her heart into little shreds. She honestly didn't want to have anything to do with him, she couldn't find a better way than hate. It worked for Draco Malfoy, it had to work for her now. She had to remind herself that to protect her fragile little heart, she needed to do this. The words might've cut at her, but getting closer to him would break it beyond repair. She had to remind herself of this.

"Well- I - Thank you" he finally got out after the stutter. She looked at him like he were mentally deficient and he honestly felt it too "Thank you for protecting, Remus"

"Don't think anything of it" she said honestly wanting to die of sorrow at the words that came out of his mouth "If I'd known it were a Marauder, you best know I would've let the centaur give him what was coming"

Sirius seemed to be taken aback by the ferocity of her words. He knew better, that she had tried to cure Remus of his curse, but still he was shocked by her fierce words.

Hermione turned and was just about to leave when she said "Don't you dare touch me ever again, Black"

She walked on toward her relief of annoyance. Tonight her plan would come into play and she was going to have fun.

-8-

Mulciber, Rosier and Avery awoke to very dark surroundings. They all tried to move but felt they couldn't move against the restraints that bound their feet and their arms spread eagle. Without their shirts on they felt like they were going to be crucified. They opened their eyes to focus on the girl before them. She sat before them and as their eyes recognised who it was before them, they scowled. This seemed to bring a smile on her face.

"Good Evening, boys" she said standing and shrugging off her robes. She then stepped forward and inspected each one of them in turn. They pulled futilely at the binds and found that there was no escape.

"It doesn't feel too good, does it?" Hermione asked still with that scary smile on her face.

"Let us go, Mudblood. We might even leave you alive this time" Avery said in a cocky superior tone.

Hermione turned and started to tie her hair up in a bun. She was going to relieve some anger tonight, she'd make sure of it. "It's nice to know that you boys were trying to take my advice the last time, what with almost killing me and everything"

She then walked up to Avery and landed a punch to his face. This earned a bout of blood from his lip. Another two quick jabs to the abdomen and his face. Again to his shoulder. Another to his jaw. She landed quick and powerful hits to any part of his body that was left open. She focused all the anger into every single thrust of her fist.

"That all you got, bitch?" Avery asked with blood running down his mouth. He had a look of fury on his face. The restraints on his hands the only thing that stopped him from tearing her a new one.

She then turned to his forearm where she had suspected, no mark lay. Voldemort trusted a select few, he couldn't possibly trust these buffoons yet. She had to thank Merlin for this or her plan would be screwed epically. She hit him again in the groin and almost sung in rejoice at the whimper that fell out of his mouth. The other two looked in on the scene with a new wariness.

"I don't have my wand, right now, because I don't think I could restrain myself from killing you arseholes" she said huffing from the good feeling that ran through her. She turned and threw her fist to smash Avery's face again. His eyes focused again on her and just as he was about to speak his eyes widened and for the first time Hermione could see something akin to fear on his face.

Hermione could see he was looking over her shoulder and by the dangerous quiet, she could sense what was behind her.

"Hello, Aragog" she said turning to him and his hundreds of children that were creeping closer. They stood a few good metres from her and in the darkness, she could make out his large Acromantula figure. She had never lay eyes on his figure before but could pick him out of a crowd.

"Hello, human" he said, not curious like Firenze as to how she knew his name. Hermione knew that all he could see was the blood behind her right now.

"Very nice night for a snack, don't you think?" she said turning back to the three boys hung staring with unadulterated fear in their eyes at the mass of Acromantulas before them. She had to admit, this was a nice surprise for her.

"A beautiful one" Aragog said his figure approaching slowly. All of his children advanced slowly and finally one pounced. It hit a barrier before the group of humans and was flung back. This started a whole tide of spiders flinging themselves at the barrier. All proved to be useless as the barrier remained strong.

"Let us through, human" Aragog said deeply seeing the scene before him. She turned to the boys that hung before her and knew that this would scare them shitless. If her sense of smell were correct one of them had indeed pissed his pants.

"What about I give you these three in exchange for a fair passage?" she said gesturing toward the Slytherins behind her. Aragog muttered an affirmative and she raised her wand to look as if she were going to remove the shield when she turned and found the fear of God in their eyes. Hermione felt that her mission had been accomplished. She then sent sleeping spells their way and turned to blast the remaining spiders out of the way. She hit everyone that she could see in sight and had to hate Hagrid in this moment in time for keeping that abomination alive and spawning. Once they had been cleared and were scared away, she levitated their bodies toward Hogwarts. She was smiling at the very successful night she had just had.

Once she had gotten to her room and left them in some random broom cupboard, Hermione settled in a sitting position to secure the pensive on her lap. Once she had that on her lap, she cast _Avery videre oculus._ Once an image was formed in the bowl she had seen the last few memories that filtered through his brain of the spiders going to eat him and she smiled. The potion that she forced down their throat while they were unconscious had worked! She could now browse through his memories at will. Now every memory that entered either through his, Rosier or Mulciber's brain would get seen through her.

She smiled as she checked the other twos memories and she could see them clear as a whistle.

Their days as death eaters would provide them with all very vital information. She shuddered as she knew what she would witness because of this, but she had to keep reminding herself that this may help save the lives of many.

This thought coaxed her to sleep as she prayed that it would be enough to help them defeat Voldemort once and for all in this time. There would be no second Wizarding War and her life would have served its purpose.

-8—

**A/N: I had a jam-packed day, but when I read the reviews for the last chapter I updated today. So YAY! Thank you so much for the great response in the last chapter. **

**I would like to welcome the newbies to the story: arabellagrace, Booklover9477, eddysfer, fanda, gallagherblackthorne4ever, Humanized Serenity, Katarin Kishika, kyliehb, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, RealityContinuesToRuinMyLife (Tell me about it), Valitahh.15, wildflowerxx12, Lena88, aby14a, adig9, JustPretend2, misswinterjayne, Risiska, skopde, the sweet smelling one(love the name!), Asarin159, BornWithPants33, MischifManaged964, NorthernLights25, Rath101, DawnJinx.**

**For all of you that reviewed, my lovelies. I heart each and everyone of you! Romantically Distant, Katarin Kisika, Booklover9477, arabellagrace, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, TsukiyoTenshi, amrawo, nikyta, JuliaLestrange, MoonWatersLight, misswinterjayne, Angel Girl5, KEZZ 1.**

**Love yo faces! I'll see you in a few days. **

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9: Thankful

**Chapter 9: Thankful**

_She was a widow _Sirius thought as he once took to staring at her during D.A.D.A. She was so full of secrets that he couldn't help but wonder. For the past month, they kept their distances but all the Marauders knew about her mysterious husband. Sirius suddenly was aware of her timetable, habits and everything about her now. He couldn't help that she was the only thing that plagued his mind. The only thing..

It rained havoc on his social life that used to be revolved around anything with a skirt. Now it revolved around one girl, he had a sudden flash of what James must have been going through since 3rd year. He felt a burning sympathy for his friend who had it ten times worse because he was in love with Lily Evans. Sirius just wanted to find out Hermione's secrets.

She was awfully young to be married and it couldn't have been because she was pregnant, right? Were they a bit advanced in France, or something? What on earth could make him die for her? Was he really as stupid as she had said he was? Why was she so angry that he did that too?

Sirius had told the Marauders everything about Hermione except for her budding relationship with his brother and of course, the mysterious potion. He didn't know why he felt the need to hide it from them but he wanted to see what it did.

Too soon did the full moon come about again and this time the Marauders couldn't accompany Remus to the Shrieking Shack. After the last run in, they couldn't risk ever going out with their werewolf friend. Sirius could only wish his friend the best every night he went to Dumbledore's office and finally the night of the full moon.

By the next morning, Sirius was surprised to see that instead of the empty bed that he expected, he could find Remus Lupin sitting there, fully dressed for the day. It was barely even 6 and classes didn't start till 9. He looked absolutely radiant with a triumphant look on his face. He had never, for the 6 years that Sirius had known him, looked like that after a full moon.

"Good morning, Pads" he smirked as he sat with a book in his lap.

Sirius was speechless getting up and he looked around to see that James and Peter had awoken as well and were coming closer to Remus to see that it was indeed the werewolf.

All the three were absolutely gobsmacked by the appearance of their friend. He looked roughed up a bit, but other than that, he looked just like he was the night. They all had the question apparent in their eyes.

"It was the potion" he said answering. "I swear, I've never felt anything like it" he looked over to the other side of the dormitory to see that Frank and Ernest were still snoring asleep.

"I mean, I still turned. But this time I didn't feel any bone break, nor did I black out. I remember everything that happened and could even control it" he said with the brightest smile the boys had ever seen. He got up and did a little skip around the room. The boys could not believe their eyes. "I willed the beast to sleep last night" he said very proudly.

"I want to kiss the person that invented this potion" he said aloud to the boys as he continued his little victory dance. James and Peter joined in with laughter and his joy. "You mean Dumbledore" James asked with laughter.

At this statement, Sirius felt robbed. He didn't brew the potion himself, but he knew who the credit should go to and he did not hesitate in his next move.

"Conte d'hiver brewed the potion" Sirius said this in a rush and a quiet had settled over the room as all the boys looked at him with confusion. They all stood disbelieving as Sirius was just a few moments ago at the revelation of his friend's apparent health.

"I followed her into Dumbledore's office with your cloak" he said turning to James "And she gave Dumbledore the vials and instructions. She asked him not to tell you who brewed it"

All the boys sat dumbstruck "But why would she do that? She said she'd have let him die" James voiced. Remus sat looking shocked at the statement. All the joy that the room had was now sucked out as Sirius explained what he knew.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked looking so guilty for his mistreatment of her, no matter how insignificant it was compared to James and Sirius. The whole room remained silent as the question had been answered by Sirius' silence.

All of a sudden, Remus shot up and was out of the boys dormitory before either of them could think of what he was going to do. Sirius looked to the other two boys and found them looking so shameful. James had his palms in his eyes and Sirius knew just the feeling.

All the boys turned to get ready for the day and left the dormitory not expecting to see Remus pacing in front of the girl's dormitory. He looked with guilt written across his face and the boys made their way over to him.

"She's probably not even there" Sirius said coming up to him. Remus turned to glare at him but remained pacing. Some students started to file down the stairs but none of them were Hermione.

They waited until finally Lily had come down the stairs and blushed a light pink as she saw the Marauders. She walked up to them slowly breaking away from her friends.

"Where's Hermione?" Remus asked as soon as she neared. She seemed to be taken by surprise by his question.

"She always leaves early" Lily said and Remus immediately turned and left toward the portrait hole.

The boys followed after and left Lily in confusion. She was curious to what they needed with the girl.

They followed the werewolf down to the Great Hall where his eyes roamed the hall and found no trace of the girl. He turned on his heel and made his way up the staircase and the group of onlookers followed him.

They had searched a few floors and as Sirius checked the time, class was still very far off. She couldn't possibly be in the library now, it was closed and opened when class was in session. Once they had reached the fourth floor, they came across the back of the girl they had been searching the entire school for.

Remus broke into a jog to catch up to her. Once he got a hold of her he spun her around and crushed her to his front. She was obviously taken by surprise at this new body pressing himself against her. The boys behind Remus were shocked too to be honest by the sandy-haired boy's show of appreciation. He hugged her with great enthusiasm.

"Thank you" he whispered into her ear as he pressed her harder. She finally broke away from his grasp. To the others it looked like she was burnt by his touch. Little did they know she had little rein on her control. The remains of her control stopped her from melting in the hug from one of her old friends. She was left shaken and could only muster a full glare at the werewolf.

"What do you want?" Hermione said in a most heated voice. She longed to just stay in his arms. To be loved like she once was by her older Professor but that was not possible. Not in this time.

Remus didn't take offence by her actions "Thank you" he repeated. The boys seemed to all resonate his sentiment. They looked with pleading gazes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said and made to turn around but he planted a firm grasp on her arm. She shook him off and pulled out her wand.

"You would do best to not touch me ever again" Hermione said with so much malice in her voice she almost convinced herself.

"You brewed the potion for me, Sirius told me" he said explaining himself. Hermione seemed to have been caught if the shocked look on her face was anything to go by. She turned to fully glare at the Black boy. She could honestly strangle this man if her heart allowed it.

"Alright, werewolf. We'll get one thing straight" she lowered her wand but the look in her eye warned the boy off attempting to touch her again "I was requested by Dumbledore to brew this potion because I knew who created it"

"If I had known the werewolf I was brewing the potion for was you, you can bet I wouldn't have done it" she glared at the four before her before turning and walking off. This was the indication that she was not going to be brewing it for her again.

"Could you then please give me the instructions on how to brew it" he asked this like a man in hell would for water. James and Sirius felt like the arses they were for doing what they did even more now. The pleading in his voice broke their hearts.

At this, she turned to him "And have you brew it yourself?" she eyed him with something they themselves couldn't decipher. "Considering the band of idiots you keep company, I doubt that would be possible as the potion is extremely complex"

"Not only would that be endangering yourself if something were to go wrong, you would be endangering the lives of anyone around you during the full moon" she barely concealed her piercing look to the boys behind her. "I will be brewing the potion myself" she turned and fixed Remus with a gaze that told him she wasn't fibbing.

He looked like he had gotten ice water while in hell. He looked so grateful to the Gryffindor that he started "Than-"

"Don't! I'm doing this so that no one has to go through what I did" she told him trying to get some excuse up and at him so that she wouldn't have to look at those brown eyes in that state ever again. "And if you are really thankful, you'd do well to stay away from me" she turned to warn the rest of the Marauders with that look before turning and stalking away.

Remus had tears in his eyes, from hurt, gratitude and relief if he could identify all the emotions correctly.

-8-

Hermione rounded the corner and couldn't help the sobs that wracked her body. Her stupid eyes wouldn't let tears fall and that was harder to ease the pain that had settled in her heart. She couldn't let herself get closer to Remus. Getting close to a Maruader, meant getting close to Sirius. She couldn't do that to herself again.

She then walked into an empty bathroom. She didn't recognise that it was a boy's bathroom and who should catch her in here other than Regulus Black.

She looked to be choking on her own sobs with tears rimming her eyes but unable to fall. Regulus looked panicked as he saw her clutch a nearby sink to try and steady herself.

Hermione couldn't care less that she was very vulnerable in this state. She ran the tap and splashed some water on her face. When she turned to the boy, he still had that stricken look on his face.

She closed her eyes and let the sensations run over her and allowed her voice out over her sobs "Don't be so scared, I'm a crying girl not a dementer"

The brunette opened her eyes to see his even more panicked face

"That's how you cry?"

She half-laughed, half-sobbed and that brought back some warmth into her heart. Regulus didn't know how much his funny moments eased her pain. It made coming back to this hell not so bad.

He fixed the girl before him with a confused stare. He was always confused and left in thought around her and he didn't understand why. Even their lessons had become more confusing for him as they were learning Occulumncy but not once had she tried to delve into his mind. All she gave him were concentration exercises that he failed at. She was so frustrating when she didn't tell him anything.

"Why are you crying?" he asked breaking her mirth. She looked to him wondering how his eyes looked exactly like Sirius'.

"Careful, Reg. It might look like you care" she said this pulling a smile on her raw face. She achieved what she set out to do as his face turned into absolute disgust at her words.

"I don't care!" he said loudly. "I'm just wondering what could possibly get you uglier than you already are"

He stood looking at her face and was shocked to see that instead of the smile being wiped off, it amplified. She was suddenly brighter, like he had just called her beautiful... Which he was very sure that he didn't. His confused expression returned.

"What?" he asked getting frustrated by this girl's apparent craziness. He took on a fury he had experienced during their lessons.

"If I tell you why I'm happy you wouldn't be happy and then that would make me unhappy" she said turning to the sink again to send water across her face again. He pulled at her arm and spun her around sending water droplets across his face. It didn't seem to register as his face came into close proximity.

"You don't get to make that decision" he said grasping her wrists even tighter. Being so close as they had been in the previous lessons Regulus knew she wasn't pretty. But something about how her breath hitched and the water the trailed down her face. He himself was bewildered to find her skin with not a single blemish. It looked so soft that the water trailed down perfectly. Not a single droplet strayed from it's course and finally when he caught her eyes, he found only what he could see as definitely_ not_ ugly .

He had to shake himself out of those thoughts before he looked at her expectant of an answer. Hermione stared at him with nothing but trust in her eyes that he wouldn't do anything to her. He found himself liking that look.

"If you must know" she started not privy to any of the thoughts that he had. "You didn't insult me by my blood, but my looks. By any means, that's some improvement"

He let go of her hands like he was burnt. He was shocked that he kept close to her for so long. He turned and stormed out of the bathroom feeling very conflicted about his new-found thoughts.

-8-

Slowly the holidays came around and the lessons between Regulus and Hermione kicked up to a higher level of difficulty. They met 3 times a week and Regulus had been showing promise enough for Hermione to think they would be done as soon as they returned from the holidays. She had set him up with some exercises that would take him the holiday to complete.

During this time, Hermione experienced much peace in her life. This is exactly why she liked times without war. She spent days falling asleep reading her book and when she rose, she had a peace about her when she realised she didn't have to immediately check the sky for the dark mark. The other thing she was grateful for was being at Hogwarts for the first time and not giving a single damn about her school work. It was like she was smelling the roses for the first time ever.

She had still seen the Marauders every day and it killed her. But now they made sure to avert their gazes and that was good enough for her. Lily had given up on trying to befriend Hermione and settled for talk that was purely about Potions.

Speaking of Potions, she was currently walked into the library and found, in her usual place, Severus Snape. She smiled at the opportunity that opened up right before her.

"Good evening, Severus" she said this coming to take a seat across her normal place. He immediately looked up and sneered before schooling his features.

"Evening" he said curtly before looking like he was going to pack up.

"You don't have to leave on my account" she said very softly. She continued to do her work but realised that his stare lay on her for awhile. After awhile she couldn't take it anymore.

"Do I have something on my face?" she asked with a smile.

"Why did you help me?" he asked. Hermione had to admit that she was expecting that so she prepared an answer long before hand. She wanted to befriend him because if his future counterpart's memories were correct, his relationship with Lily had an expiry date. Lily's blooming relationship with James Potter would destroy their childhood one soon, so she had to be there.

"I don't like bullies" she said looking him straight in the eye.

"But I called you a-" he started but knew better than to use that word again.

"It doesn't matter what you called me" Hermione continued, cutting him off "Name-calling is very juvenile and I'm way too old to respond to that"

He seemed to take in her explanation and just nodded in understanding.

"But that doesn't excuse you calling anyone else _especially_ Lily, a mudblood" she said this in the hope that it might warn him. Their future that had happened in her time wouldn't have to come about if he kept heeding her warning.

He looked conflicted for a bit before continuing with whatever he was doing. Hermione felt that this was a comfortable silence they could sit in for awhile.

-8-

Hermione and Dumbledore had planned during the holidays to horcrux hunt. As fun as she thought it to be she couldn't wait.

On her first day of the holidays, she found herself in the headmaster's office again on one of the days that made her palms a bit sweaty. They were starting tonight and all Hermione could feel was dread in her heart. She knew she couldn't die, but then again, it still didn't comfort her.

Dumbledore entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hermione" he greeted and Hermione finally felt the formality between them fall away. The holidays had come about.

"Good evening, Professor" she said before fiddling with the wand in her hand. Tonight was the night they would visit Gaunt Shack. That in itself was something she had never done before. She was scared for so many other reasons than her life.

Dumbledore picked up a little pocket light before turning and signalling Hermione to follow him. They walked in silence and Hermione had already told him everything she knew of the ring. She didn't know it would be safe to take it now. Not while he was still alive and hadn't suffered any death yet. Voldemort was a threat that was widely known about. What wasn't known was anything at all about his followers, his horcruxes and the depths of his mental instability. Hermione had to remember that no one was fully aware of his real terror. They would be caught unaware and so she had to be vigilant for them. If it meant keeping Sirius of this time alive, she would do it. She didn't think she could see him die again.

Once they had reached the gates of Hogwarts, Dumbledore stopped and turned to his student. He held out his hand and Hermione grasped it. The feeling of being pushed through a tube made her uneasy stomach even more so. This had been far from her first apparition, but it was the first that she knew what lay before her. So many times she had been thrown into situations completely unaware, but this time she knew what lay before her.

They arrived outside Little Hangleton and Hermione knew as well as Dumbledore which direction to walk. They walked in silence as Hermione scanned the woods that surrounded them with a suspicious gaze. Voldemort had left Gaunt's ring in here. But who knew what traps he left for them. Hermione stopped every few paces to turn and make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Dumbledore kept his gaze straight at the house that had a snake nailed to the front. Hermione finally reached the door behind Dumbledore and made to keep watch as Dumbledore unlocked the door. They both stepped into the house and the stench of death hit both of them.

Hermione covered her mouth as she set to disarming any curses and traps that lay out for them around the room while Dumbledore set to work on the floor. Hermione walked around and as she deemed everything magically safe, she turned back to Dumbledore who had gotten the floorboards open. In the middle of the floor lay a golden box. Hermione watched as Dumbledore levitated the box and covered it with a silky handkerchief.

"Professor, surely that cannot be all that will stop the curse" Hermione said, her voice rising in pitch as the box levitated toward him.

"It is woven with unicorn hair, it will do the trick" he said then pocketing the silky package. Hermione eyed the box so hateful of something so full of evil.

A sound of a pop resonated behind the pair and as Hermione turned, she couldn't believe what she was seeing before her very eyes. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood himself by the door of the house. Without looking like a snake. If his glare was anything to go by, he was a normal-looking pureblood. His face still had a handsome shape and looked to have kept the looks even in his forties.

"What do you think you're doing here?" he said venomously.

Several non-verbal curses shot out of his wand and Hermione ducked them. She had no hope of protection against Tom Riddle, he was Tom fucking Riddle. Dumbledore deflected a few of them while sending a few spells of his own. They seemed equally matching in skill as they went to and fro.

"I'm disappointed, Tom" Dumbledore said powerfully after Riddle's last attempt was thwarted. Hermione seemed to be trying to hold her own but was severely lacking, even with Dumbledore's protection upon her. This increased the fury of his attacks that seemed to allow Hermione no room for thought as she ducked and diverted. She didn't know how she killed this man once. It didn't seem like a possibility right now.

"Take your disappointment somewhere it is needed, Dumbledore" he bellowed as a new onslaught of green streaks touched the air. Hermione's eyes widened as he saw the Killing spell nearly missing her every chance it got close.

"Your soul has been ripped apart, willingly. There is no uglier picture than a man with a mangled soul" Dumbledore retorted with another round of spells that had collapsed a few walls.

"A _mangled_ soul will keep me alive, which is more than can be said for you" he said with a Killing spell shot fast at Dumbledore. The old Professor turned set off the wood beneath their feet into dust that distracted Voldemort enough to allow Dumbledore to pull onto Hermione and turn on the spot.

He didn't count on a spell knocking Hermione's figure a few metres and out of his grasp. Dumbledore had already apparited away.

Hermione felt the spell constrict her breathing to a point of pain. She had felt pain before death and this was it. She looked up to see that the dust had cleared and Lord Voldemort was striding toward her. She needed to get out.

Get away! Get away! GET AWAY! She screamed as she apparated herself away from the scene. She didn't even think of her destination because another spell had knocked into her before she got away. She realised death when she felt it. It was an old friend and she hoped it would take her once and for all.

Sirius and James had left the local pub down in Godric's Hollow. With much smiles going around, it could only be known as the start of the Christmas break. They pushed and shoved each other as they walked down the street slightly more than inebriated.

"She was feeling my bum up" Sirius started. "She looked sorta like Hermione"

"Honestly, were you even in the same room?" James asked. "That girl looked way too pretty"

Sirius turned to stare at James in bewilderment.

Out of nowhere a body fell. Directly on top of Sirius Black. He regained consciousness to see Hermione Conte d'hiver.

"Siri—" she started as she touched his face. She was unconscious again and Sirius snapped out of his state and was panicked as ever as he and James carried her bloody body back to the Potter house.

-8—

**A/N: This chapter didn't come very easily to me. I had some bad news on Friday so I didn't want to update and have my foul mood affect my writing. I hope you all enjoyed by offering :D**

**Thanks to all of you who put this on story alert and added it to their favourites: 13Nyx13, Angel 73, Coquetry, DawnJinx, Hanane EL Mokkadem, Impalpable Ash, LaineLove, Meitschi-89, -Zabini, Nimphsky, .Leo, freedoncows007, kabukienigma, kelseydk, perfectships, psion53, unicornusmc, xXxLove is a Mind TrapxXx, AideensEnvy, Loren tenebrae, Readsalot98, oceanluvr, VampireLoverForever27, danvergal911, bridgetlynn, Diana Naturea Wolfe, Magicnightstart reader, black-miracle, psion 53 and irishwiccan**

**All so to my BEAUTIFUL reviewers who are exploding with awesomeness it's not even funny: beautybrainsHG, Humanized Serenity, Lorem tenebrae, Alexis96,Kmjb, amrawo, Impalpable Ash(You rock my world!), 13Nyx13,BookLover94, midnight, JuliaLestrange, nikyta, Ceralyn, Romantically Distant, MoonWatersLight, Angel Girl5, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL(I always have the meanest time writing your name lol!), NorthernLights25, TsukiyoTenshi, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, misswinterjayne, Coquetry and KEZZ1**

**Review, my sweetnesses?**


	10. Chapter 10: Hurt

******IMPORTANT NOTE**** Someone asked me why Hermione was so weak in the last chapter. I would like to clarify that Hermione's level of magical ability is somewhat of an experienced Auror. She would hold herself well against a death eater. But Tom Riddle is mofo Voldemort, he's an evil and powerful bastard. There are several experienced Aurors in the story and they've all died at the hands of him. I know Hermione is the brightest witch of her age and has a good magical knowledge, but she's NOT one of the most powerful beings ever. Voldemort is and Dumbledore is only as powerful because he doesn't fear death.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

-8-

**Chapter 10: Hurt**

Hermione faded in and out of consciousness throughout her journey to the house. She could smell Sirius near her and she knew she had made it. Death finally answered her prayers and she was with her husband. Finally.

But then she heard a piercing scream that woke her out of her daydream. She tried to focus her eyes but found that she was being moved too fast to see whoever screamed. Hermione just grasped the shoulder that was closest to her. She was then laid down on something hard and cold.

Her eyes shot open and when she finally focused she could see that her vision wasn't blurred with tears, but with dark blood. Wait, blood? That meant she wasn't dead. _Oh for Fuck's sake!_ she thought to herself.

She realised someone had _Renervate_'d her, she began to hate the spell with all of her power. It brought every nerve in her body to life and pain similar to the Cruciatus curse filled her chest and stomach. Hermione turned to spew black blood out onto what looked like a very clean red rug. Oh well, guess it wasn't now.

Hermione realised the curse that had hit her before she turned to Apparate was the Black Heart Curse. It planted a parasite that turned your blood into a black sludge-like liquid. It would kill Hermione in a few hours usually because of the toxicity of the sludge running from her ears, mouth and eyes right now.

The girl then focused and saw a grey haired woman pull at her robes. She lifted her head to help the woman and turned again to vomit more of the foul sludge. She righted herself and found her chest region completely exposed to the audience she had before her. Through her blood filled eyes she looked down to see that her chest was blackened at the centre. Her gaze trailed lower and she could see her skin didn't break at both hits. But they looked deathly black with purple and pink veins poking the surface.

A few gasps around the room focussed her attention on her chest. She could see that no one was moving so she fiddled for her wand.

Once she could hold it without it falling, she brought it to her chest. The brunette cast a severing spell that split open her chest. Hermione screamed at the feel of her already painful skin being ripped apart.

Hermione's wand was knocked out of her hand, but she had already done what she was hoping to achieve. She was feeling choked from the sludge coming up around her throat. The only thoughts running through her mind were that she needed it out. Out NOW!

Hands were trying to stabilise her but she screamed once again and reached one hand into her chest to pick out the nasty evil parasite in her chest. After feeling around for a few good seconds, a hand pulled her hand out and replaced it. Hermione finally felt darkness take her again as the sludge had restricted her breathing for too long.

-8-

Sirius stood horrified at the sight of the young witch's chest spilt open and the blackness spilling out covering the rest of her chest. He stood transfixed by the sight as did Mr and Mrs Potter. James seemed to be the only one that came to his senses and knocked her wand out of her hand.

Mrs. Potter jumped into action pulling at her hands that disappeared into her chest. She seemed to know what she was doing as she concentrated on finding something in her chest. Sirius knew that Mrs. Potter was an experienced Healer, but even this sight seemed to shock her.

Mr. Potter shooed the boys out of the room as he himself walked toward the fire place to floo someone. Not seconds later did a few healers step out of the fire place and make their way over to the room. They didn't even need to be told.

Richard Potter turned to the boys before him "Do you know what happened?" he asked feeling every grey hair on his head turn whiter.

"No, she fell out of the sky" Sirius started.

"Yeah, all we were doing was talk about her and she appeared" James confirmed. Both were met with a thinking Mr Potter.

"So you know her?"

"Yes, she goes to school with us" James answered. Mr Potter didn't hesitate in walking to the floo again. Seconds later, their Headmaster appeared in their drawing room. He looked worse for wear. Both boys noted this.

"Where is she?" he asked breathless from the journey. Mr Potter gestured to the closed door and Dumbledore wasted no time in pleasantries as he swept out of the room. The boys looked to each other.

As soon as the door closed behind him another ear-piercing scream rung out from behind it. All the occupants in the adjoining room winced at the sound.

It felt like most of the night was spent listening to her scream and beg the healers to stop and Sirius felt every single one. Mr Potter had followed up with a few questions but seemed to stop as the screams got more frequent and longer.

What felt like an eternity later, silence was heard for a few good few minutes. Out of the room came the healers and they looked fatigued. Mr Potter thanked them before they left and turned to see that his wife and Dumbledore came out levitating Hermione's body. She had bandages covering her chest down to her stomach and that was besides the sludge on her face arms and neck.

Mrs. Potter walked the body out toward the staircase and Dumbledore stood before the party.

"I'd like to have a word with your parents" he said dismissing the boys.

Once the boys had cleared out of the room and Mrs. Potter had returned Dumbledore started.

"Thank you for taking care of her" he said holding in the emotion in his voice.

"We need to inform her parents right away" Dorothy Potter said sitting beside her husband on the nearest couch.

"Her parents have both died. I am her legal guardian here" Dumbledore replied solemnly. They both gasped at his revelation. Mrs Potter lay her hand on her husband's as she could only imagine what hell this young woman had been through.

"So you will be reporting the incident" Mr Potter said relieved as an experienced Auror. "As soon as possible would be best, Albus"

Dumbledore looked very conflicted before he cast a silencing spell on the room. He knew that the boys wouldn't be able to resist eavesdropping. Dumbledore was so very grateful to the couple before him and did not hesitate in his next move.

The older wizard took a seat before them. He sighed before recounting all of Hermione's past that was pertinent to their silence on the matter.

"Her name is Hermione Granger. She comes from the year 2001 during the Second Wizarding War" he said this slow to let the shock settle in.

Dorothy Potter gasped even more audibly. Richard simply muttered "Impossible"

"I thought that initially" he said "That is until she provided me with information that no one of this time would know save for Voldemort and I"

"She has been helping me stop this war once and for all. Though she says things are already different in this time than what she can recall from history books" he went on. "Voldemort had already established his reign in her time and in this, the common wizard wouldn't recognise his name. You understand that he has contacts in the Ministry and will find her identity out if this is reported"

The pair before him knew of Voldemort, Mr Potter was a senior Auror with access to vital information. "Tonight we went in search of an artefact when Voldemort himself appeared. I didn't apparate us away fast enough and Hermione was caught off guard by his curse.

Dumbledore had a most shameful expression on as he said this. Mr Potter nodded solemnly "It happens to the best of us, Albus"

Mrs Potter raged "What was she doing with you in the first place? Treasure hunting in the dark of the night. She's but a child, Albus. What were you thinking?" she blinked back the tears that formed in her eyes. The older wizard flinched at the volume her voice had taken.

"Darling, please" Richard Potter tried to calm his wife, but to no avail.

"She cut her own chest open to claw out the parasite in her heart, Richard. She has no one but Albus and what has he done? He's almost gotten her killed" she was furious at the wizard before her. She paced the floor recalling everything the older man had said.

"I would never have taken her if I hadn't known she were immortal" Albus said in his defence. The two eyes turned to him again with disbelief in their eyes.

"She was sent to this particular time for a reason" he continued even when the guilt still didn't seem to want to subside. "In her time, she was married to Sirius Black"

Both their mouths hung open at the information given to them. Sirius Black, as in their newly adopted son?

"He died trying to protect her. I am certain his sacrifice kept her alive. That is the only explanation that I could possibly come up with to explain such circumstances" the older man felt his age in this moment.

"She was in possession of a very dangerous wand that then sent her back in time when she tried to kill herself with it" Dumbledore explained this still affected by it.

The couple before him sat bug-eyed at the revelation. "But wh-" Mrs Potter started before she burst into tears at the story. How could one do that to themselves? To take one's own life, it was just unthinkable for the happy couple.

"She had lost everything close to her: Her husband, her friends, her parents. They had lost the war in her time" Dumbledore explained and Mrs Potter sobbed harder at the future that apparently her sons would have to suffer through.

Mr Potter tried to comfort her but tears were streaming from her eyes. Nothing he did could soothe her hurt.

"I must thank you once again for taking the utmost care of her. I will return in the morning to retrieve her" Dumbledore said standing and preparing to leave.

"No" Dorothy Potter said firmly through her tears. "She will remain with us for the rest of the holidays. I will need to keep an eye on her"

"I couldn't possibly impose" Dumbledore started off his polite decline. He knew Hermione's stance on proximity with the Marauders and felt that he would give her what she would want right now. "Madam Pomfrey will be more than capable of healing her, I'm sure"

"And have you take her once again on another expedition to her death? As flimsy an explanation that is for her state of mortality, I will not take that risk" Dorothy Potter said turning toward the exit.

"Goodnight, Albus" she said not looking him in the eye. "You may visit her once she has awoken"

Dumbledore knew when he had lost and nodded at the remaining Potter before leaving.

-8-

Sirius and James couldn't sleep that night reeling from what they had witnessed.

"Prongs, you still awake mate?" Sirius found his voice.

"I keep hearing her scream" James said quietly.

Silence followed that as both boys knew that it bothered the other too.

-8-

The next few days had the Potter house as quiet as it was usually when the boys weren't there for the holidays. Four days past and finally it was Christmas Eve. Everyday, Dumbledore had come to visit with no change in Hermione's condition. The boys took turns watching over her during the day and finally on Thursday, she awoke.

James had been sitting with a book in his lap when the body beside him stirred. He looked and found her scrunching her brow in an attempt to open her eyes. He ran out and hollered for his mother.

Once he had made it back, she was still dazed but had her eyes somewhat open. "Harry?" she asked bringing her hand up to his face. She couldn't quite make it to his face but he grabbed it all the same.

"It- It's not Harry, it's James" he said softly with her hand in his. Hermione's eyes opened fully and she saw James Potter. She snatched her arm back and turned to try and identify her surroundings.

The room had an awful lot of light streaming through it.

"Where am I?" she managed out before someone rushed into the room. An elderly woman rushed toward her and smiled a smile Hermione could strangely recognise somewhere.

"It's good to see you awake, Hermione" she said this relieved as she came over to start running diagnostic spells over her body. The younger witch looked up wondering if she had seen this woman before because she was sure she had.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are" Hermione said politely. The older woman didn't look at her with a warm smile. She had dark brown hair with white streaks running through it. Her face was covered in wrinkles but that only added to the beauty of her.

"I am James' mother, Dorothy, dear"

Hermione then recognised where she had seen her. Looking into the Potter family tree she had once seen her in her prime when she married Richard Potter.

"It's an honour to meet you, Mrs Potter" Hermione said immediately forgetting that she was talking to a woman who didn't know who or how she had known her. This woman had given refuge to Sirius Black and was her mother-in-law if she were to think of one. This woman had loved Sirius as her own and for that she owed this woman so much. Hermione turned to James and he had a confused look on his face.

"Err.. You are an amazing healer. I read about you once. Your discovery of the healing properties of Shrivelfig was extraordinary"

The older woman seemed to accept her words but with a twinkle in her eye, she had known that wasn't the reason.

"Thank you, deary. Now tell me how you're feeling today" she turned to James "Floo Dumbledore"

"I'm fine" she started but as she tried to sit up, she winced in pain.

"Don't try and move. Now tell me where it hurts" the older woman started running collecting potions from the bedside table. She tipped the contents of one down Hermione's throat. Hermione could feel shivers running through her throat and her neck as it was very cold.

"That should help with the pain" the older woman smiled again at her. Once she stood again to full height, Dumbledore came into the room. He turned to James and nodded to thank him. James knew when he was being dismissed.

Dumbledore walked toward Hermione and sat beside down. Mrs Potter stayed behind folding sheets in the corner.

"I am truly sorry" the headmaster started solemnly. "I should have forsee-"

"There was nothing you could do, Professor" she said cradling his hand in hers. "But maybe we could discuss this later". Hermione signalled to the other in the room. This seemed like an innocent enough dialogue. Nothing could be picked up that was incriminating of their previous encounter with Voldemort.

"Mrs Potter is informed of everything, Hermione. So you can speak freely with her when you're staying here" the old Headmaster went on.

"What?" Hermione asked a bit louder than she expected. "I didn't mean- I don't mean any offence Mrs Potter" Hermione had to cover up her rudeness. No matter what, she'd always be the polite young woman her mother raised. She was shocked obviously, that someone else knew of their mission, but even more shocked that she would have to stay here.

"But Professor, we need to continue" Hermione went on even when her face heated up in embarrassment. Their horcrux hunt couldn't wait. Not after the months of planning that they had put into this.

"You will not be continuing anything, dear. If it leaves you in this state" Mrs Potter said firmly. It was the exact voice Mrs. Weasley and Mrs Granger had that meant business. You did not counter that voice. It would lead you into deep shit.

Hermione kept quiet at this but pleaded Dumbledore with her eyes. Staying here, meant being close to James and Sirius, she couldn't let that happen. "I would heal perfectly well at Hogwarts even if we don't go on anymore missions"

Mrs Potter fixed her with a gaze and that's all it took for Hermione to agree.

-8-

After Dumbledore had left, Hermione felt her chest restrict as she was stuck in this house. It was a beautiful house. The Potters obviously had taste. The light blue walls contrasted perfectly with the soft creamy sheets. The furniture was all the same sturdy mahogany. It was honestly a very beautiful room. Mrs. Potter set to potting around the room, cleaning a few bandages and such.

"You were hit with the Black Heart curse" she started and Hermione remembered that much "Also a Morfigus curse that tore all your stomach muscles and nerves"

Hermione kept quiet, not wanting to upset the older woman more than she already had. They strayed into a nice quiet as Hermione began to feel her wounds up.

Two heads popped up in the doorway and in walked two Marauders looking very misplaced in the room.

"Hi Hermione" Sirius said first while coming closer. Hermione turned fearfully toward Mrs Potter. She didn't want to be rude again in front of Mrs. Potter. She had barely known the woman for more than a five minutes and she was scared of her.

Hermione tried for a neutral look as she nodded at the incomers. They seemed to take this positively as they took seats beside her. Mrs Potter still had things to do and Hermione couldn't believe there were THAT many things to fold in this room.

"How're you feeling?" James asked with a face that looked too similar to Harry's. Hermione had to look away, she had mistaken him for Harry once, and she wasn't going to do it again.

"Just fine" she said tightly. Hermione sat fiddling with the corner of the bedspread. She was not going to talk to these boys.

"What happened to you, Hermione?" Sirius asked after she decided not to expand.

"Ok, I think that's enough for today" Mrs Potter said shooing the boys out of the room "Hermione needs her rest now"

Once they were out of the room, Mrs Potter bolted the door and set a silencing charm on the room. She then sat down on the bed beside the younger witch with a few new bandages and a basin of water.

They had worked Hermione's shirt off and her bandages. While they were coming off, it was plain in sight her previous scars from the Werewolf incident. Once this was done Hermione could see the raw pink skin that was between her breasts. Her breasts weren't big to begin with and looking at them now showed that the scar running down through it had swelled. The skin in between looked like a freaky third middle boob without a nipple.

"What was that about?" Dorothy finally broke the silence with her question "I thought you'd be rejoicing to see him"

Hermione couldn't follow the older woman.

"Sirius, love. I thought you'd be over the moon to see him" she explained.

Hermione tried to smile and chuckle at her, but it ended very awkward. Mrs Potter tried to catch her eye but Hermione couldn't face the older woman.

"Am I missing something?" the older woman asked.

Hermione sighed before trying to formulate an answer that wouldn't anger the older woman.

"He's not my Sirius" she said after some thought.

"Your husband was Sirius Black, am I correct?" she asked washing away the dried blood around the wound.

"Yes" Hermione answered automatically. She thought she'd die happy with that knowledge one day, but now she would be lucky enough to die.

"Than he is your husband" Mrs Potter said again. Hermione didn't reply, knowing she couldn't explain that she would rejoice the day she met her husband. The man she married, not the boy he was currently.

"Just because he isn't the same man you married doesn't mean he won't be. He has become that Sirius once, he can do it again" Mrs Potter said softly as she washed her arms and neck.

Hermione didn't know how to tell the woman that that was exactly what she was dreading.

"Hopefully when you force Sirius to grow up, he can take James with him" she laughed and Hermione smiled at the older woman's fondness.

"That's Lily's job" Hermione said and Mrs Potter's eyes grew incredulous.

"You mean Lily Evans? The muggleborn that loathes James?" she brightened her smile and Hermione found herself smiling with her.

"Yes. If all goes well, Lily will fall in love with him again" Hermione sighed looking down as she thought of her grim and lonely future.

Mrs Potter hummed the rest of the sponge bath and Hermione finally relaxed at the older woman's now easy demeanour.

"Now in your time, do I have any grandbabies?" she asked chirpily.

"Yes, his name's Harry" Hermione smiled as she could mention something good of her past again "He was my best friend and a Gryffindor too, of course. Harry looked exactly like James, with Lily's eyes" The young brunette had to strain to keep from her last memory of his eyes. Mrs Potter was putting the bandages back on again.

"He was fiercely loyal and brave to a fault. You would have been proud to see what he accomplished at Hogwarts" Hermione continued willing her voice not to break.

She did not expect Mrs Potter to come forward and wrap her in a tender hug. She was careful not to touch any of Hermione's wounds. She could see the plead for comfort and was more than willing to give it to this young woman.

Hermione felt grateful for the arms around her right then.

-8-

**A/N: Hello my lovelies. What? Another update? That's right, its holiday time for me. So that means more updates for you.. YAY! I woke up to an astounding 15 reviews this morning. It honestly made my day, so I rushed this chapter for you beautiful, beautiful reviewers. The story broke 100 reviews! YAY!**

**Thank you to all of you newbies to the story: Wish Me Monsters, kylynnjen, .liars, nerd-herd leader, sammijo2012, werevampluvr.**

**To my beautiful reviewers, I love yo faces! : jkl, arabellagrace**

**TsukiyoTenshi(Thank you for being patient!)**

**irishblue69, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, **

**Mrs Regulus Arcturus Black(Girl, YOU tug at my heart strings! :D), **

**Romantically Distant, nikyta, amrawo, Lorem tenebrae, **

**Humanized Serenity (It's here my darling, don't fret and that was actually a question I was planning on addressing further along the story. Stay tuned in! :D),**

**MoonWatersLight, NorthernLights25, JuliaLestrange,**

**Impalpable Ash (I'm trying for subtle thank you for picking up on that! Kudos to you)**

**And finally KEZZ 1(Who always seems to be the first reviewer, just stay perfect the way you are...:))**


	11. Chapter 11: Forced Pleasantries

**Chapter 11: Forced Pleasantries**

_Hermione's giggle rang out through the shabby house. They were once again in another muggle hideout. Today was Christmas and a beautiful day it was for the couple. Sirius did what he could with whatever they had around._

_A scrawny plant sat in the middle of the room with colourful deflated balloons hung on it. Hermione laughed at the sight. _

_Arms wrapped around the happy brunette and Hermione sighed. If they could find a way to just close this part off from the world, even without food or drink, she would be the happiest woman in the world._

_"Like my work of art?" he said against her neck and Hermione could feel the smile. This morning she had woken up to a most alive package that she assumed was her Christmas gift._

_Hermione turned in his arms and trailed her arms up to wrap around his neck. For certain there was a smug smile on his face as her eyes grew bigger before him._

_"If that can be classified as art, I lose hope for the future" Hermione joked expecting a comeback. Today was a day they would spend not thinking of the outside. _

_"I'll buy you a better tree one day, so don't fret my pet" he said promising a future he had no right to._

_Hermione believed him nevertheless. _

"Hermione! Wake up!" a voice drew her out of her dream. Hermione awoke to see Mrs Potter before her with a concerned look on her face. Hermione realised that she must have been sobbing or something. Hermione brought her hand up to her eyes and found them as dry as she had left them. She tried to sit up but forgot her injuries for awhile. Her voice still had a few dry sobs to force out.

Looking behind the woman, she found both Sirius and James looking very scared in the corner. Hermione heaved a few breathes to steady herself. The first thought that entered her mind was that today was Christmas. Not a day that was beautiful.

The older woman came forward to peck Hermione on the cheek "Happy Christmas, my darling" she said this holding her face steady in her hands.

Hermione let another sob escape her mouth as she forced a smile on her face again. The future Christmas Sirius had promised wasn't anything like she imagined. She should have known better than to trust the bastard.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs Potter" Hermione said once she was helped into a sitting position. Yesterday she had met Mr Potter and was not surprised in the least at the man's friendliness. Harry really did come from a line of nice people.

Both boys walked forward and placed a package on her bed. "Merry Christmas" they both chorused. Both tried to cover up the discomfort they felt with smiles. It failed epically. Hermione returned their poor attempts at a smile.

"Thank you" she said before picking the package up. She opened it to find Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans and some Chocolate frogs. She turned and tried to open the packet, but found that she couldn't. Her arms weren't to the power she remembered them to be.

"I wouldn't if I were you" Mrs Potter said once again moving to check on her wounds. "Not until you can properly digest it"

Hermione tried to be civil and she forced a smile at the boys "I love Chocolate Frogs"

They had cleared out at her approval of their present. Mrs Potter shooed them out once again. They had changed Hermione's bandages and the young witch had to admit that it looked slightly less scary in the middle of her chest.

"What happened here?" Mrs Potter asked trailing her hand down the young one's neck. Hermione had a shiver of warmth run down her neck at the sensation.

"Accident" Hermione replied curtly. She averted her eyes from the older woman.

Mrs Potter let it drop but Hermione could feel the older woman's gaze on her, burning a red into her cheeks. Hermione just left the feeling of inadequacy down to the fact that she was going to judge her. Maybe this was what it was like with a mother-in-law. They finished the rebandaging in silence. Only then did Mrs Potter stand to leave.

"I've told the boys they could only keep you company if they didn't ask any questions" She turned to leave.

"Would it be alright to just let me read today?" Hermione asked hopefully. She did not want them anywhere near her.

"But they've been asking non-stop" Mrs Potter said palming Hermione's cheek tenderly. "Just let them keep you company. No one says you have to make him fall in love with you"

Hermione looked at the woman's pleading gaze and decided that she couldn't say no. She nodded her permission and half of the Marauders found their way into the room again. They awkwardly took seats on either side of her.

"So, how're you feeling this morning?" James asked.

"I'm good, thank you" she said hating having to be polite. She was in his house and she couldn't be rude even though a voice inside of her screamed to do so.

"Do you want to play a round of exploding snap?" Sirius prompted, edging awfully close to a Sirius Hermione had previously known. The glint in his eye showed how mischievous and young he was. Hermione's heart would explode if she didn't look away.

"I like my eyebrows on, thank you" she said stiffly "I'd rather read if you both don't mind". Hermione picked up the book she requested yesterday and turned to the page she had left off. This effectively cut off all conversation. James then moved over to Sirius' side where they began a game of exploding snap. Hermione had to say that at least this was a better set up.

They were like this for a few hours until Mrs Potter came up with their lunch. She eyed the people in the room and her meaningful gaze met Hermione again. The younger witch knew that she wanted Hermione to make an effort, but she wasn't going to. Not ever.

They ate in silence and Mrs Potter went about the room tidying up the already impeccably clean room. After a few moments, a falcon came soaring in through the window and landed directly next to Hermione. It stuck its leg out and Hermione stopped her drinking of soup to pluck the letter out of its grasp.

Sirius and James both froze at the sight of the familiar bird before them. They both stopped to stare at the bird before turning to each other.

Hermione seemed unaware of any of this as she picked a piece of bread to feed to falcon. She read the letter and a fond smile tugged at her lips. Mrs Potter seemed to catch on to this new development too. The letter read:

_Mudblood,_

_Why am I playing this stupid breathing game? _

(Hermione tried to teach him meditation but it obviously didn't calm him)

_I have already mastered the skill, it's pointless._

_And you fed me some potion at the break of term didn't you?_

_Now tell me what it is._

_R.A.B_

Hermione smiled at his return of her name. After the incident in the bathroom, he had been sure to call her that every time he addressed her. Sometimes, even adding it in as an afterthought most of the time. At the end of the very short and ignorant letter, Hermione had a full blown grin on her face. The letter burst into flames after her eyes left the page.

Yes, she did feed him a potion. But she didn't think he'd actually pick up on it. It was a memory compressant. It didn't fully wipe the memory like the Obliviate spell did, but it made him think about memories pertaining to her less. Like she said, she didn't expect him to pick up on it, she thought he'd be happier by it.

She did it because she knew he'd be meeting Voldemort during these holidays. The master of Legilimency would pick up on any doubt among his followers straight away. She needed to keep him alive no matter what. The potion would have no effect if Voldemort looked directly for remains of Hermione in his thoughts, but it would stop incriminating ones from being obviously displayed. The potions effects would wear off once they were in each other's company again, but that was to be after they were safely in Hogwarts.

"Boyfriend wishing you a Merry Christmas?" Mrs Potter asked breaking Hermione's train of thought. The younger witch felt mirth reach up from her belly again and she laughed for a few seconds before the pain of it caught up with her.

Once she had calmed herself and the Marauders looked away again Hermione found her voice "I only wish, Mrs Potter" She wished Regulus was wishing her a Merry Christmas. There was no such luck with the boy to find civility. Not while she had the blood she did.

Hermione was oblivious to what this piece of information had done to the boys' heads. _She wished Regulus was her boyfriend?_ Sirius felt his stomach drop for reasons he couldn't fathom.

"Might I have a quill and some parchment, Mrs Potter?" Hermione voiced before stroking the bird that was obviously not leaving without a letter. Mrs Potter sang an affirmative before trotting off to do her bidding.

"What does the pompous bastard want?" Sirius asked as soon as the door closed. He had a fury in his eyes that Hermione could see for his brother. As much as she wanted the distance between Sirius and her to expand, she had to lie about this. If he were to find out about their closeness, who knew if it were going to lead back to Voldemort. She couldn't possibly endanger Regulus' life with their current relationship revealed.

"I think he thinks I cursed his neck. He's threatening to skin me alive if I don't tell him how to remove it" Hermione said chuckling at her own story "Your brother is quite the joker"

"Thinking that he could skin me" she giggled again.

Both boys looked shocked by this revelation. Hermione simply thanked the older woman who handed her some stationary. Hermione smiled at the older witch before she started to pen her thoughts onto the page. She made sure to keep the letter out of their sight.

_Dear Regulus,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope this letter finds you well._

_I hope you are having a delightful break. It's good that you _

_Are starting the exercises I suggested you do._

_It is not a stupid breathing game, it's a relaxation technique._

_Please stop making it difficult for the both of us._

_If you just stopped fighting me, you'd learn much faster._

_The whole point of the exercise is to make you think of nothing._

_It can't get any simpler than that. Try it and stop thinking it beneath you._

_I'll tell you what I fed you when you successfully guard your mind._

_You decide when you are ready to try that._

_Hermione._

Once she was happy with the letter she attached it to the falcon and off it went. They resumed their quiet company with the only sounds being the exploding of the cards filled the room. Both the boys looked at her trying to find a way to bring up some conversation.

"So Hermione, what's your favourite subject?" James asked. Hermione stared at him like he had grown another head.

"I don't have one" Hermione answered before trying to get back to her book. It's like she pissed on the universe's dog or something. There must have been some power working against her to be subjected to such hell.

"Really?" Sirius continued "You seem to be quite gifted at potions"

"I am not gifted at potions, I just know how to brew a rare potion. There is a difference" Hermione corrected showing how she once used to be a know-it-all. Really, why couldn't they just leave her alone.

"Bu-" Sirius started

"What's your favourite subject?" Hermione cut him off addressing James.

"Me? Transfiguration" James responded with a smile on his face. "Just happens to be the subject I'M gifted at"

"It's nice to know that your modesty isn't lacking as well" Hermione commented. Sirius had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. James fake gasped in offence.

"I'll have you know that my head is of the right proportion" James retorted "It's that stuck-up prick that has his head in the clouds"

Sirius held his hands up in mock surrender. "Can't hate on a bloke with a good self-esteem"

"See he's not even denying it" James pointed out.

Hermione sighed at the childishness of the boys before her. She could see how easy it would be to laugh with them, but she couldn't keep anything else but the scolding adult face on. They both laughed and tried to joke around but none of it was getting a smile to break across her face. Not like the letter from Regulus had.

Finally dinner had rolled around and they could finally leave her room. Hermione felt a rush of relief hit her when they left the room finally.

That night when James and Sirius retired to their shared room, they both seemed to have the same thing on their minds.

"I think they might be more than friends" James started as soon as the door was closed.

"Who?" Sirius asked trying to tidy some of the mess they had created. It was obvious who James was talking about but Sirius hoped that Prongs was talking about something else. Sirius didn't know what this niggling feeling in his stomach meant.

"Hermione and Regulus" he said, stating the obvious "I mean I had seen it start with my own eyes"

Sirius whipped around "What?" he said in a voice a bit louder than he should have.

"I was sitting in the stands one morning before tryouts, when Regulus came" James started to retell falling back onto his bed "Hermione was already there and I had my cloak on"

"Anyways, Regulus had his hair dyed that foul yellow colour and Hermione turned it back for him"

Sirius felt his previous suspicions were confirmed, they did know each other from before helping them out in the middle of the forest. Sirius felt his stomach drop even further. What was the feeling now? What was she to him that this feeling affected him so badly?

_That was it!_ He thought after awhile. Of course, he was feeling fearful for her life. Regulus was known to be associated with dark wizards. He had shot a dark spell at her once already, who said he wouldn't again. Regulus may have been his brother, but they couldn't be more different if they tried. Sirius had seen her almost dead two times in a row. Of course, he'd feel responsible for her life after endangering it once.

He now knew what he had to do: Keep Hermione away from Regulus at all costs.

"Pads, are you even listening?" James waved his hand in front of his friend to get his attention. Sirius flicked his eyes up and tried to zone in.

"I asked, do you think he likes her?" he repeated for the other Gryffindor. Sirius' eyes widened at the question. If it was even possible, his stomach dropped further.

"Or maybe, she likes him? That's why she was so smiley about that letter" James continued "I mean she wouldn't be smiling at a death threat, would she?"

Sirius had to stop the bile from rising in his throat at the thought.

Later on, Hermione had fallen asleep and was awoken by Mr Potter himself. He brought a tray of Hermione's favourite. Soup. Apparently it was the only thing Hermione herself could consume.

"It's time to eat, Hermione" he said plopping the tray down. He sat beside the young woman as she knew to start feeding herself. Hermione would not be spoon fed, she was mentally 22 for Merlin's sake.

"Merry Christmas" he said softly. The gruff of his voice added to it's sincerity. Hermione returned the sentiment. After a few moments of only her gulping down of soup did he break the silence.

"So I've heard you've struck to fancying a boy. Do you want to have him over for a visit sometime?" he asked. Hermione felt the soup run down her throat the wrong way as she was spluttering soup back into the bowl. The violent motions sent pain coursing through her body at the question. She didn't know why this too made her giggle. Hermione could feel the hurt that accompanied the laugh so she had to tamper it down.

"So I guess I heard wrong then?" he asked. Hermione had to focus on never laughing again. It brought too much pain.

"Where did you hear that rubbish?" she asked still with a smile tugging at her face.

"The boys were discussing it earlier" Mr Potter replied. Hermione felt confused but chose to ignore it. The younger girl felt relieved in the older man's presence. More so than any one else here in this time. They remained silent as Hermione continued on with her meal.

Suddenly the thought that had been plaguing her mind earlier arose to the surface.

"Mr Potter, I was wondering perhaps sometime next week when you're free, I could show you some of the defences that haven't been invented yet" she asked putting much thought of this. She would use her being from the future advantage to the fullest.

"Why that is a brilliant idea" he responded. Mr Potter had just been placed as Senior Auror in charge of a new batch of trainees. This would be the perfect time to learn new things. "Maybe if you're up to it, you could then show Dorothy new healing techniques"

Hermione inwardly refuted the idea instantly. As lovely a lady as she was, it looked as if Dorothy Potter was determined to get Hermione together with Sirius. Even though she said she had no expectations for them to be together, Hermione could see right through to her true motives. All the time she would be planned to spend with her would probably be spent with a certain Sirius Black.

"I don't think I could show her anything" she started off very aware of the house she was residing in. She had to have the utmost tact in her wordings "There have been significant defensive advancements in the next 30 years but nothing that significant in the healing department. That is to the best of my memory. There maybe a few, but I wouldn't know of them"

Mr Potter nodded before smiling, seeing through her excuse. Hermione smiled at him before returning to her meal.

"Dorothy is quite fond of you" he started "She may seem a bit one-track minded but she thinks you're denying yourself"

"But I eat just fine" Hermione said finishing the rest of her soup just to prove her point.

"Not food" he said softly before picking her hand up. "Love"

Hermione pulled on a frown. She wasn't denying herself love, she was denying herself the pain and suffering she knew would follow from loving a Sirius Black again. She couldn't do that. No, not again.

"You don't have to be afraid of love, Hermione" he said gently. Hermione couldn't possibly look the man in the eye. He couldn't comfort her. Not after what she had done to his only grandchild. Love was a beautiful thing to receive, but she herself couldn't receive it from this man or his beautiful family. She slowly detached her hand and smiled her thanks.

He sighed at her withdrawal, so he just picked her tray up and walked out of the room. Hermione picked up her wand to try and cast a silencing charm over the room. Her dry sobs would hit her again tonight and she'd be in a world of pain. She had hoped her being cursed would draw tears from her eyes, that would help calm the violent sobs that threatened to overtake her body again.

-8—

**A/N: Oh I am on a ROLL! Yeaaah! My aim this holiday is to update everyday... So even if it's a bit shorter than usual, hope you enjoyed it!**

**We've actually past my longest fic, Baby Cecilia in word count and review count. Thank you, you amazing people!**

**Welcome to the newbies of the story: Child of the Wold Moon, Dragon-Kitten17, EleanorWealsey, INACTIVE Poptart-Freak, LeonaMasha, PepperAnn11, PoisonsOrchid, Shelbylee824, bubblejet, e-kathryn110, grrac3, KacyLee..**

**I LOVE YO FACES! Shelbylee824, nikyta, Romantically Distant, NorthenLights25, Readsalot98, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Kirsty'xo, Lorem tenebrae, KEZZ 1, MoonWatersLight, Humanized Serenity, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, amrawo, Angel Girl5, Impalpable Ash and Eleanor Weasley!**


	12. Chapter 12: Control

**Chapter 12: Control**

Tom Riddle was almost never perplexed, but alas he had currently found himself in such a situation on his birthday. He had taken his anger out on his followers but after it had dissipated there had been nothing left but wonder. How on earth could a fossil like Dumbledore figure out his horcruxes?

Tom had trusted no one with that information. The only people that knew about it were the people he killed making the horcruxes. None of his followers were worthy enough of it. He could only draw his focus on the girl he was with.

Voldemort knew that the old man wouldn't be bringing her to the Gaunt house if she weren't important. The girl looked to be very young, a teenager even. Yet, she had managed to evade some of his darker curses. An investigation upon her person from the Ministry had informed Voldemort that her name was Hermione Conte d'Hiver, she was from France and... a mudblood.

The fact that she might be something important had his blood boiling. Who did she think she was entering the Wizarding World in the first place? She was not worthy to lay eyes on one of his greatest creations. The man gripped the armchair even tighter as he thought of her audacity.

The door slowly pushed open to see Regulus Black entering with his head bowed in respect. As all the followers did, he came to kneel before Voldemort.

"You summoned, My Lord" he said with a firm voice.

"Yes, Regulus" Voldemort motioned for him to rise "You are to carry out a task for me"

The boy's chest rose in pride as the Dark Lord himself would bestow a huge honour on him. A smile grew on the younger boy's face.

"Anything, my Lord" he responded with pride at being picked to carry out such a task.

"Dumbledore has in his possession, a ring. It is the Gaunt family ring. I would like back what is rightfully mine" Voldemort said authoritatively. The man knew that his horcrux remained intact. For now. "You will not tell anyone of this mission"

Regulus nodded "Not a soul, my Lord"

The older man motioned his dismissal and Regulus turned to leave when his voice rung out again. "And also, I would like you to keep an eye out for a Hermione Conte d'hiver"

The younger boy froze at the name as he turned "I'm afraid I didn't hear you correctly, my Lord". The widening of his eyes showed Voldemort Regulus' shock at the words that were currently coming out of his mouth.

"I would like you to remain close to this young girl" Voldemort repeated.

"But she's a mudblood" he immediately sounded. That's what he told himself for the past few weeks, that was his mantra.

"Are you questioning me?" Voldemort's eyes turned a violent red.

"No, I would never, my Lord" he said lowering his eyes immediately. Voldemort said this in anger but he was rest-assured, Regulus was as against the idea of fraternising with scum as he was.

Regulus left the meeting feeling all the questions bombard him. He was the youngest death eater in their group and the only one to attend Hogwarts. He was only allowed to observe during their meetings. This had been his first mission ever and he'd do it right.

The young man had left suddenly during dinner at the burning of his arm. His parents simply nodded at him and his father actually pat him on the back on his way out. His parent's weren't known for their affection but with this it brought out a caring side he had found he was craving his whole life.

The young man had his broom with him and he pulled it out. His parents wouldn't be expecting him back tonight, as these meetings ran long. Once he made it out to the open air he pulled out his necklace. It had a little light in it that stayed perfectly centred. Regulus closed his fist around the locket and thought of Hermione, even if it was very hard. Hermione's picture had been faded much more than would have in recent memory. She had done something to him, he could feel it.

Once he released the locket, he found that the light was struggling to escape toward North-East. That is the direction he took to his journey. All the while his thoughts strayed back to Voldemort. What could he possibly want with her? She was a nobody. Well, he knew the depths of her power and knowledge but he couldn't tell Voldemort just how he knew this. Regulus would find out what made her so special to him.

There was no reasonable explanation for this. She was a mudblood, utterly beneath everything he stood for. What did he want?

Regulus soon found himself near Godric's Hollow which was very strange for him. He thought that she was a mudblood, what was she doing in a Wizarding community of all things? He soon found himself flying near the Potter residence. Suddenly his look darkened. Sirius was staying here too, why was she here?

He found his way toward a window and was relieved to see it wasn't locked. Regulus slowly opened the window without making a sound before he set his two feet down on the ground. Looking around, it was obvious that this room was a makeshift infirmary of some sort. There were bandages, healing potions and that heavy hospital smell in here. He made his way over to her and eyed the thick bandage. She was hurt somehow.

He pulled the sheets down to have a further look and it seemed to entirely cover her torso. The scars from her previous incident glowed with the moonlight. Regulus trailed his eyes over her damaged body.

"And you say you don't care" Hermione said and Regulus' eyes were the perfect "deer caught in the headlights". He stepped back a few paces to allow a comfortable amount of space between them. He was too shocked with her consciousness to reply to her jest. "Visiting me ailed twice in a row, it cannot simply be a coincidence"

Hermione knew he was there to get what potion she fed him.

She laughed but then stopped when pain hit her chest again. Regulus seemed to furrow his brows "What happened?" he asked. He couldn't directly ask her what she had to do with his master. He'd have to take his time with that question, but his attention was definitely taken by her injuries.

Hermione just gestured him forward "Help me up".

He hesitated for a full minute and then stepped forward. She still had her muscles and nerves in her stomach growing back so she couldn't sit herself up. Hermione grabbed one of his hands to secure it around her waist and wrapped her other hand around his neck. His hair stood at the sensation. The young boy hoisted her into a sitting position and just as he was letting her go a wand started to poke him in the back.

"State your business" a gruff voice of Mr Potter said menacingly. The young boy froze and turned to see Richard Potter in his night clothes still looking as threatening during the light of day.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Mr Potter" Hermione said.

Mr Potter didn't take his eyes off Regulus before him and neither did lower his wand at the boy. "What are you doing here, boy?"

"I-" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"He came to visit me, Mr Potter" Hermione said "His parents wouldn't let him come during the day, so he came now"

Mr Potter shifted his eyes toward Hermione and softened "You should have told me Hermione, I would have lowered the wards for him"

"Again, I'm sorry Mr Potter" Hermione said, feeling the lie cut at her soul. It was literally painful to have to lie to someone you greatly liked and respected. "It won't happen again"

His eyes turned to Regulus "It sure won't happen again. I'm sorry but you cannot stay. The wards are going off and won't stop until you leave"

Regulus remained deathly quiet throughout the entire exchange. Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I guess there leaves us no other choice"

She then clutched the side of her bed to fling herself into a standing position. She grasped Regulus' hand as she almost lost her balance. The pain seared through her chest and was biting at her but she wouldn't show it on her face.

"I'll be but a moment with him, Mr Potter" she motioned for him to help her and he wrapped his arm securely around her waist. Regulus didn't know why this motion sent shivers down his spine.

"But Hermione, you are still healing you can't go anywhere" Mr Potter objected walking forward to pull her out of his arms.

"We'll just be going for a ride to get some fresh air" Hermione said stopping the older man from advancing any further "I swear, I'll be back soon" she pulled a smile on her face and as predicted he just nodded as his eyes softened.

Richard Potter watched the teens as they made their way out of the room. That must have been the young man that the boys were speaking of earlier. He looked an awful lot like Sirius. He thought he had seen that young boy before and Richard assumed that was Regulus Black. Why would Hermione trust him so wholly but not want to associate with his boys? There seemed to be almost no sense to her actions. But as Dumbledore had assured him of her complete sanity and sense, he would trust her on this.

Hermione tightened her hold on Regulus as they flew above the houses and he had steered them toward a muggle park. Hermione felt a relief akin to no other when her feet finally touched the ground. She didn't bother with any grace as she fell onto the ground. The impact did little to affect her good mood. She was in pain, but in much less pain than she would be in if she fell off a broom from Merlin knows how many metres.

Regulus stood as he stowed away his broom. He stared at her again wondering so many questions. Hermione simply breathed in the surroundings. It was the middle of winter and she should have been freezing with her bare feet and naked shoulders, but it didn't look to affect her in the least. Regulus pulled his cloak even tighter around him as form.

"Why aren't you shivering?" he asked.

"If you're worried I'm cold, all you have to do is give me your coat, Reg" she said again joking that he could possibly care.

"Why won't you ever give me an answer?" he almost bellowed at her. "The ones you give me are so full of shit"

Hermione's brow rose at his raised voice. He had never reached this level of frustration, it was a sight to see.

"Because you give me sooo much in return" Hermione said in a plain tone. It was clear he couldn't get anything out of her when she was adamant that he give some.

"What do you want from me then?" he asked with a guarded look. He fingered his wand under his cloak.

Hermione knew that she couldn't give him any cryptic answers- _I want you to be able to make your own decisions-_. Or any ones that gave him reason to think that she was crazy _-I want you to not die again-._ He didn't like any of the answers she had given because he didn't know what to give after them.

She thought about it for awhile before answering "I want anything you're willing to give"

Suddenly he had whipped out his wand and had cast _Legilimens _before she could register anything. Suddenly she could feel the intruding foreign mind in hers. It was a shocking blow and she was lucky to have already been on the ground when this happened. Immediately her mind shut down to being clear when he entered. It took Hermione awhile to recover from the shock before she picked up all the mental strength she had to push the foreign mind out of hers.

Once Regulus was pushed out, he had fallen back as well and Hermione didn't stop there but delved into his mind. She had expected the torrent of memories that attacked her and she immediately retreated.

They both sat heaving as the experience took a large amount of energy out of the both of them.

"Don't. Ever. Try. That again" Hermione said with every heave. It hurt to breath with her injured chest but she needed every large gulp of oxygen. Hermione knew that she had set her resolve to being nice to Regulus. But absolutely fucking NOBODY raped her mind and got away with it. To intrude on one's mind was one of the biggest acts of betrayal. She knew that the boy felt no inclination toward her but that didn't excuse him.

Regulus sat with his eyes round and his face disbelieving. Hermione knew he wouldn't be trying anything again as she lay back onto the icy cold grass. Mrs Potter had set a temperature regulating charm that was the reason why Hermione didn't feel the cold. She had been hoping that maybe, just maybe he was trying to be a gentleman. They sat in that silence for a good few moments.

"I- I'm sorry" a meek voice broke Hermione out of the sleep that threatened to take her. She raised her head to see that he was still in his position on the ground, looking at her with something akin to regret in his eyes. Her heart broke. He was a boy, who was born to the wrong people, was sorted into a bad life and dealt a future that he didn't deserve. It wasn't his fault that he did what he did, it was this fucked up universe.

"It's fine Regulus" she voiced lying back to look at her breath coming out. It must've been really cold outside. "I'm sorry for doing what I did too"

Regulus didn't reply but Hermione knew he had accepted her apology. Hermione was happy to just sit here; there was no war, no broken hearts, just her and Regulus.

"Is that what it's like?" he asked quietly awhile later.

"Feeling out of control and that your mind, the first thing you call your own, isn't yours anymore?" Hermione voiced. Her learning Occulumncy was filled with experiences Regulus would thankfully not have to suffer through here. Failing at Occulumncy when she was learning meant that she would give away top secret order information that endangered lives. She regretted ever entering the Magical world even more now when she recalled it.

"Yes" he breathed. It was so silent that Hermione had strained to hear it, but she did anyway.

"It's exactly that and even more. When you are inexperienced it isn't the Legilimens power but your humiliation that brings out your worst memories" Hermione recalled.

They stayed silent again. "Now come and help me up"

Hermione hated being partially invalid. It meant that she had to be helped with everything. Hermione simply didn't like being useless but she accepted it as he helped her into a sitting position. She folded her legs before her and motioned for him to sit before her. Once he was seated, Hermione closed her eyes.

"Now just breathe and let the world fall away" she instructed him. Hermione could hear his breaths and easily let hers fall into rhythm with his. They stayed like this while space and time seemed to fade into the background.

-8-

Sirius and James sat at the breakfast table as Mr Potter went through the Daily Prophet. The Wizarding War was definitely seeing a war up on the horizon. With all the terror and the unnamed threat, it was a dangerous time in Wizarding history.

Suddenly the sounds of footfalls were nearing with rapid succession. Mrs Potter appeared a bit breathless as she entered the dining room with a most horrified expression on her face. "Richard, we must do something. Hermione's missing" she cried in a voice that was close to canine.

Both Sirius and James shot up out of their seats as they took in the news.

"She what?-"

"Dad, call the authorities-"

Mr Potter hushed them with his hands "Don't fret. She's out with a friend"

"OUT WITH A _FRIEND_?" Mrs Potter screamed at her husband. Both the boys looked as horrified at the prospect as Mrs Potter did.

"He came in the middle of the night and-" he started.

Then started one of her rants "First, she is in NO condition to be going around willy nilly. She is recovering from a black-heart curse, Richard. Secondly, a BOY? It is inappropriate enough that they should be left alone in this house but they are currently OUT?-"

Richard sighed and thought _Honestly? The woman who was suggesting Sirius move into Hermione's room to keep an eye on her during the night was preaching about propriety? _

"- Tell me why you would let such a thing happen?" she screeched. Richard turned to see that Sirius and James had similar faces on.

"Dear, Hermione is a more than capable girl" he said "She said they'd be going for some fresh air, they'll be back in a few". Richard knew that by now they would have been gone for more than 10 hours but he didn't say a thing.

Mrs Potter didn't look convinced as she took to pacing the floor before them all. "Honestly, Richard-"

The front door started to then open very slowly and hesitantly. The entire household stood to see Hermione looking around for company. Once she had found none, she continued her journey up the stairs. She leant on the wall for support.

"Where do you think you were?" a disapproving voice sounded and Hermione cursed her luck. Why?

"Good morning, Mrs Potter" the brunette said turning to face the entire Potter household. She nodded to the rest of them as she plastered a smile on her face. She then felt air beneath her feet as she was levitated up the stairs. Hermione turned and saw that Mrs Potter was following her. "I think we need to have a talk"

They both disappeared up the stairs and the boys were left staring at her messy hair and lack of shoes and a shirt that covered her bare shoulders. Sirius felt as if someone punched him in the gut and he couldn't understand that. She had made it home safely he shouldn't be feeling this.

Once they had made it behind a closed door and a silencing spell, Mrs Potter had placed Hermione carefully onto the mattress.

"Who was he?" Mrs Potter asked sharply. Hermione had never been subject to her line of fire before and it had taken her aback. It wasn't directly at Hermione, but she could tell that she was the cause of the heat in the woman's words.

"A friend" Hermione said softly as if she didn't recognise the fire behind her words.

"This _friend-"_ she spat the word like it had germs "- didn't want to introduce himself?"

"No, he had to go. His parents were would have been wondering where he was" Hermione said fiddling with the bedspread before her.

"You didn't want to afford us the same courtesy" Mrs Potter said and Hermione was so broken by that statement. This meant that they were worried, like how normal parents were. Hermione couldn't let herself be wrapped up in something this good. She had killed her parents by letting them care for her, she would surely kill the Potters too and in the process herself if she let this happen again. Being around Hermione begged death nearer, she couldn't endanger their lives by being close.

"I informed Mr Potter" Hermione said feeling her heart want to cry. It was scratching at her to pull the older woman in for a hug. Just like the last time. But even that time was pushing it. She couldn't ever do that again "I'm sorry to be such a bother. Due to your excellent care I feel well enough to walk around. I should be fit enough to return to Hogwarts then"

"Do you really not want to be here?" she asked still determined "We've given you all-"

"You haven't let me return to Hogwarts" Hermione cut in feeling that if Mrs Potter started to guilt trip her, she wouldn't be able to take it. "Please just let me go" the younger girl couldn't do anything but plead.

Hermione diverted her eyes as the older woman's eyes brimmed with tears. Mrs Potter nodded before turning to cover her emotional instability. Once she had turned to leave Hermione wanted to bash her face against a mirror. She was the biggest cunt in England.

The door closed shut and the young brunette felt her heart wrench in that familiar way. A few sobs wracked her body and she let them take her. Hopefully they could punish her enough for doing what she just did.

-8—

**A/N: Alright, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open so all the mistakes (I've been over it once, I can't do it again tonight. I'm really sorry) just ignore them like you do with the previous chapters **** Much appreciated.**

**I was writing the "Richard" part and Hyacinth's voice from "Keeping up Appearances" popped up into my head. Happy coincidence, I guess. Tell me if it did in your heads as well. If you had no idea what I just said please review anyway. I'd love to hear your opinion because this chapter was inspired by a lovely reviewer.**

**Welcome to the story: OwlFruit, cbred13, teenytinytwilighter, AvidREader2391, HentaiVixen(Lol! Lovin' yo name), InsignificantBlimp, jessaskittles, lostgirl888, random yet lovable, bookaddict19, mh21.**

**To my beautiful reviewers, who inspire me with ever single word: Shelbylee824, BookLover9477, random yet lovable, readsalot98, arabellagrace, Romantically_Distant, MischiefManaged964, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, amrawo, nikyta, KEZZ 1, NorthernLights25, Humanized Serenity, Lorem tenebrae, MoonWatersLight, Katarin Kishika, tsukiyoTenshi! **

**Review + Author= LOVE! **


	13. Chapter 13: Stay

******IMPORTANT NOTE***** Sigh* I really must be a confusing author. Sorry about that. So Hermione was deemed a pureblood without a house. But that was in the Department of Mysteries. None of Unspeakables would say anything about it and Dumbledore just happened to see that list. I hope that clears everything up. To everyone else in the story, she's still muggleborn.**

-8—

**Chapter 13: Stay**

Sirius slept during the New Year. James thought that the other had slept while keeping awake with his own thoughts. His mother had just told him that Hermione was going back in the morning.

He shot up out of bed as he realised something. James crept out of the room to across the hallway where Hermione's room lay.

The young Gryffindor opened the door to see Hermione at least more clothed than this morning. He walked forward and sat on the bed beside her. Her eyes opened slowly as she focused on the person beside her.

"James?" she asked as the movement on the bed had awoken her. The young boy took her hand in his as he looked at her. He had realised how stupid he was that it took him this long to do it.

"What are you-" she started, trying to turn her head to see him clearer.

"I'm sorry" he said. The words seemed long overdue for him but it shocked Hermione.

"You were protecting a fellow student and I was taking my childish games with Snape too far" James finally realised this after a fair few fights with Lily. "It was my fault you were drugged up and that the Slytherins did what they did to you"

The younger girl couldn't see much in the dark apart from his form and he looked too close to Harry. If his voice were a note or two higher, he'd be Harry as Hermione couldn't see his eyes. She had to place her hand on her chest to try and quell the bubbling emotion.

"And then you saved Remus' life. For that I cannot possibly ever repay you" he said with sincerity dripping from every word.

"Don-" Hermione started.

"Please let me finish. Even when you found out Remus was a werewolf, you helped him deal with the curse" James said with tears brimming his orbs.

"I've told you why I did that" Hermione said firmly hating the fact that she couldn't trust her voice to remain steady.

It was a blow to her heart when he leant over her form to press his body onto hers lightly. The familiar gesture made Hermione want to claw at him to release her. "That may be, but you have no idea how grateful I am for that"

Hermione had felt the emotional and physical pressure upon her chest. Why didn't the universe just take her from this world? She had suffered enough for a million deaths, why was it being such a complete motherfucking bitch? James Potter shouldn't be hugging her and apologising to her, she had killed his son. What's the worst is that she had no strength to push the boy off of her.

Suddenly a hand shot out to wrench James from her form and Hermione was grateful to whoever did this. She looked over to see Sirius pulling James by the shoulder and he had on a furious look.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sirius asked a bit louder than the other two had expected. Sirius was shocked to see the James hugging her, but even more shocked at the anger than built up inside of him.

James looked at him curiously before shaking off Sirius' hand. The handsome young Black still had on a furious face as James stood unanswering.

"Pads, what's wrong?" the spectacled boy asked as he eyed Sirius. As Sirius looked at both of the people present with curious gazes he was curious himself to why he was acting like that. Sirius immediately calmed himself

"I thought you were going to crush her" he explained. Hermione felt tired of all the bullshit that came with the Marauders. He had already ripped out her heart once and still he was bringing strife into her life by seeming jealous. The young witch knew it was her hopeful and overactive imagination so she brushed it off to the side.

James still looked sceptical as he turned to Hermione "I hope you'll change your mind and stay"

"Not after injuring her further, she won't" Sirius accused feeling some of that bitterness rise up again. He quickly masked it as James turned to him with a 'What the fuck?' face.

"No, I've imposed for much too long" Hermione said again in a very kind tone.

"If it's Regulus visiting that's a problem" James continued "I'll talk to mum. I'm sure we could work something out or Dad could-"

"No" a voice came from beside James and again he looked confused at his fellow Marauder. Tonight his friend had been acting very strange.

Sirius stood firm in his resolve this time. He was set to protecting Hermione and he'd do that without confusion. That fucking prick wasn't coming anywhere near this house again if he had his way. Hermione looked at both of them.

"That's very thoughtful" she said again to James "But I really must go back" He looked crestfallen but he nodded and turned to leave.

"You coming, Pads?" James asked his friend. Sirius nodded "Later" not taking his eyes off the girl before him.

Once James had left Sirius came to sit beside Hermione. The young witch closed her eyes willing him to leave her alone. She couldn't deal with him.

"What did James want?" Sirius asked softly. He didn't know why he was acting strange tonight but he knew it was something that had to do with the witch before him.

"That's none of your business, Black" she replied just as quietly. His proximity was raising the hair on her neck as he spoke.

"What did Regulus want then?" he asked again. He'd get what James wanted later, this seemed to be the more pressing question. Hermione ignored the boy as she lay with her eyes shut. He would get the message soon enough and leave her alone.

He sighed as he saw this, Sirius remained silent not knowing how to phrase the next sentence.

"Do you like him?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she turned to him "It doesn't matter to you either way, so please just leave me alone" She punched the last three words out much clearer.

"But he's bad news" Sirius plunged on "You need to stay away from him. He's not worth the shit under your shoes-"

Hermione had heard enough "It's quite ironic that while you're saying that you are showing exactly how alike you two really are" she started struggling to sit up, he moved forward to help her but she motioned for him to stop. For the first time in a week she had made to sit all by herself. It hurt like fuck, but she wouldn't be helped in the middle of their fight.

"I don't hate muggleborns" Sirius said this with some conviction "I don't think I'm better than everybody because of my blood status"

Hermione scoffed "Really?" she had to teach Regulus, Severus and now Sirius about the facts stated. "You both hate without reason i.e. Severus Snape. You were born to the same parents-"

"Just because we share blood, it does not make us the same person. I _don't _think that you are the scum of the earth whereas he _does_" he answered.

"Why do you think that is?" she asked leaning forward to get her point across. "Just one sweeping thought of the sorting hats decision would have landed you a completely different life with completely different prejudices, Sirius"

"What are you trying to say?" he could see she was hinted that he could have somehow been something like Regulus. He was also taken aback by the use of his first name but he wouldn't bring it up now. Not while he had her talking to him for the longest time now.

"I'm trying to say that the life he's living right now could have been you" she explained. "You had James and the Potters to lead you to thinking how you do. What does he have? A brother that loathes him, parents that don't give a shit about him and acceptance that comes at the price of hating me"

Sirius kept quiet, not believing for a second that he could have lived differently. "But I'm a Gryffindor, I would have never been anything but one. The sorting hat doesn't decide on a whim. I was put there because the hat saw goodness in me. He was put into Slytherin because he's evil" he rose in volume during the last two sentences.

"That is complete and utter bullshit" Hermione went on, she wanted to scream that if that were true Peter Pettigrew should've been in the dungeons like the fucking rat he was and Severus Snape would be in Gold and Red. She wanted to fling something in his face.

"Goodness? Feeding a young girl to a werewolf doesn't exactly sound like something good" Hermione started holding onto the fire that erupted in her chest at his very ignorant comment.

Sirius stopped he looked speechless and turned awfully pale.

"I- I've said I'm sorry and tha-"

"Just because you've said that to girls in the past with a wink and a smile and they've forgiven you easily, don't think it'll work with me" Hermione ranted feeling anger build up at his idiocy.

"Then what will it take?" he pleaded "I'll do anything, tell me" Hermione could see the remorse in his eyes. She hated seeing that look on his face, but it was the only way to shut him up. He would say something even more ignorant that she would just facepalm his face.

"I'll forgive you once you let go of your stupid notions and stop saying such ignorant things" Hermione almost shouted at him. "I'll forgive you once you make an effort to be a proper older brother to Regulus"

Sirius looked at her like she had said he make out with Olga Schievski, the ugliest girl in Hogwarts "Anything but that" They both absolutely hated each other ever since he could remember. There would be no reconciliation if there was nothing to reconcile.

"You are telling me you can charm the panties off a girl but you can't talk to your own brother?" Hermione asked wondering how this boy could survive for so long during the war when he was so very immature. This childish play should've taken him down in the first Wizarding War. The fact that he lived to make it to the second one was a miracle in itself.

Sirius' face went as red as a tomato. It was a good thing that the only light that filtered into the room illuminated the room. This was a rarity as Sirius almost never blushed. Why the hell would he start right now?

"Just never mind, go to sleep, Black" Hermione said making to lie down. She was mentally exhausted from fighting with him. This again proved why they weren't good together, they'd fight constantly. She thought she was such a know-it-all and sometimes he was such a know-nothing. It was just unbearable.

"Fine" he said "But just don't leave"

"I'm leaving in the morning" Hermione said trying to add some cold hearted bitch into her speech. She was spot on.

"Mr and Mrs Potter love you being here, please stay"

Hermione turned to her side so she wouldn't have to talk to him. She had said her goodnight.

-8-

Once she had awoken the next morning, Mrs Potter was potting around the room oddly befitting her name. Hermione slowly pushed herself up but it seemed much harder to do it when she was determined to win a fight. The older lady came toward her and they set off on their morning routine of changing Hermione's bandages and her sponge bath. The young Gryffindor still felt uncomfortable when Mrs Potter blatantly stared at her previous scars but Hermione had offered no explanation for them.

Once Hermione had been totally bandaged and was clean did Mrs Potter speak "Dumbledore is currently not in the country. He sends his best wishes and will see you at the beginning of term when you return with the boys"

Hermione wanted to scream. It might have just been just a week, but it'd be a week of absolute hell. She knew exactly where he was. He was investigating where Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem could be located. They had searched the Room of Requirement in the room of Hidden Objects but with no such luck could she find it. In this time it must be hidden somewhere he was at the time of its creation. Hermione frowned in thought as they planned to go after another horcrux _together_. She sighed as she realised that was a silly thought. She shouldn't have to make him wait for her, not when the time of his reign of terror could be tomorrow.

"So that means you're stuck with us" Mrs Potter said with a stiffness that Hermione had only heard in a pureblood's voice. It froze Hermione at the sound of it. The older woman didn't realise that the voice hurt her much more than even Hermione expected it to.

"I'm sorry for inconveniencing you, Mrs Potter" Hermione choked out. "Thank you very much for healing me and hosting me so generously"

The older woman nodded before standing.

"Well, I guess you're lucky that you're stuck with Richard the whole of today" she said packing up the supplies she was using "James and Sirius will be disappointed though"

Mrs Potter left the room as Mr Potter entered. While she had made her way downstairs to the kitchen, she saw James and Sirius leering very close to the front door.

"You boys alright?" she asked as it seemed like very suspicious behaviour.

"Yeah, we're fine" they both chorused, still going about the behaviour. Mrs Potter set to making lunch but kept her eye on the boys. They still sat around the front door perking up every time there was a sound at the door. When Mrs Potter finally finished lunch and called them over, they seemed to take their time walking a few paces into the kitchen.

Once they both sat, they had their bodies still angled toward the door.

"Alright, tell me what is it?" Mrs Potter gave up. She couldn't figure out what they were waiting so anxiously for.

"You said Dumbledore was arriving in the morning, didn't you?" James asked his mother. "It's half past 11"

The witch ran her eyes over her boys and realised that she hadn't shared the news with them. "I said that he would collect her first thing. But that shifted to the end of the holidays because Dumbledore isn't in the country"

Grins covered both boys' faces at the news.

"Really?-"

"You're not kidding are you?-"

They both spoke together. It was frightening really how often they spoke together. Having Sirius around wasn't like an extra son, but another half of James. Sometimes it was lovely and sometimes it was plain strange.

They ate record-breakingly fast and shot out of their seats. Once they had cleared out of the room, Mrs Potter felt a smile stretch across her face as her suspicions were confirmed. These boys cared for the young brunette, she just had to let them.

The boys made it to the room but found they couldn't open it. Mr Potter had set a ward on the house that nobody could lock their doors unless of course, they were locked by Mr Potter himself.

-8—

Mr Potter waved his wand in a complicated pattern and as he completed the spell a white mist had formed thickening the air, it would be impossible to see your own eyelids. Another difficult wave of Hermione's wand and the mist had disappeared. Richard smiled in triumph as this was only his second try. This was not the first of complex spells that had taken Hermione hard work and research to master, but had taken only hours for the older Auror to grasp.

"Wow, Mr Potter. It took me a year to be able to conjure that" Hermione commended the older man "Well done, indeed"

"I can't say this is all my work. I have a brilliant teacher" he said bowing in mock respect. Hermione laughed because of the humorous gesture.

"Oh, I don't know if Regulus will agree with that" she said, comfortable with the father-figure. She could trust him, that was what she told herself but she couldn't however let him care for her. Hermione couldn't confide in a lot of people but she knew she could in this man.

"You teach Regulus?" he asked almost amused. "I didn't think that he would ever take lessons from a muggle-born"

"I had to blackmail him into learning from me" Hermione announced feeling mirth reach her again. This was also apparent on the older man's face as he took a seat.

"I'm afraid to know what you have on the young lad" Mr Potter chuckled "But what exactly are you teaching him?"

"Occulumncy" Hermione said and shock was written all over his face. All the laughter that was there drained upon that one word. The young witch kept chuckling at all the moments that he's made her laugh. Regulus could be quite the joker in his most serious moments.

His eyes were drawn in remorse as he asked a question, one of the many questions, he didn't want to know the answer to. Knowing anything about the future she had lived would certainly fill Richard with a sadness he didn't know if he was ready to experience. They had lost a war there, that information was enough to make him thankful for everyday with his family. He asked the question despite his fears.

"What's Regulus like in the future?" It came out slower than he intended, but Hermione lifted her eyes at this.

"Well, he's not in it, that's the problem" she answered all humour leaving her voice. "He had sacrificed himself in the very end to help bring down Voldemort but that attempt was in vain as we lost the war"

The older man felt his breath leave him at the information she gave him. The young Gryffindor seemed to be at peace with the information already as she seemed to just be relating the weather to him.

"What did you think you were going to become when you left Hogwarts?" Mr Potter asked as he couldn't—no, wouldn't—ever ask her another question about the future she lived through. She was adamant about changing it, so was he. That future had nothing to do with the future they, together, were going to try and make.

Hermione thought about it for a good few minutes before realising that nobody had asked her about this. Mr Potter asked this as if she were a normal Hogwarts student.

"I've never really thought about it" Hermione said thinking that she had never even thought about what she would do in the future she was shaping. She knew she wanted Voldemort dead and it never really went beyond that scope for a long time.

"The last time I thought about it, I thought maybe a healer" she said thinking back to 3rd year when she was fascinated with the magical wonders of healing. "But I have seen too much to see anymore"

"Fair enough" Richard said sitting back and realising that he liked talking to the younger witch. She was definitely not stupid. Sirius had chosen well.

"How about Magical law?" he went on.

-8—

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's another chapter. I was cringing when I was writing this. I'm not very happy with it. But anyhoo, you live and learn—I actually need feedback on this one, so if you could be fine dolls and review—that would be amazing. **

**I was on a roll, but it has to end tomorrow. So sad.. I know right? Four updates all in a row. Damn! My cousin's coming over to stay and I can't be anti-social and write. She'd force me to let her read this fic. Then she would laugh and throw eggs in my face... Coz she be Cray Cray.. No lies, bro!**

**Big welcome to all those new to the fic: Melissa Elizabeth Granger, ThisLittleFlowerOfMine17, gwendel, Kitsuluvsanime, TimsGurl34, bookaddict19, mh21, seargentlambchop, 07Hermione07, RobinQ.**

**And to you lovely reviewers—I wanna bake you some Russian fudge.. but that would be creepy so here we go: Kmj, a Guest, Dragon-Kitten17, mh21, BookLover9477, Romantically_Distant, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, random yet lovable, nikyta, Lorem tenebrae, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black, Ceralyn, NorthernLights25, Impalpable Ash, MoonWatersLight, amrawo, Humanized Serenity, KEZZ 1!**


	14. Chapter 14: Anger

**Chapter 14: Anger**

_Hermione felt another spell fling her into a heap of hurt. She lay with blood rushing from her nose but she kept alert. The young witch may have been a bit disabled in her constant spot, but she could still hold off the Death eater's attempt at murder. She took him down with a bruising spell that would have him in pain for quite a bit._

_As it was habit, she turned to check on where Sirius might have strayed to and her breath caught as she saw him slumped unconscious on the ground. Lucky a man fighting for the Good Side had begun to duel the bastard that obviously put him there._

_Hermione flung herself upright and made her way to his side. Once she got there she grasped his hand and off they cracked into another one of their hide-outs. _

_She had to carry his dead-weighted body into the house as it was never safe out in the open. Once she got there she immediately checked his pulse and she found it._

_He was alive._

_Hermione let the tears that blurred her vision fall and the breath she held to rush out. Once the young girl had her breath under control, she started to heal him. With nothing extremely major, a crack to the skull, bruises along the right side of his torso and a broken foot. The young girl was so grateful that this was all it was._

_He was then stabilized. Hermione lay him down in their bed and kissed his forehead. She couldn't say how thankful she was that he was still alive. _

_Once she had strengthened the wards around their hide-out she returned to the fight that was taking place outside Tonks' house. It was taken over a few months ago as a Death Eater station now. Hermione arrived and immediately started fighting a Death Eater. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Kingsley Shacklebolt was fighting with her too. She could also see Emmeline Vance around the back of the house fighting off two death eaters. _

_The young witch tried to get closer to Kingsley and when she did she asked "Any news?"_

_"Bill and Fleur are missing" he said still shooting spells out still concentrated on his opponent. Hermione felt something else in her stomach drop at the news._

_"Any sight of them?" she asked. Hermione wasn't talking about the young couple. Kingsley looked over to her and caught her meaning. She was talking about Harry and Ron._

_"None" he said. _

_They continued to fight until Hermione had taken down four Death Eaters and had sustained enough injuries to crave an out. A constant stream of hexes, spells and even some curses left her mouth. Hermione didn't even register most of them as they came out. Exhaustion was almost blinding her by the time dawn rose. She had spent the entire night there and she was tired. The young Gryffindor trained her eyes open even though they longed for the few sleeping spells that shot out of her wand. The Death Eaters had increased in number and Hermione had been pulled aside by Kingsley._

_"Hermione, it's no use. We need to retreat" he said hopelessly. "Come with me"_

_He was pulling at her arms ._

_"NO!" she said grabbing it back "I have to go get Sirius" Hermione apparated to get out of range of a horribly-timed a curse. The brunette realised that she had apparated to their hide-out and that once again, they were cut off contact from any one else. She sighed at the loss once again before checking the landscape to see that no Death Eater followed her here. Hermione felt satisfied at the empty street before her._

_As she walked into the door she got attacked by a body. She could feel herself whole now. His long, toned and hardened body could be distinguished from others in a heart-beat. Sirius was here and she thanked Merlin he was fully healed. Hermione placed a sleeping spell that wore off after all his injuries were fully healed._

_The young witch was then grabbed by the shoulders and pushed at a distance "What the FUCK did you think you were doing going back?"_

_She wasn't shocked by this behaviour, she pushed past him to lay on their bed. Only about 3 curses made their way past her defences and she was lucky that they were fairly harmless._

_"Sirius, can we not do this now?" she was feeling so tired. She was fighting a massive headache and ready to sleep. A fight was to ensue, she just knew it._

_"We will do this now" he almost shouted. He felt his voice was going to waver but he kept it steady._

_"Sirius, I am buggered" she said clicking her neck as she rolled it. At least some of the pressure had been elevated._

_"Do you take my concern as some sort of joke?" he asked, anger brewing there. _

_Hermione could feel his anger and some of hers arose to meet it. "I'm alive and fine, Sirius. Just let it go" _

_"Just let it go?" his voice rising in volume. "You could have died and I'd have no idea how to get to you or how to-"_

_"Save me?" she asked feeling irritated that this was the thousandth time they had gone over it and he still didn't get it. She was a witch, a powerful witch who could stand her own. She didn't need a man to save her like some damsel in distress, she could handle her own._

_"Yes" he said without awareness of her state of irritation "I didn't have a bloody wand" . Hermione looked into her robes and pulled out a spare wand she had nicked from the ground. "There you go" she said as she tossed it onto the night stand. _

_She shook off her robes and set to getting into bed. If she turned back to him they would start a mean fight and she didn't have the energy. Hermione slipped in and without any other word said he got in too. His arms wound around her and she felt right at home even though she was mad at said home. She was then slowly slipping into the thing she craved the most right now until his voice broke her out of it._

_"You have no idea how I felt when I woke up without you" he said at her softly. Hermione turned in his arms to stare up at his broken-hearted face._

_"I- I couldn't do it without you" he said staring deeply without conscience into her eyes. Tears had fallen even more profusely from his brilliant grey eyes. Hermione's heart broke as the man before her cried."You can't leave me alone"_

_"I want you to never do that EVER again" he said after a few moments of silence._

_"I won't do it again" Hermione breathed against his lips. She kissed him to put everything she felt into it._

_"I want you to promise me that" he said. The young girl could see that her kisses couldn't placate him. He was a man that knew the troubles of the world and was troubled by it. Hermione would do anything to soothe him like his touch did her. _

_Hermione looked into his eyes and felt the concern haunt his very being. "I promise I won't leave you alone"_

_He kissed her this time with a renewed fever and that night they slept peacefully content that the other was there. Just being there would ease the war that raged in their hearts. _

Hermione awoke to the powerful sense of loss that had taken her in the dawn. She was a moment ago in the arms of the man she loved. Now she was alone and cold. The sobs that threatened her overtook her body again. She rolled out of bed and hit the floor with absolutely no grace. Hermione knew she was no pageant queen as she made to stand shakily. For the past week she had been trying to sit up correctly and she had successfully done it yesterday. It still felt painful, but she no longer had to ask for help to sit up and for that she'd go through hell for.

She caught herself as she braced herself against the wall still with the powerful sobs escaping her chest. Hermione needed fresh air now. The young brunette flung herself out of the room she had been exiled to for the past week and made her way down the stairs. Inside the house felt stuffy and just too constricting at the moment for her violent chest. She saw the front door and launched herself at it. Not being able to stand didn't make a difference as she flung her body in intervals at different objects to help her as she reached the door.

Once it was flung open, the sight of January snow and the crisp air that hit her had her furious breathing/sobbing under control. Hermione finally felt the strength in her legs kick in as she touched her bare feet against the ice cold snow. She got her legs to stand up straight but she still sobbed for the loss of her husband.

After awhile when her sobs got under control did she feel the anger she had in her chest arise. How dare he make her promise to never leave her? How dare he not return such a promise? Hermione knew she was an idiot for not making him promise the same thing. He was a right bastard for not promising that right back.

He was a right fucking bastard for leaving her alone. Then he went and made her immortal with his fucking stupid sacrificed love. When she saw him again after she figured how she was going to die, she was going to throttle him.

_Then make love to him _a voice perked up

_Oh, fuck up. I'll cut his dick off and make him eat it before anything like that happens _Hermione told herself. There was still that part of her that loved him endlessly, she had to squash that part of herself away. It wasn't going to help her with anything. Especially with the Sirius of this time.

_Such violent words _her mind chastised her.

Hermione felt anger course through her as her mind tried to shame her from her confession. She wanted to scream, she was going crazy. The young girl was tired of yearning for him, when he so violently ripped himself away from her and stopped any chance of them reuniting, even in death. She cradled her head in her hands as she hated the feeling of loss that filled her. She much preferred the anger that filled her gut.

Suddenly her breathing was overcome with more sobs as they escaped her throat. They couldn't come out as anything but strangled cries. Suddenly a hand yanked her by the arm to spin her and she came face to face with the face she wanted to smash so violently right now.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" he started with obvious concern in his face "You'll catch your dea-"

Suddenly her fist came swinging to hit his jaw. She heard the satisfying crack of his jaw. The part screaming at her inside to stop was ignored as she saw nothing but his blood. Hermione was tired of feeling sad, tired of feeling alone. Sirius flew back surprised that she had just sucker punched him.

He was filled with shock but did nothing to stop her as another blow landed him on the ground. His shirt was pulled until he stood and her fist collided with his eye making him see stars for a good few seconds.

"I fucking hate you" she said as she shoved him again to the ground. Sirius didn't protest as she swung her foot forward swiftly to injure his ribs. She kicked and kicked at him until she lost her footing and was sprawled on the ground beside him. This stopped her for a good minute as she caught her breath.

Sirius felt the shock in his system but it did nothing to wake him out of this stupor. She needed to hit him, he was an idiot. It might have hurt him emotionally more that those words had left her lips than the breaking of his jaw, but he needed her to let it out.

Once she had regained some of the energy from the anger that filled because he wasn't fighting her back, she straddled him. She looked him in the eye to see resignation to his fate.

She hated him so fucking much right now. She pulled her fist back to throw another blow across his too beautiful face. Hopefully it'll fuck it up enough so that no one would ever go near him again. This selfish bastard was such an arsehole, he only caused people hurt. The blows kept coming. Again and again her fist met his face and he didn't fight a single one of them.

Hermione raised her fist to once again hit his face but it was held by a hand.

"That's quite enough now" Mr Potter's voice said firmly as he held the fragile girl and pulled her off of him. Hermione turned to see that James Potter stood transfixed by the sight before him. He looked on with a defeated expression. He couldn't fight what he knew they both deserved.

"No" Sirius said with blood dribbling down his chin trying to break his hold of Hermione.

"You aren't going to be hurt anymore, Sirius" the older man said looking at Hermione with the instruction clear in his voice. Hermione broke his hold on her as she turned on the spot and apparrated away. She didn't want to deal with Mr Potter's disappointment in her. James' awaiting of his punishment. Sirius' stupid fucking understanding.

Sirius reached out to grab her but missed and she was gone.

"Sirius, are you alright?" Richard said grabbing him as he swayed on the spot.

"No, she's gone" he breathed "It's my fault"

"She'll calm down and return, don't worry about her" he assured him.

"It's my fault" Sirius gritted out so ashamed of himself. James had convinced him it was a blessing that Hermione decided not to inform his parents of the incident but right now he was sinking in guilt. He couldn't keep it a secret.

"I-" he started

"Dad, we were the reason Hermione was attacked" James said coming forward with tears brimming his eyes. He tried to steel them away but it was no use as the emotion Hermione had just shown brought out the guilt and shame they had both been suffering for months.

Mr Potter's eyebrow raised in a stern manner as he voiced "Get inside". His protective demeanour disappeared at the words that his son said.

Richard Potter was not a happy man after that. He led both of his boys into the house and found Mrs Potter walking down the stairs at her usual 6am. She was shocked to see all of the men in her house enter it. The look on her husband's face told her something big had happened. Instead of questioning it, they walked to the living room where the older man stood directing the boys to take a seat.

Mrs Potter took a seat across the boys as she stared worriedly at Richard.

Mr Potter seemed to steel his jaw as the thoughts in his head ran wild. "Tell me what you meant by that" he said quietly through his clenched teeth.

Sirius looked outside to see if she had come back as James looked shamefully at his parents. The dark-haired Black turned back to his adoptive parents as he started to retell the story.

-8-

Hermione apparated to her house. The one place that would hold all the memories of her childhood. It wasn't painted baby blue, but pearl white. It was a very plain looking house. The gardens were kept much better here. It was early morning and the family that resided here may have been still asleep. It was still freezing this side of London but Hermione was beyond feeling the numbness that seeped into her toes. Or the pain that ran from her knuckles.

The young girl ran her fingers over the wooden porch as she sunk down to lean more against it. Her newly-formed muscles protested as did her chest but the wood felt warmer than her body. She wanted so badly for this to feel like home. For it to feel like something that would soothe the break in her heart.

Hermione rose after a full few minutes of nothing felt. All it was, was a memory. A distant memory and nothing more. She apparated again to her mother's childhood house. Something she knew her mother would still be living.

As she made it to her grandparent's house, she felt how close to home it had felt. Walking around to the back where she knew her mother's room would be, she peeked in. Like she had expected, her mother slept peacefully with her luscious dark brown hair against the pillow.

Monica Davies looked absolutely stunning as a young adult and a smile pulled across her face. Suddenly a hand- a male hand- shot out from behind her and a smile crept up on the young girl's face. The man out of Hermione's gaze sat up and to say she was shocked was an understatement.

It wasn't her father.

Hermione turned and fled from the scene. It confused the fuck out of her. In this time, they should've already been together if Hermione's math was correct. She ran toward the nearest park and sat on a freezing bench to get together the confusing emotions in her chest. She finally cast a warming spell on herself as the cold started to get to her.

The feeling that she didn't belong settled in her chest. The young woman didn't belong in this time and she wasn't going to ever if the events before her eyes told her something. She didn't come from anywhere now, she guessed. Would she be forever haunted by the memories of her time in the future? Would she never even exist again as a normal muggle-born witch? Was there absolutely no chance of another girl exactly like her with large teeth and frizzy hair named after a Shakespearean play living a perfectly normal life?

Breathe. Just breathe, Hermione.

-8-

The room had remained silent for the entire morning as the information sunk in for the adults. Mrs Potter had tears streaming down her face as she clutched her chest.

"Why the hell didn't Albus tell us any of this?"Richard Potter bellowed "We deserved to know" he was shaking so violently he thought he might explode soon.

Sirius knew the error of his ways, as did James. Both knew but didn't know how they were going to correct it? The boys remained silent throughout this thorough growling thinking of how they were going to rectify this situation. Mrs Potter had sat ridden with guilt as she had done nothing for the past two weeks but push her and Sirius together unknown to the trouble this young girl faced. _For shame_ she thought to herself. Hermione wasn't avoiding love, she was avoiding pain and ridicule. From these boys she thought she had the privilege to call worthy. Dorothy Potter was so ashamed of them.

She couldn't believe she called them her sons. Dorothy picked herself up and walked out of the room to the shock of the boys who expected a verbal tirade from the older witch.

"What exactly were you thinking?" Mr Potter growled. "Letting a werewolf out of confines is not a prank. What part of suffering a horrible curse is funny?"

The boys refused to meet each other's eyes and their father's as he vented his anger. Richard Potter was not a man to defy when mad. He was literally vibrating with angry magic as he looked at them.

-8-

After the sun had set, Hermione picked herself up off the frozen park bench and made her way to an abandoned street corner where she could apparate to the Potters. She could see the light on downstairs as she knocked on the door.

Opening the door she was embraced once again by Mrs Potter. A warm and comforting hug that Hermione forgot she banned from receiving. When the older witch let her go, she didn't say a word as she wrapped a cloak around the young girl and they stepped out together. Dorothy spelled some shoes on the younger girl before they stepped onto the snow again.

The older witch held out her hand and Hermione took it. She was too numbed by the winter's cold to fight or excuse herself or lie. She apparated them to the entry to Diagon Alley. The Leaky Cauldron.

Getting a room was easy. They travelled up to a room 59 in silence. Inside it Hermione took off the cloak that she was wrapped in and remembered that she was still in her night clothes. The young girl felt that at least was a good thing.

Mrs Potter sat in the nearest seat after pulling off her own cloak and drew five bottles of firewhiskey from her purse. The younger witch looked over and wondered how on earth she didn't think of that brilliant idea. But then she remembered the older woman's stance on teenage drinking. She was thoroughly pissed at James and Sirius when she realised they were drunk the night they found her. All hope of her getting drunk was probably out the window right now. Hermione frowned at the thought.

"You're older in your time, aren't you?" Dorothy asked. "Albus mentioned that"

Hermione then perked up and nodded in the Healer's direction. She then heard a small "Brilliant" as she pulled out two glasses with cobwebs covering every surface of it. With a wave of her wand, it wasn't anymore. She poured Hermione a glass and passed it to her.

Hermione took it in one shot and was happy to see it refill itself.

They sat in silence cradling their glasses of firewhiskey, both with thoughts going round and round in their head. The familiar burn down her throat was at least some comfort to her. Hermione knew this feeling wasn't the haven she craved, but it'd be enough to numb her tonight. She was feeling too much and she needed to feel less. How was she going to be anything other than a sad little widow?

Sirius was gone. She loved him, she hated him, he was hers and she was his. Hermione was determined he be her first and last but she had doubts about whether she was even his first love. The thing that Hermione kept thinking ever since she got to this time was that he didn't love her as much as she loved him. Maybe he killed himself for her as a way to exit their life without anyone looking down on him for wanting to join his friends. He died for love, not to keep his love alive, but to meet those he really did love on the other side. Hermione's heart filled with more anguish.

He might have thought that no one would hate him for going out like a hero but Hermione hated. She hated and hated and she didn't know how to stop hating. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have made her immortal by this 'love'. His love should have killed her with him as the marriage binding had suggested it do. Absolutely no where in the bond did it state that immortality was a side-effect.

That had to tell her that he didn't love her. There was no other explanation.

Hermione chugged down another glass full in one shot. The feeling of numbness spread down to her toes. She liked it there as she wriggled and felt no response.

"Have they even tried to apologise?" Mrs Potter's voice broke her out of the depressing thoughts that filled her.

"Yeah, they all have" Hermione focused then on what filled the older woman's mind. Her problems were tormenting her. This problem with Dorothy's boys was at least something she could fix. Did she even want to fix it? She had done already so much for them that they questioned, could she just let this remain as it was? Let them fix it themselves? Could it build them as the men they were supposed to be? Or would it stint their growth and make them remain as they are?

Problems with fate were honestly the reason she didn't take Divination.

"Well, that just leaves me then" she said looking at Hermione with all the wrinkles apparent on her face. She reached forward to collect Hermione's hand in hers as she tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you back to Hogwarts when you wanted to go" she breathed in and out to steady herself for the next apology so she didn't break down.

"I'm sorry that I tried to force you to want to be with Sirius" her head bowed down as the tears fell one by one

"And I'm sorry for not raising my boys better" she said finally with her voice breaking finally and sobs wracking her body.

The older woman looked to her with such sincerity in her eyes Hermione felt the tingling of more comfort. Whether it came out from her apology or the fire whiskey, Hermione couldn't tell the difference. The younger girl sighed.

"You're forgiven" Hermione said feeling that this woman was paying for the sins of her sons, she didn't want that. "As long as you keep the fire whiskey coming, that is"

Mrs Potter had a smile that pulled across her face as she sobbed.

-8-

It was a quarter to 11 on Sunday and the boys were at Platform 9 and 3/4 looking around. There was no sight of Mrs Potter or Hermione anywhere. This was their first time on the Platform, without being fed, actually being on time and without Mrs Potter.

The train hooted its horn loudly. Mr Potter stood not looking at any particular thing other than the large clock.

"I have to go to work boys" he said still staring at anything but them.

Just as he was about to turn and leave he said to the boys "I want Hermione back home for the Easter break"

He seemed to rein in his magic that radiated around him to warn the boys of his still angry mood.

"So don't disappoint me again"

-8—

**A/N: So sorry about the delay. On Friday, we had a guest over and I had to *sob* socialise. **

**And then yesterday my mum wanted to bond since my dad and sister were out of town. She took me to my favourite restaurant and I was too happy and waay too full to sit up and write. **

**I wrote this chapter 3 times and am happy to say that this one sucked the least. I'm happy to read anything you have to say about this chapter. So review my people. I honestly do take everything you say into account.**

**Welcome to the story: Aleucard, ForeverTheWhiteTiger, Fizzyink007, dtbtslytherinrose, The Child Who Cried Blood, 07Hermione07, RobinQ, roseberrygirl, Black-Sakura-44, Ingma, angel897, sugar-scribble.**

**And you lovely people, I got amazing feedback on the last chapter. Keep 'em coming peeps: Booklover9477, cbred13, angel897, MoonWatersLight, Elizabeth, irishblue9, nikyta, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Romantically_Distant [THAT is exactly what I thought when I read through it again, I hope this doesn't feel forced (: ], TsukiyoTenshi, KEZZ 1, Ceralyn[I love you. There I've said it], Lorem tenebrae, LeonaMasha [I was thinking Sirius could be Eoin Macken, that man is a sex-god], NorthernLights25, amrawo, Humanized Serenity, INACTIVE Poptart-Freak, Kmj, random yet lovable. **


	15. Chapter 15: Torture

**Chapter 15: Torture**

Regulus found himself in another deserted classroom on a Thursday night. After curfew was a time that he rarely ever strayed outside the Slytherin common room. Right now, however, he found himself sitting directly in front of one Hermione Conte d'Hiver, doing those ridiculous breathing exercises again.

He knew what to do and it was the simplest thing in the world - to think of nothing - yet her breath kept distracting him. If this was all it took to distract him, he wouldn't ever think what a presence in his mind would do. In, out, in, out. _You are not retarded_, he told himself. He peeked his eyes open once more to look at the muggleborn before him.

She had her eyes closed as Regulus was supposed to. He didn't want to admit that he ever submitted to a Mudblood a few weeks ago. It was now the second week of term and he was now doing it freely, but he excused it with the fact that he was ordered by the Dark Lord himself to keep an eye on her. If the great man hadn't ordered it himself, Regulus wouldn't be associated with anything beneath him.

Regulus was finally at a truce with the young Gryffindor, and what annoyed him the most was how little it actually bothered him. His eyes trailed down her smooth, clear face to her lips, but he snapped his eye lids shut after a millisecond. He couldn't even begin to fathom why this odd acquaintance didn't fill him with disdain and distrust as he was trained from birth to feel. Yet, he was beginning to feel -dare he say it- comfortable around her.

When he wasn't with her in these lessons, his eyes were drawn to her in the hallways, even in the Great Hall. His disobedient eyes would follow her form and almost beg for some connection. Regulus had to stop himself from making a fool of himself quite a few times. Like tonight, for example, before he had arrived, he had to catch himself from grooming his hair.

He found his eyes opening themselves again, and trailing down, past her lips - however intriguing he found them - to her jaw line. Just like the rest of her face, it didn't scream out beauty, but he found it fascinating none the less.

He had to blame it on her goddamn friendliness. He listed out the things she had done that most girls - scratch that, most _people_ - wouldn't even think of doing. First, she dyed his hair back when he did nothing but show his obvious hate for her and her kind. Then, she went and taught him things that weren't exactly taught at OWL level - he had checked out the incantations she had taught him, it wasn't even in the syllabus for NEWT levels!

This Conte d'Hiver then healed him and kept his secret of being a Death Eater. Regulus thought that maybe the Gryffindor was threatening to tell on him with something she didn't even fully understand yet as no one knew what Death Eaters were yet. But he could tell, just somehow, by the look in her eye, that she knew. She knew that he hated muggleborns and everythingfrom their world. He was a soldier fighting to exterminate filth like her, but that didn't harden her against him as it should have.

Instead of tuning into her fight or flight response, she did something that threw Regulus way off. She questioned him.

He kept his constant insult of 'mudblood' coming more times than he would normally use, just so she wouldn't know. Just so she wouldn't ever know how much her words made him question everything. Everything he had grown up with, everything he had ever known to be true. He quickly shut his mind off every time it strayed to that particular subject of blood.

Instead he turned his mind to anger. It was a much more familiar feeling than doubt. He was always so mad at her for doing this to him, making him study this question of blood shook the foundations of the world he had grown up with for the past fifteen years. He would rather _die _than be labelled a blood traitor.

"Regulus, your mind isn't focused," she sang. It made him twitch madly. It sounded like something a friend might say to another, and she definitely wasn't his friend.

"Don't call me that," he said forcefully.

"You've never minded before," she said, opening her eyes to question him. There it was. Another fucking question.

"Well, I'm minding now so don't bloody call me that."

She sighed as her eyes filled with something Regulus was not familiar with. Pity. Anger flared more violently in his system as he recognised that.

"Don't look at me like that, mudblood." Regulus growled. Once again, like the previous thousand times, she didn't even flinch as she closed her eyes! Once again, there she went doing something only a saint would be able to do! Once a-bloody-gain, there was no trace of anger on her form!

He was tired of her being so nice without explanation, especially when it calmed him down so fast. He suspected her of casting some sort of calming charm every time they were in each others company. He would always start with these random tempers, but it would be calm as soon as she turned civil.

"Why don't you just hurry up and cast the spell?" he said, angry with himself for stopping his rant. "This useless breathing is getting me nowhere!"

She snapped her eyes open again. "Are you sure?"

"Just hurry up, before I change my mind," he muttered, clearing his mind before he could even recognise the amount of power he handed over to her. He just wanted this over and done with.

She raised her wand and muttered a quiet Legilimens. As Hermione expected a flooding of memories came into view. The first one she saw was certainly very interesting.

_It was blurry at first but Hermione could feel that someone was sitting on his lap. The person had her chest flush against his and hands caught up in his hair._

_Suddenly, a pair of lips touched the young boy's own. At first they were hesitant, until he returned them with a renewed fever. The weight on his lap gently grinded herself onto him, and that sent electric shocks all over his body. His hands trailed around the girl and latched themselves onto the back of her skirt, which had ridden up a significant amount leaving only two barriers between her heat and his growing hardness._

_His hands slid up her side and brushed slightly against her breast. This affected both parties as they kissed more passionately, eliciting a moan from the girl and Hermione felt that moan was familiar. She didn't know who the girl was but boy was she randy, arching into him after he nipped her lip affectionately._

_Hermione felt the memory clear up, and just as she was about to see the figure above him- she saw blank. Hermione turned to look for another memory but found none. All she could see was a clear mind._

Suddenly, feeling the ejection from his mind, Hermione opened her eyes. She could feel his anger before she saw his face. Just as she expected, he looked like he was going to bust a nut. Hermione knew she should feel ashamed or even abashed at seeing such images in his mind, but she had honestly done worse with Sirius. She felt a pride only the oldest teacher would understand. He could finally hide his mind from free viewing.

He came up close to her until he was a breath away. The young Slytherin could see the triumphant face she had on but was still very pissed. He knew she didn't see who the girl in his lap was, and for that he was grateful, but he didn't like how close she was to finding out. Regulus didn't ever like giving control to anyone else, but that's exactly was he had done. He had given control. He couldn't blame anyone but himself, and at that thought his jaw clenched in self-hate.

"I'm done," he gritted out. Turning from the older girl, he made his way out of the room toward the Slytherin Dormitories. He had no time to celebrate his personal victory at blocking her Legilimency on the first expected try. The dream that had been plaguing him of the Gryffindor, had been almost exposed, not just to the light of day, but to the person he was having that particular wet dream about. Just like he did with the dream, he packed away that entire memory to a place he didn't have to dissect or analyse it.

Right now he had to focus on how he was going to get that ring back.

-8-

Earlier on the platform:

_"We didn't mean to though," James voiced once Mr Potter had left them alone._

_"But we did and that's the problem," Sirius said, thinking about his still slightly sore jaw - Mrs Potter didn't want to heal them after their bare-faced confession. This left James to the healing and he was crap at it._

_"What are we going to do about it then?" the bespectacled boy asked._

_"We're going to make sure it never happens again," Sirius said, without hesitation. _

_"So we're going to stay away from her," James stated, thinking along the same lines._

_"We've tried that," Padfoot went on. "It doesn't work, or do you not remember her falling into my arms with black blood coming out of her eyes?"_

_Prongs thought with him, and nodded understanding that they needed to do something. Anything to assure her of her safety, they owed her that much._

_"We follow her every move," Sirius stated, already coming up with a plan for the rest of the year._

This is what led to a particular set of events that would change their lives.

Sirius sat himself in the library a fair distance from Hermione, under James' invisibility cloak, his eyes drooping closed, but he snapped them open again. Sirius would not let them close on him again. It was late at night, just before curfew on a Friday night, and what did she spend it doing? Reading in the school library. Hermione definitely wasn't a normal girl. Whilst most of them were scattered around Hogwarts doing Merlin knows what, she chose to sit in the library.

The young Black didn't think that this was an ordinary girl, though he was fooled into that at the beginning. He should have known she was something special from the moment she looked that boggart straight in the eye without fear, even from the time she took down those Slytherins, but Sirius was such a fool.

Then, his stupid obsession with Quidditch was blinding him from realising that while she was no regular girl, that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He let the frustration, that he didn't know he had, out on the idiotic pranks he put on her, and those idiotic pranks landed her in the clutches of those Slytherins, almost dead.

The boy shook out those thoughts, because the image of her almost dead still didn't sit well with him, till this day.

Sirius couldn't totally say that he was over her disinterest. Even when he told himself he didn't see Hermione like that, it still hurt that even before he did what he did to her, she didn't look at him like other girls did.

_Did he even want her to?_ Sirius asked himself. He looked at her reading through another huge tome.

He refused to answer that.

He was sitting here on his Friday night looking out for her, nothing else, just like he had been doing ever since he came back from the holiday. He found that she didn't stray much from the library or Gryffindor common room. Some nights he'd have off, when she'd go to bed very early, like last night, but then there were nights like this where she was in the library for an obscene amount of time. She had been left for dead twice in his sight, and that wasn't happening ever again. Sirius told himself that the protecting urge in him was because he felt indebted to her, guilty and unable to sit back and watch that scene three times in a row.

He sat up as soon as she finished. He stuck with her walking around the castle, to end up again before the Headmaster's office. This was definitely where Sirius was not going to stop following her, choosing instead to wait outside.

She stepped into the office with the password _Ice Mice_.

When she reached the top of the stairs, Hermione opened the door to the Headmaster's office. Inside he stood with a book in hand pacing.

"Miss Conte d'hiver," he said in greeting, not lifting his eyes off of the book he read. The dark stone sat itself in the middle of his cluttered desk, and Hermione picked the ring up.

"Have you figured a way out?" She could feel the dark magic repelling her hand. Hermione carried the locket for months, she knew this feeling before, and it was definitely an experience she could do without.

"I have an idea," he said, placing the book onto a nearby desk. "But I need your help"

Hermione turned to be on the opposite side of the desk. They both looked down at the ring as she pulled out her wand.

"Do you know the Ever Embered Enchantment?" Dumbledore asked.

She nodded an affirmative. The enchantment kept an object at a temperature hot enough for it to be glowing but not bright enough for a fire exactly like a normal ember. Even if Hermione wasn't configuring the magical properties of the stone, she knew she'd have to keep recasting it. The stone that was a horcrux _and_ a hallow didn't tolerate any other temperature than the one of his cold dark soul.

"I'm going to need you to keep casting it as long as I am casting this," he ordered. He lifted his wand and with a non-verbal cue the night began.

-8-

Sirius awoke to a cold, hard floor. There was, therefore, a stiffness in his neck, and he kept the cloak over him as he made to stand up. Sirius had set a little alarm to warn him if she were coming out of the office, but, as he looked outside to see that the sun had risen, he realised that it was already dawn, and she still hadn't come out of the headmaster's office.

A little sound coming down the hallway made him turn and see James walking down, holding a piece of paper he didn't think he'd ever see. Sirius took off the cloak and his best friend spotted him much faster, running toward him with the paper in his hands.

"Finally got it back," he said, holding up the Marauder's Map. "Filch has all these confiscated items that are just plain queer." James shivered as he looked toward the headmaster's office. "I'll bring her back to the common room. So go sleep." He started to take the cloak off of Sirius, and the Black just nodded feeling comfortable in giving his post to James. They had switched like this after their pact of protection.

Mr Potter's words of warning had scared them more than they had realised, so they were going to take care of Hermione no matter what. James whispered softly to the map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Once Sirius looked over to see that he indeed did not lose her, her name appeared right next to Dumbledore, but that was very strange.

Instead of seeing Hermione Conte d'hiver, it was just Hermione. She stood opposite Albus Dumbledore and outside the office there was a James Potter and a Sirius Black. They looked to each other, then back at the map to make sure that they both weren't imagining this.

The map never lied.

So why in Merlin's name was there no last name attached to hers?

-8-

Hermione left the office feeling a weight that she hadn't realised was on her shoulder, lift. She sighed and realised that sleep was well past due this particular Saturday.

The horcrux had been dealt with.

Not in the particular way that she had expected of course. But it was in a way she could be rest assured was safe for the future of the Wizarding World.

When they had retrieved the ring from Gaunt's shack, they didn't foresee Voldemort's appearance. He saw them take the ring and was very much alive. In the past when Hermione had hunted horcruxes, she didn't have her location known to the world, the death eaters were everywhere, and the Golden trio were fugitives. The entire world had known of the Dark Lord's control and wrath.

In this time, though, she had to seem normal. Hermione had to blend into this society that was unaware of Tom Riddle's power.

They had both agreed that they wouldn't destroy the horcrux, but bind the soul to the ring. This was similar to how one would bind a normal soul to a body, and meant it could not be drawn out or called upon. They did this because neither Dumbledore or Hermione could know how he was going to retaliate. Voldemort's full power at this time was still unknown to them, and they didn't want to draw on it now.

She kept walking toward the Gryffindor tower where her bed lay, and where she would lay for the rest of the weekend. That constant spelling had taken a lot out of her. As she turned the next corner, who should be there but Regulus Black. He came up behind the girl and pulled her into a small alcove but before James himself could react, Hermione had flung the younger boy at the wall. Once Hermione realised who it was she let go.

"Regulus you startled me," she said, placing a hand over her mouth to stop the yawn that fought to get out.

The Slytherin opened his mouth and all the thoughts from last night came rushing out.

"What you saw last night," he said in a low voice. "That never happened."

Hermione was in a bit of a foul mood. She was hardly ever exhausted here in this time, despite her haunting night mares. Tonight was one of the first nights she had met exhaustion like she had on a battlefield. It was one of those times where sleep was a necessity, and no amount of horrors could keep her away from it. Not even an embarrassed Regulus Black.

She sighed. "Whatever you say." She moved to brush past him but he pulled her again to face him.

"I mean it," he said, gritting his teeth from the frustration that had built up.

"And so do I," she said, with more heat than she intended. Being tired did very bad things to her. She used to start fights with Sirius because of this.

"How will I know?" He asked.

"Because Regulus, who you poke with your cock isn't any of my concern," Hermione said, a bit more than annoyed with the boy.

This sentence irked him for some reason. She made to leave again but he stopped her.

"Fine, I'll believe you," he said, realising that was the only fate he was given to accept. "But first you have to tell me what you fed me during the break. I've earned that."

Hermione turned to him again. "It was a memory suppressant," she was now rubbing at her eyes that seemed to fall to a close every few seconds. "You're a smart boy, Reg. You've probably already figured it out."

"I've never heard of that," he said, wondering about all the types of potions he had come across in his life and that definitely wasn't one of them. But he knew that parts of one's memories couldn't be manipulated... Or could it? He had been living in the Wizarding World long enough to know that nothing was impossible.

"I'll teach you that one day. But not today, I'm tired and I need my sleep." She then moved to pass him successfully.

Then she did something that surprised both James and Regulus. She patted his cheek softly before finally leaving for the peace she sought. Regulus froze at the feel of her soft hands on him.

Later that day Regulus found himself alone in the Slytherin Common room. Any person that tried to approach him was scared away by his threatening glare.

Regulus was well-respected amongst his house because of his position as a Death Eater, though, not one of them knew his exact title, their parents had told them where Regulus' stood.

Above them, that was.

He sat contemplating that witch's words, something he had done many times recently. How was he going to report anything to the Dark Lord like this?

All of a sudden he didn't have to think about that as his forearm burnt. He was very confused at the sensation in his arm, as he was never summoned at school.

The boy didn't question it, though, as he had planned what to do in just this situation. Regulus breathed in and out to calm himself, determined that his thoughts would remain his own tonight.

-8-

Lord Voldemort was standing outside a turbulent cave when he felt it. The absence of something he could always sense. Tom Riddle had made his horcruxes and every single one of them had a part of himself in them.

The ring.

He would know if it was destroyed - it was a part of him, of course he would - but that wasn't the case. It felt like his teeth, or his nails, or hair: a separate entity that was still him. Somehow he couldn't feel that connection anymore. He could sense it's viability and that it was still him, but it wasn't _his_ anymore

Voldemort never worried, but like everything there were exceptions. Apparating back into the Lestrange Estate, he made his way into the drawing room, where he expected Regulus Black.

Before the younger boy could speak, he was writhing in pain. "You dare fail me," he hissed.

Regulus couldn't respond as another bout of hurt coursed through his body. This torture continued, until Regulus was screaming for mercy at the hands of the man he looked up to.

After a full hour of his screams annoying Voldemort did he stop.

"Bring the girl to me," he said menacingly. "I will not tolerate failure this time."

Regulus struggled to formulate words with blood dribbling from his lips.

A strangled, "Yes, my Lord," was spat out minutes later.

-8-

**A/N: Got myself an amazing beta EsemmeTresemme. She's too awesome for words, guys. Imma leave it there for today. Next chapter should be out soon, fret not! **

**Welcome to the story new people: RomanaLadyPresidentOfGallifr ey, Vampyerlover, claire96, gypsykl79, EmilyWoods, SalanderDragon, tillypenn, BloodLess18, I-love-paddy(I love him too!), tindra15.**

**All you wonderful people who reviewed, I love you x Infinity:**

**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, LeonaMasha (Let's hope you're saying that at the end of the story. Lol), Kirsty'xo, Impalpable Ash(Remember that there's always a rain before a rainbow my darling), KEZZ 1(Check and done!), Random yet lovable (XD), amrawo, NorthernLights25, Lorem tenebrae, angel897, EsemmeTresemme, Duchess of Never Never, MoonWatersLight (I LIKE WAFFLES TOO!), TsukiyoTenshi, Romantically_Distant, nikyta, roseberrygirl, Booklover9477(Thanks Laila!), Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black (Lucky 200****th**** reviewer! Someone get this girl a medal), Ceralyn (Nag and you shall receive)**


	16. Chapter 16: Ressurection

**Chapter 16: Resurrection**

It was a Wednesday night and Hermione knew what to expect stepping into Dumbledore's office again, for the 8th time that week, but surprise filled her system at two unexpected occupants, nonetheless.

There, before Hermione, was Kingsley Shacklebolt, and he looked like an entirely new man. There were no lines on his young, bright face. He looked like the fresh and new Auror that he was. Hermione knew that around this time he had just gotten married to Adanna, and, in a few years, their first born would have come into this world. Just seeing that peaceful look on his face filled her with a rare happiness she had not felt in this time.

When she turned to fully inspect the other, shock filled her system as she could barely make him out. The man on the other side of Kingsley was Alaster Moody... Without a Glass Eye. That wasn't the part that shocked her though. The fact that he stood with a smile, made her take a few steps back. It wasn't blinding, but it was a smile coming from _Mad-Eye Moody_. She began to doubt who he was, until she looked on closer to see the scars scattered across his face. Although there were less than the Moody she had known, Hermione could recognise enough that identified him as Mad-Eye.

She didn't hesitate in nodding her greetings to them. The young girl didn't know why, but somewhere through her fifth year, when Voldemort was still thought to be dead, she had stopped greeting strangers with the customary handshake. It might've been because that was the year that the _constant vigilance_ saying finally stuck, she wasn't sure, but looking at Mad-Eye right now, she guessed he wouldn't want to greet her that way either. His smile still had a slight guard to it.

"Ah, this is Hermione Black," Dumbledore introduced the young girl.

"The young one we've heard so much about," Shacklebolt said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Black."

"The pleasure's all mine," she said, fighting the very bright smile that seemed to almost hurt with its intensity.

"Now, I assume you know our names," Mad-Eye Moody piped up from his side of the room. "If not we wouldn't be here, am I right?"

From the sarcasm almost dripping from his words, Hermione could feel his doubt about her. The brunette had expected this when she had suggested to Dumbledore that he found the Order of the Phoenix. They weren't going to reveal her identity to all it's hopeful members, but the leaders. These men before her would fight the evil she knew was just lingering beneath the all seeing eye they called public. Voldemort wasn't a known threat yet and that was why they needed to build their defences quickly.

"Now Alastor, I haven't told you exactly how we are going to prove her truth," Dumbledore said, walking back toward the cabinet whereupon lay various potions and serums.

"It's still absurd. How could you believe this?" Alastor asked, greatly mistrusting one of his oldest friends. "We are close to bringing down this Lord Voldemort. This secret club you are suggesting is absolutely unnecessary, especially if it's at the word of this girl!"

"We have here Veritaserum." He handed it over to Hermione and she chugged it down in one shot. She could feel the sensation of being defenceless, it was a very horrid feeling but needed right now. Walked toward the nearest chair, she sat down gingerly. Being vulnerable was a feeling Hermione absolutely loathed. "Hermione has also agreed to you entering her mind by means of Legilimens if you find it necessary"

"State your real name." Shacklebolt started the questioning, looking to already trust the young girl as she did what they asked without question. In spite of this growing trust he wanted to be absolutely sure, just as Moody was.

"My name is Hermione Jean Black," her answer was clear and crisp, not at all like pulling teeth at an Auror interrogation.

"When were you born?" Alaster continued. He still was disbelieving, and Hermione could understand.

"Nineteenth of September, nineteen seventy nine."

That night was another long one. After countless questions, a few Legilimen incantations and many disbelieving sighs, did they believe in the young time-traveller.

Next, they were given their simple mission: keep their eye on any important information that passed through the Auror department. It seemed to be a very simple mission but Hermione knew different. They exchanged test questions and ways to make sure that the information passed between the four of them kept between them. The Aurors bid their farewell to the school bound pair both were in a worried state as they left by floo. They now knew a little of the future that might behold them and they felt it in their bones.

Hermione was handed the antidote to the serum and the rush of control finally came back to her. It was a calming feel that sat the young girl down for a few relieved sighs.

"You've done well tonight, Hermione," Dumbledore said. She nodded as she focused on her breathing, as it had been quite a while since she felt a foreign mind in an unprotected state. It unnerved her to no end. "I think you deserve a chocolate frog."

He pulled out a little box and she took it without question. Hermione left the Headmaster's office once again and unknown to her, Sirius Black was on her trail. Now that he had gotten the map back from Filch, he could keep an eye on her from afar, but once again she was out very late. There left no option but for the young Black to follow her.

They walked for a few corridors until she pulled a little box out of her pocket. She tore it open expecting the frog to jump out. When her defence against the movement caught no frog she shook the box until a ring fell out.

Hermione examined the stone on the ring in her hands. It had an innocent glow as if it didn't host the partial soul of the darkest creature Hermione had ever laid eyes on. There was so much history to this stone that she didn't know if anyone could pick up on that. The Resurrection stone, a Horcrux, the Gaunt Family ring; this stone had been deemed these names throughout it's history. Nobody would pick up on any of that from just looking at it. It was would be a pretty worthless gem if she had taken it to a normal muggle store, and it wouldn't have fetched a far price.

The Gryffindor checked the time and saw that it was close to curfew. She quickly looked around to find the first empty classroom she could find. Once she had made it through with a very close Sirius Black, she charmed the door locked with all of the warding spells she knew. Before that she chastised herself for not clearing the room of any unwanted presence. How could she have made such a rookie mistake. Had she not done that, who knew what could see or hear what she was about to do.

The hidden Gryffindor didn't know the history of the cloak he was under, but he was grateful none the less when her dispelling of any foreign bodies didn't affect him.

She then placed the ring on a nearby desk as she paced around it. Now it was simply the Resurrection stone, the one that Harry himself said he would rather over the rest of the Deathly Hallows. It was more of a prison for Voldemort's soul now so that description of horcrux could be removed.

Hermione could see no value in this rock as a Deathly Hallow. It would bring back memories, good and bad but it offered no way to make new ones. The young witch hated the memories that haunted her, but she wouldn't trade the world for them. With the worst of the memories left to her were the scarce good ones. The time Ron baked her a disgusting cake for her birthday, the times Harry still kept her company when she was being a know-it-all and even when Sirius let slip 'beautiful' to describe her during one of their worse fights.

She was so frustrated as she stared at the rock. Would it even work if she tried? Hermione picked the ring up and threw it angrily across the room. Sirius stood very guilty on the side of her even though he wasn't clear that he was the real cause for her frustration.

Life wasn't fair she thought as she paced worriedly. She wasn't supposed to be on this side of the Hallow because if anyone deserved to die it was her. It should've been Harry on this side calling upon her. He was the Chosen One, not her. Nothing in this world could bring him back.

Nothing but this ring.

Hermione made her decision as she ran over to fetch the fallen ring. This was going to get messy but the hole in her heart needed to be filled. She picked up the ring and closed her fist around it. She turned it three times in her hands and she wrapped it safely within her two hands like she were saying a prayer. Tears were forming in her eyes before she had the chance to think about it. Harry Potter, please come to me. I can't deal with the rest of my loved ones right now. Harry, come please.

"Hermione?" a voice asked. She could pick that voice out anywhere, and the actual sound floating toward her ears forced the tears out of her eyes. When she finally had the courage to open her eyes, they focused on Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived stood almost totally solid, with his lightening bolt scar and spectacles. His eyes were still that brilliant shade of green in this state and that strangled a sob from her.

The almost substantial figure before her, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. Finally, her legs gave out at the cold embrace, and his arms were the only thing that kept her upright. A few more strained sobs left her mouth, as did tears from her eyes. This was the first time she had cried for him, and that fact kept the sobs coming at a violent pace, almost threatening to choke her.

Sirius did nothing but stare at this strange ghost-like figure holding Hermione. Once again, he felt the urge to rip her away from this stranger, but something told him that this might be her husband. While the thought perturbed him, Sirius had to keep vigilant and his wand at the ready. This ghost looked so similar to James, but he left that to chance.

After a good half hour of her cries filling the room and Harry's comforting coos, did they die down. Hermione raised her eyes to him and found his again.

"I-I'm so-rry," she stuttered, her eyes filling with tears. He wiped her tears away, and Hermione could feel his icy cold hands in death. They caused more tears to stream down her face.

"Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for," he said, making her look directly at him. "That bastard had possessed me, he wouldn't have given my body up until someone had did what was neccesary."

She sobbed at the memories that came with that Final Battle. "If anything, I should thank you for killing me so soon. I would rather have died than become his puppet."

Sirius froze at the words that left his mouth.

Harry's voice, his presence - albeit cold one - and his comforting stare, had Hermione weeping for everything she hadn't been able to over the time she had been there. The floodgates had been opened, and they were threatening to choke Hermione with how brutal the sobs and emotions were. They stayed in this position until the chokes died down.

She finally looked up at him and tried to clear the tears and snot off of her face.

"Still not a pretty crier, are you?" he asked, with an exaggerated snobbiness. "Honestly, I thought you'd learn how to at least do that right after you got married."

Hermione chuckled as she continued to wipe away her sadness. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?" She turned to sit on a nearby desk. His sarcastic words had already answered this question, but she needed absolute proof that he didn't hate her guts.

"For killing me or shagging my Godfather?" he asked, propping himself against the desk with an almost Malfoy-like smirk on his face. "I always knew you had the hots for him, but I never expected you to act on said feelings!"

She smiled in return and unexpectedly found a blush creeping up her neck. The small crush she had on the handsome Azkaban escapee was something she wished no one would find out, but obviously Harry was more perceptive than she gave him credit for.

"Did you love him?" Harry asked, after a pause, with a very concerned face on.

Hermione could see the care clearly written across his face, and at that moment she felt loved. It was a beautiful feeling she had denied herself in this time.

"I did love him," Hermione started, knowing that down to her very soul nothing could be truer. "The question remains though, if he loved me," she said, under her breath. The very reality she feared since he died, crept up and was bothering her again.

"Why would you say that?" Harry asked, genuinely confused. "Of course he loved you!"

"Have you asked him that?" she couldn't help but ask. Hope was creeping up her chest.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have," he replied. She stilled at the information, feeling a warmth run through her.

"How do you think I found out about your marriage? He won't stop bragging about-" He brought on his mocking voice. "-_his wife that defied time, space and death itself_-" Harry seemed a bit annoyed as well. "- and Ron's ready to club him to death right about now."

"Can you kill someone whose already dead?" Hermione asked, trying to be jovial as another sob threatened to break loose, when the hope in her chest was crushed. No matter what words left Sirius' mouth, she knew he could just be goading her best friends. He didn't say the exact words she wanted and one simply couldn't take anything he said _Sirius-_ly.

"I don't really know, but I'm sure he's going to try," he said, believing her little show of humour. "Which brings me to ask... Why aren't they here?"

Hermione smiled at her best friend. She so longed to have all of them here too, but she just knew her heart wouldn't be able to take it. First off, she didn't even think it'd be able to work, seeing as she were sent back to the past meaning that her family, Harry, and Ron didn't technically exsist yet, and Sirius was still alive. With Harry present she knew that her memories were still alive and she didn't know what to think of that.

"Harry, I brought you here because I wanted to make things right." She brought her hand to cover her mouth before another sob escaped. "I can't deal with my parent's disapproving gazes, Ginny's smug face, Ron's furious one. I couldn't even imagine Mr and Mrs Weasley's. And... " She didn't want to even imagine what he'd look like if she saw him.

"I get it, Hermione," the green-eyed boy comforted. "I asked because he's going to be hurt that you didn't summon him."

"It's that prick's fault that I'm here in the first place," she said, feeling angry at him in this moment "I wouldn't have to live this hell if it weren't for that bastard!"

"Hermio-" Harry started.

"No, I know I should be grateful to live. I know that I _owe_ it to you all to live, but I can't!" She tried to blink away the tears that were resurfacing. "I feel guilty every single day of this life, that none of you are a part of. I mean, any one of you would have done _so_ much better than me, if you had been given this chance. I can't stand it!"

"Hermione, you are doing an amazing job!" Harry said, grabbing at her forearms to pull them away from her eyes. "We've been watching you, and we all agree that you must be the real heir of Gryffindor. You've been so brave."

She looked up to her brother in everything but blood. "There's a difference between bravery and having nothing left to lose, Harry. If there was an heir of Gryffindor, it'd be you, and we both know it."

He started to chuckle at one of his first friends. "I am trying to comfort you, Hermione. So just be a girl for ten seconds, and let me."

Her head was bowed, as if being scolded. Harry sighed as he continued.

"My path as the 'Chosen One' was hard, I'll admit it," he looked directly into her orbs. "And I shut myself off from others, and did things everyone considered brave, alone _because_ I had everything to lose. In the end, I realised that was what brought me to where I was before I died. By carrying the tremendous pressure by myself, I had failed because it was too much," Harry continued, reminding her of their past.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, Hermione," he warned gingerly.

Hermione took all of his words and seemed to actually consider them. She was very heart-broken that Harry chose most things on his own without their help or understanding, that he shut himself off, and pushed her and Ron away. She didn't like it one bit. It seemed, though, that she was doing the exact same thing as him without even realising it.

They sat in silence for a good few minutes, as all this information was hitting Sirius. He didn't know how this girl could survive with so many of her loved ones dead. Here he was thinking that she was just a magnet for trouble, when actually she was going into everything knowingly. She did it to '_make things right._' What in Merlin's saggy balls did that mean?

"Alright, now that that's been cleared up, and I've said all I've wanted to say, I'm going to leave you."

"But no, you can't leave me!" she pleaded, ready to hold the stone in her hands for the rest of her life if he could be in it. "You just got here!"

"Hermione, you're going to live your life without us," he said firmly, trying to ignore the tears that kept running down her face. Her mouth opened a few times to protest, but no sounds came out.

"No, listen to me," he said, with even more of a hardness in his voice. "You are going to defeat Voldemort, and you are going to make us proud."

More sobs escaped her, as the loss of Harry the second time hit her. "Harry, no! Please! Just stay wit-"

"Hermione, you are a strong woman, you can do this, and most importantly you can do this with people you love." He said this knowing that she knew exactly who he meant.

She cried harder than she had for anything else. Her one connection to something she once knew, was going to be cut, and she didn't want that. Especially now that she knew her parents weren't together, and probably never were going to be.

His hands cupped hers, and slowly pried them open. Hermione kept them air tight as she fought it out of his grasp. After a few tussles, Hermione knew she was going to give into the cold, because he had been a Seeker on a Quidditch team for seven years, and the chances of him beating her were much higher than the other way around but she fought tooth and nail nonetheless. He tore the stone out of her hands and disappeared without a second thought.

Right now she could understand how Cadmus Peverell felt to want something that was so beyond his reach. She never should have called upon him, if all that left her was a deeper longing for him. Once again she turned to the stone to flip it in her hands, but stopped as she realised what this would do to her when he pried the stone out of her hands again.

Hermione lay on the stone cold floor, as she let the sobs take over once again.

Sirius Black stood itching so badly to rush forward and wrap his arms around her, but realising that he couldn't. Not if he wanted to continue to protect her from this 'Voldemort'. Now that he had figured that she was here for a purpose, he knew that that was _his_ new purpose, too. There was so much that haunted this young girl, and what he did to her was probably not the worst she had experienced.

She had to kill her best friend? What sick person had caused her to make a decision like that? How the fuck had she lost everything? So, was the night that she arrived in Godric's Hollow, with those injuries, an attempt to 'make things right'? Sirius couldn't make anything out from what he had just heard, but he now looked at her wondering how exactly she conquered 'time, space and death'. That piece of information seemed very crucial, but it didn't tell him much.

Was she able to turn time more than a few hours? Was she able to apparate wandlessly? Did she escape death a few more times than what was considered lucky?

These questions burned to be answered, but he knew that first off he'd have to become more than her personal stalker. He longed to befriend her, but he knew that was close to impossible with their current relationship. After about an hour of her crying, he put her under a sleeping charm to put her out of her misery. Then, he set to levitating her onto a softer surface to sleep the night out, while the questions kept bombarding him.

-8-

**A/N: This is a repost, THANK YOU ****EsemmeTresemme****! She is amazing... she has to deal with all the shitty grammar guys. **

**This is one big long scene. I thought it deserved its own chapter because it's THAT important. I'm going back to school next week so the updates are going to be very sparse. Just bare with me people, after I conquer high school you can bet your arses there will be an update every day!**

**Welcome to the story: ArtemisRomanus, Daughter of the Black, HogwartsWannaBe09, KayKris, Tedd, Violet Harrison, fictionfreakdefgtr, .me, Whimsical Minx, stacierebekah, Jennii Marie.**

**A huge thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter: jk, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Black (Sorry your hun isn't featured in this update), nikyta, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, amrawo, JuliaLestrange, Ceralyn, Impalpable Ash, MoonWatersLight, Booklover9477, random yet lovable, Romantically_Distant, roseberrygirl, angel897, werevampluvr, KEZZ 1, Humanized Serenity, NorthernLights25, TsukiyoTenshi, LeonaMasha, Lorem tenebrae.**


	17. Chapter 17: Stalking

_**Chapter 17: Stalking**_

_It was about daybreak and Hermione had been out in the woods collecting what she could for their breakfast. It was a good excuse for her to be out of Sirius' company. Sometimes her heart beat so hard she thought it might beat right out of her chest. They were somewhere in the West of England and this particular morning was a very shitty morning: It was pissing with rain._

_Hermione had always liked the rain but was told it was bad for her. "You'll catch your death, Hermione. I'm not losing my daughter over a little water, so get in here!" She could practically hear her mother would yelling at her. Even at times in Hogwarts, she was too much of a worry wart about her schoolwork that she never even thought about disobeying her mother's orders of not being caught in the rain._

_This morning was hers and hers alone. None of this awkward encounters with Sirius Black. Actually, she was the only one who thought it awkward, Sirius was his usual self, playful, fun and bright. So oblivious to the war and strife and most importantly her massive crush on him._

_The young brunette was soaked by the time she had a rabbit in hand and a few herbs in her purse. She walked toward their camp and as she neared she realised that this wasn't the trail she had took. If she didn't have a light leading her back, she'd have been lost._

_The path was getting darker instead of lighter at this time of day and that's what brought her to grip her wand tightly. She could sense a magic not familiar with hers in the air and as the darkness descended upon her she immediately sent out her patronus to surround her and bring light to her. It let her see that she was surrounded._

_By a lot of Iclish__ pixies, their clear eyes made them look like little old haggard oracles with small wings that seemed impossible to carry their weight as they were so small. She saw that they weren't looking particularly vicious nor ready for an attack. She cast a light protective charm around her so she could walk through unharmed. _

_As soon as they saw the watery shield come up, they attacked her from every angle. Not a single part of her shield was spared as they scratched and screeched at it without mercy. Hermione panicked and as a result the heavy shield failed from her lapse in concentration . A pixie got into her little bubble and latched onto her leg with it's teeth._

_She screamed at the sharp fangs lodged in her upper thigh._

_Hermione ran for it with her shield stronger toward their invisible tent. Once she made it past the shields, breath made it's way into her lungs. Relief flooded her enough for the pain in her leg to become a blessing to her compared to what could have been. The pixie was yanked off and it's head snapped off._

_The young girl checked the wound and found inside the almost already healed mark, a little barb that he lodged in with his teeth. These pixies had a weird anatomy that injected this venom through a prickly spine they could embed with a bite. This little prick was similar to a bee sting, leaving behind a sharp point to be removed. There seemed to be no blood forming, and it wouldn't, as this particular breed of pixies have a special magical property to their venom which speed up the rate of reaction in the cells of the blood. It's never good to digest as it would enhance the enzymes used in the intestinal tract that would eat through the lining of your insides, and when inhaled would increase the efficiency of oxygen taken into the body which would subsequntly suffocate a person. However, it would do an excellent job on flesh wounds._

_Hermione walked into the tent dripping wet and set her purse down to get out something that would help her remove the sting in her thigh. Sirius Black strolled into the sitting room to see a very wet Hermione Granger with barely anything on, with sopping wet clothes that were _very_ see through, bending over. His breath hitched as he saw that he didn't live with a little girl. He'd noticed this before of course, but now more than ever._

_The young brunette didn't seem to notice having company and Sirius took advantage of that, letting his eyes roam over her light pink shirt that revealed her bra of the same colour. The brown capris that she was sporting let him know it was a matching set. He had to stop himself from moaning._

_Her familiar brown eyes found his silver orbs with a questioning gaze "Hi, Sirius. Something's pricking my thigh, do you have something I could use to take it out?"_

_He stepped toward her looking at her hair that seemed to be very tamed when in was wet and framed her very pretty face even better. He moved to sit in front of her and leaned forward to see the part of her pants that was ripped open. It was a bit pink around the lodged apparatus. Sirius held her thigh steady with one hand and he had to admit he liked the feel of it._

_"Can you see?" _

_"Oh, I can see," Sirius said, seeing her as a full grown woman and nothing else. _

_He refocused on the wound and tried to pull it out with his nails but it seemed to short. _

_Before either could think of it, his face reared forward and his mouth covered that part through her ripped pants and onto her rain-soaked skin. Her breath was caught in her throat as his hot mouth touched her skin. _

_Then he sucked._

_She thought she might faint at the pleasure that action pulsed throughout her body. Her skin burst out with goose bumps around the area his lips currently covered. She bit her lip from letting a groan escape. This was just his mouth, something she had stared at for years without knowing how unbelievably talented it could be._

_He did it again and again._

_Until she was almost hyperventilating._

_"Sirius?" She asked, and his face came up innocently with a little needle between his teeth, quickly spitting it out._

_Once his lips left her body, she knew she had to have it back. She threaded her hands through his hair and yanked his lips to where they belonged._

_On hers._

Hermione went about her days in the same fashion. She sat alone, she ate alone and talked to few out of necessity. Maybe her plain looks weren't such a curse after all she thought . She felt most of the guilt she carried had dissipated after talking to Harry and that in itself was a blessing. Even if that guilt did leave her with an even bigger longing for her best friends. Some days she's look at a familiar alcove and remember Ron, than she'd remember her mission and she'd make her way to the library to keep her research going.

Regulus was acting very weird. He'd follow her to a place and think she wasn't looking but she was. She was trained for war, she could feel whenever he was around her but she thought him harmless and never alerted him to her knowledge.

One Hogsmeade weekend, she decided to work on the coins that she had made during her fifth year for the members of the order that both Mad-Eye and Kingsley had recruited. Now the total was up to 11 including Dumbledore and herself. She found that number very comforting as they were people that were well trusted and known to be fighters of the Order in the future including Mr and Mrs Weasley who now had two boys with fire-engine red hair. Hermione had met them both and true to their adult selves Bill loved pretty girls and Charlie loved dragons.

The young Gryffindor had shook off Regulus for the day and retreated to an unknown part of the castle. Once she reached a suitable area she began her work.

It was around about lunch when she heard a few voices raised, a scuffle and the door to her small classroom opened and slam shut. Before her was none other than Severus Snape with little scratches and a bruise underneath his eye. He didn't seem to see her little laboratory and plonked himself on the floor to curl himself into a ball. Hermione usually felt out of place with all the students here at Hogwarts but this made her feel as if she were seeing this through a pensieve. He was the brilliant Potions Professor that was now just a broken little boy.

That's what she could gather from the sobs that brought his shoulders up and down in tiny motions that, had she not being focusing solely on him, she would never have noticed. Severus didn't seem to be the boy who cried from bullying so she knew straight away that this was something to do with Lily.

Hermione pulled herself up off her stool with a bruising potion from her kit to bring herself in front of the young teenage boy. Once she was before him she knelt down to his level to see if he had sensed her, sure enough he did and started to drag his blotchy, beady eyes back to see who was watching him. He sighed as he saw a person he didn't want to meet at this moment in time. His first encounter was embarrassing enough but this surely took the cake.

His eyes froze over as swift as his adult counterpart's. It was a sight to see.

"Have something else to do, other than follow me around so you can be the hero of the day?" Severus asked menacingly. "I'm sure there are other victims out there that you're just _creaming_ yourself to go help."

Hermione felt herself become immune to almost any verbal insult in the past few years, just a testament to how thick skinned she had become.

"As you can see by my little lab behind me," Hermione motioned to her array of potions and ingredients behind her. "I was here first and, therefore, was not stalking you. Please stop flattering yourself."

She tossed the bottle of bruising potion into his hands and got back up to her station. He looked to her in her setting and believed her, but that didn't ease the stiffening cold in his face.

"You know this is all your fault, right?"

"Pray tell why Lily beating you up has something to do with me," Hermione said, as she worked on her coins. Back in this time they didn't have the kind of magicked gold that they sold in everyday apothecary's in 90's Britain. Since they were made with traces of dwarf magic she had to somehow replicate it. Snape and Lily had been fighting so often that there was no explanation for his scratches other than a duel with Lily.

"Lily told me how you '_opened her eyes to what she had been missing out on_'," he said mockingly, as he came closer. "How she had never seen James Potter as a mature person until you came along. She won't listen to any different."

"And so, what's it to you?" she asked, not looking away from her work. "Lily's making new friends. If anything you should be happier for it since they won't be picking on you any more."

Lily wasn't the reason the Marauders weren't bothering him but he didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, I should be jumping from the rooftops with joy that James fucking Potter and his posse has decided to grow up!"

"That's what I'd do," she said, turning to face him. "And besides, none of this is my fault. If you had told her you liked her earlier than maybe James wouldn't be someone she'd consider being with."

Severus froze and his eyes widened like a deer before a headlights. "If I had... What?"

"Severus, you must know that the only reason why James picks on you is because he knows you like her," Hermione stated it clearly for him. It seemed that while she concerned herself with the impending war, she wasn't the one oblivious to what was going on around her. "He does that to all the boys that fancy her, you're no different."

Her observation was met with a long silence. She went back to her work and let him mull over what she had just said. Severus didn't question her statement because inside he knew that what she was saying was true, but he was in denial. He thought that no one could work out his secret.

Hermione didn't think he was that obvious about his crush. In fact she thought that he was very skilled in hiding it away, as if he'd had a long time to cultivate the skill. That observation broke her heart a little. Severus got up off the floor with the potion in hand and walked toward the mirror in the corner of the cool room.

The Gryffindor thought about times when she was younger and how she had a crush on a certain Azkaban escapee. Since he was the first man she had ever fancied, he had been her everything. She had learned to cover up a blush in public, how to not take whatever innocent thing that left his mouth and turn it into something that would make a sailor blush and even learned how to manoeuvre through conversations without stuttering and giggling at herself because it was so wrong to want to be with him. He was just two years younger than her father for Merlin's sake.

Had they never been forced to be alone for that 3 years, she didn't think she'd have the guts to ever come up to him as a woman under society's watchful eye. It was by chance that she landed the greatest love and loss she had ever felt in her life. Just thinking about how it all started got her feeling more agreeable to her dead husband. For all the strife he was causing her now, he had more than given her a married life others would, and had, died for.

"So what do I do about it?" Severus asked, pulling her out of her little day dream. He sounded very unsure about himself and not at all confrontational like earlier.

Hermione didn't know how to give love advice so she gave it to him straight. "You have a decision to make right now. Whether you value Lily enough to tolerate Potter as her friend, or something more, or whether you'd like to pick up your balls and tell her you like her.

"Both have you suffering, but only one will get you what you really want and that's Lily's full devotion in return." She said it softly to him, as to not make him think she were giving him orders, which she kind of was. Lily was falling in love with James Potter and this was wrong advice to give, but living his entire life wondering what could have been would be much worse.

"What if she rejects me? What if she never wants to talk to me again? What if I ruin the friendship we already have?" He fired these questions like the nervous teenage boy he was. The Gryffindor felt extremely bad now for giving him this advice, but sooner or later their ties would be cut. To Hermione, she knew that all the options laid out there would end their childhood grown friendship and this one would do it faster, while Hermione was there to catch the him from straying to the dark side. She had seen Severus and Lily fighting even more often, with her hanging out with James. It seemed as if her effort to keep that bridge standing was a waste of everyone's time.

"This is Lily we are talking about. She values you too much to lose your friendship."

Severus nodded in acceptance, and spent the entire afternoon beside Hermione thinking over his plans. She just felt very bad for her new Slytherin friend.

The next few days had Sirius Black in hell. He had stopped eating and sleeping right after that incident. When he was secure in the knowledge that Hermione was asleep in the Gryffindor tower did he allow himself a few hours of rest. But even then in those scarce times he was haunted with her crying. It broke his heart all over again at the sorrow apparent in her painful sobs.

It worried the other Marauders, especially James as he actually knew what the dark haired man was up to. Peter and Remus guessed for the millionth time but could not get whatever it was.

"Padfoot mate, you look like the walking dead." Remus commented one afternoon when they happened to be sitting in the library, one of the many things that had signalled to his friends that he had changed. Sirius Black had entered the library for the first time a few weeks ago, but now he seemed to be there constantly, under the pretence of homework.

Sirius kept the entry and exit to Hermione's study area in his peripheral vision as he rose his head to answer his friend. "I can't help it when a bird keeps me up all night," he winked, with an obvious scandalous meaning to it. Remus shook his head in disapproval, and Peter blushed pink at the meaning however, the spectacled boy knew better. Sirius was definitely kept up by a bird, but he was far from doing anything like that with her . Sirius wasn't known to his friends as a stalker but the stalked, so they turned away with one of their questions answered.

James had confiscated the Invisibility Cloak off him in the hopes of getting him to lessen the tight watch he had her under. James stole the Marauders map back for them to watch her from afar, but apparently Sirius didn't think that was enough, as he was currently here stalking the young girl again.

"Seeing as you've been ignoring Tracey for the past month, tell us about the new girl whose kept you up at night," James went on to question. "Two weeks straight!"

"Who says it's _a _girl?" Remus went on, actually pulling out some parchment and looking as if he were getting into some work. Sirius definitely didn't want that.

"Yeah, Moony," James kept the unknowing facade on, and disregarding his suggestion of polygamous acts. "Might be a bloke and that's the reason he won't tell us his name."

Peter snickered at his jab while Sirius saw, from the corner of his eye, Regulus wander near the opening to Hermione's little study area. It made Sirius' spine straighten and his skin prickle.

The bastard hadn't ever approached her in the few weeks he had been watching over her. What did he want with her now? Sirius accidently broke his quill over the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Ooooh!" The boys chorused as they saw this reaction.

Sirius wasn't listening as he watched Regulus edge his way closer to the entrance. He didn't look at all like he was reading any of the titles he scanned, he seemed to be scanning the surroundings. Sirius was glad he sat in a relatively sheltered spot, hiding him from his brothers eyes.

"I'll be back in a sec," Sirius said, standing up and striding over to his brother in blood only. They might have looked extremely similar, but nothing could relate them further than that. The boys watched him make his way to Regulus.

Only once he made it to Regulus' side was the older boy acknowledged, and that was only to have a sneer directed at him. The Gryffindor bit his tongue as he looked at the frustrating Slytherin.

"I'd like a word outside," Sirius said through his clenched jaw. He so itched to punch the idiot in front of him, but he daren't. Sirius looked into the entrance of Hermione's little study alcove to find brown eyes looking directly into his. When they made eye contact the brunette scowled before turning away.

"Fuck off," came an answer to bring him away from the little hurt that settled in his chest. Sirius turned back to Regulus and had to stop himself from just cursing the stupid bastard.

"Look, we'll either talk civilly outside or I can drag you out by the collar," Sirius threatened. "It's up to you."

Regulus prickled. "We aren't boys anymore, Sirius. You can't beat me."

"We'll see about that," Sirius went on, rising up to his challenge. The rest of the Marauders picked up on the impending fight and made their way over to flank him. Four on one didn't scare Regulus one bit, not when he had more pressing issues to attend to.

"Why does this not surprise me?" A very female voice sounded, surprising them all. Five pairs of eyes turned to the very near Hermione as she stared at the two Blacks.

"Her-"

"No, I don't think it's wise to open your mouth, Black." She said, cutting him off fast. "We had a deal."

"He wasn't-" James started.

"You can shut it right there, Potter!" She said, with a fierce look to her eyes. "We. Had. A. Deal."

"I don't care for mudbloods stepping in on pureblood affairs." Regulus said, and Sirius felt his hand grip his seven and a half inch Cobalt Dragon core tightly.

"Well, I don't care much for you," Hermione bit out. "But I have a bone to pick with your brother."

The Marauders, save for Sirius, nodded very quickly before scampering off. Regulus turned to fling Hermione a disgusted look, before moving on to another side of the library.

"How am I supposed to '_be a better brother_'-" Sirius started, following her. "-If I can't even talk to him?" Hermione was already feeling very uncomfortable with his proximity. She had been feeling a tad bit guilty after she hit him again and again, this Sirius didn't break her heart or make empty promises. But still, whenever she made eye contact she was looking at Sirius Black, he wasn't from the past and he was _her_ bloody tosser. She was angry all over again.

"Don't try and lie to me about trying that, you wanted to pick a fight." Hermione warned. He thought he was a good liar. How on earth did she get past that bold-faced lie? He would never guess that she knew every single one of his tells because that was something he never grew out of.

"Alright, fine." Sirius admitted, rightly thinking that another lie would get him into trouble. "I wanted to know why he was following you."

"How is that any of your business?" Hermione whisper-screamed. She wanted to give him a verbal lashing, but they were in the bloody library. "What Regulus chooses to do is none of your business. So as I have told you earlier: Leave. Him. Alone."

She wanted to listen to Harry's advice but not right now, not when she had to concentrate on the impending war. She would rather read herself to death than let Sirius Black worm his way into her heart again. The second heartbreak would be shame on her.

Hermione tried to find her way back to Gryffindor Tower after a long day of constant Order work but another hand shot out to grab her. The hand missed as she quickly flung herself around to aim her wand at the person who attempted to grab her.

"Regulus, you need to stop doing that," She said, dropping her wand exasperated. He seemed still surprised at her ease around him when he hadn't budged a single bit to reciprocate the feeling.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested in his still stiff voice. Hermione looked a bit confused but didn't question it.

They started their trek outside. He didn't care who saw them right now, as it was close to curfew and there were still people going around. He turned to his thoughts of the girl beside him. She was important to his master, for whatever reason, and that bewildered him beyond thought. How could a mudblood spend time in the thoughts of someone with that stature? Why should he have been punished for something mudblood related? He failed because this stupid wench was keeping him doing breathing exercises instead of useful things. His blood boiled as he thought about all the trouble she created with just being here. Without her here, he wouldn't be questioning anything about his upbringing, nor would he be punished because she did something to ruin his mission, as he gathered from his master's anger. Nor would he have questionable thoughts and dreams about her. Even right now, he wouldn't be trying not to stare at her lips. The very things that were transfixing him while he was stalking her.

She was walking along with him contentedly, pondering on Regulus's odd behaviour. He was always acting strange around her, but now more than ever. He didn't know that she could see him trailing her. She didn't have the time while she was recruiting to deal with them all, because, for whatever reason they trailed her in the first place, they would confront her about it sooner or later. Like Regulus right now.

They walked past the Great Hall doors into the Main Hall and she turned to say something when she saw a chill run through his body. Hermione figured from there where they were going after that.

Sirius Black was forced to sit and play a round of Wizarding Chess by James and it was boring the fuck out of him. The map was taken out of his possession because James thought it was "_bordering on obsession" _ the way he followed Hermione. Bloody wanker.

"Pads, you need to give it a rest man," he went on to say. "She'll be fine without you for a night so just enjoy it with me."

They played a few rounds until James needed to nip out for a piss. Sirius had started to really enjoy himself but just to reassure his inner creeper, he snuck the map back out of James' pack and traced around to see where Hermione's name was.

The map suddenly got yanked out of his hands by Wormtail. "Come on, mate. James said you get weird over the map, just give it a break."

Back in the Forbidden Forest where Regulus had taken Hermione, she seemed to enjoy the night sky and not question anything. Suddenly they made a stop at a little pond that was at the edge of the forest, covered by plenty of bush.

She then looked into the pond for any signs of life. The Slytherin pulled out a simple yellow bracelet and dangled it in front of her.

"I got this for you," he said, with what he hoped was a nice smile upon his face. She smiled back but didn't reach out for it. It remained hung from his hand as she simply stared.

"So do you want me to put it on you?" He asked, moving forward.

"It's a portkey, isn't it?" She asked. The smile on Regulus' face fell and his eyes widened.

"H-How-"

"It's a poorly made one at that," she said, pulling out her wand and tapping the bracelet twice. It didn't make a single change but she smiled in success. She plucked it out of his hand.

"Now it will go off after a minute instead of when I touch it," she said, and pulled it onto her wrist. She then looked him in the eye and saw how pale he looked as a result of the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" She asked, as she pulled his hand out to hand him her wand. Her palm came up to caress his cheek, as sympathy blossomed on her face. Regulus was so confused as to why this gave him chills and dropped his stomach in guilt lower than he had ever felt it before. They both knew that each other knew they were connected to Voldemort, it was stupid to pretend otherwise.

"Why aren't you running away?" Regulus asked, now totally suspicious that she figured it out too easily and that she wasn't reacting like a normal person would. "He's going to hurt you too."

She nodded. "I know."

"Then go."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can!" Regulus said as he tried to take off the bracelet. "Run!"

"No." She stated calmly, keeping it out of his reach.

"Why?" He screamed at her frustrated when he couldn't get it, time was running out.

"Because then, you'll get hurt." She said it so softly he thought he misheard her, but he could never forget those words. Pretend or not. Those words gave him something he would remember for the rest of his life, the first words that gave him hope.

That someone cared.

She smiled at him as she took his hand in hers and gripped it tight. Suddenly he could feel the pull in his navel and off they went.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Sirius Black shouted, as he tried to yank Hermione from Regulus' grasp. He had hurried his way down after he had taken a second peek at the map and found them both in the Forbidden Forest after curfew.

Only to see her take his hand and a portkey start to activate.

His grasp on Hermione sealed his fate as he got swallowed into another space along with his brother and bushy haired companion.

**A/N: Super duper sorry about the longest break ever. I have no excuses that will make you not hate me so... let the flogging begin.**

**Big thumbs up to my wonderful beta who took the time out of her school work to do this chapter for me EsemmeTresemme... You rock, girl.**

**For all those who have reviewed and stayed with the story for you, thank you so much: random yet lovable, Slytherin's Strumpet, KEZZ 1, amrawo, Kirsty'xo, LeonaMasha, MoonWatersLight, Mrs. Regulus Arcturus Blacl (Soooowwwyyy), angel897, Humanized Serentiy, LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL, Lorem tenebrae, Readsalot, werevampluvr, TskiyoTenshi, nikyta, mh21, NorthernLights25, Guest, Booklover9477, UncontrollableMelody, JenniferLupinBlack, scar, hermionefan1999, Another Guest, MischiefManaged964, MissMaryLiz, Jenie, scarlette, H, Idle Writer of Crack, LennLD, brainsbeautyhg, Kaleidscopewriter, , hyperchick368, Aislynn, Angelus Draco**

**I hope everyone had a Happy Christmas and a Wonderful New Year**


	18. Chapter 18: Pain

Chapter 18: Pain

All was a blur. Between limbs and the imagination left the portkey travel a mess. Sirius held onto Hermione and Regulus had hardly a nice hold of the bracelet to allow him the security of a nice passage. He slipped off and was about to be splinched before Hermione grasped him with the very arm that held Sirius. All that held Sirius and Regulus from being lost into oblivion was the young Gryffindor's steel hold on the flimsy material that was her bracelet. It tore at her limbs to be supplying the magic to transport all three of them through the world of the transported where like the inferi, they fed on the lost ones and call to them when they aren't the ones touching the portkey. It took them all across London and was very short compared to normal portkey travel. But for the young Gryffindor it was the longest trip she had been in her life.

They finally arrived with a thump face first onto a hardwood floor. Hermione who held onto the portkey felt blood run down her fingers. It killed her to think that she was used to the sensation of lost blood. All three rose but Hermione was the only to feel a vice twirl around her throat and pull her body upright until her feet couldn't touch the ground. She clawed at whatever was choking her because blood flow was already restricted to anything that wasn't her torso so she felt the unconscious feeling pull and try to take her.

A voice rang out in the cold, dark room.

"Finally, the mudblood's arrived".

Hermione immediately recognised it as one of the Lestrange brothers. She couldn't tell which one it was in the dead of the night but she could feel the ripple of the Cruciatus curse blaze through her from the incantation said in that exact voice. Repulsion was a first instinct but no matter how hard she yanked and scratched and struggled the vine seemed to get unbearably tighter.

Sirius struggled to come to and stop the bastard that was married to his cousin harm who he was so determined to protect. His heart raced a million times faster at the thought of that vine around her throat getting tighter. He crawled forward trying to fiddle for his wand, but out of the corner of his hazy eye he could see it float toward the darkness into the hands of his very own cousin. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"He wishes to see them now" said the woman who was yet to get as batshit crazy as her master.

A loud smack was heard when Hermione's body fell from the grasp around her neck. His breath returned as both he and Hermione were bound and levitated into another room. Regulus finally woke from his knockout they were on the way to the Dark Lord and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it now. He steeled his mind as clear as it could be before he brushed himself off and entered behind them. He pulled on a straight face as he made to face Voldemort.

"Well, well" said the Heir of Slytherin "Who do we have here?". Hermione immediately went to surveying the room. There was a window, a door, two chairs that happened to be in the study. There was only the light of candles to light the room. She couldn't figure an escape route out, not without her wand.

Until she brushed a hard length of wood underneath her robes. Her spine stiffened considerably as she made to look more natural.

"A mudblood and a blood traitor, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Voldemort said in his most terrifying voice. Hermione had been in his presence before. She could admit that only the times where her loved ones were present was she scared shitless. She knew she wouldn't ever hesitate to face him alone so she was quite happy and even just a bit anxious to see him but Sirius being tagged along was a whole different ballgame.

_Catch his attention, he'll only hurt you._ She said this while clearing her mind of any connection she might have to Sirius.

"Mudblood? That's real rich coming from you, Tom Riddle" she said in a most confident tone as if she weren't bound and kneeling at his feet. Suddenly she went flying across the room hitting her head against the close to stone wall. She came sliding down and had red seeping past her hairline down her face. Sirius and Regulus both had their hearts stuck in their throats. Both were smart enough to hopefully telepathically tell her to not goad him. Not the man who had their lives in the palm of his hands.

"I am the Heir of Slytherin. One of the purest bloodlines in all of England. You dare insinuate otherwise?" he said in a ferocious tone that silenced everyone in the room except for Hermione. All were shocked by her gall and even more surprised by the absence of an inch of fear on her face. It was a sight to behold.

"Oh, I didn't insinuate. I said in plain words what a hypocrite you are to disregard the fact that your father was a mugg-" she stopped at his incantation of Crucio.

This pain was the most potent she had ever felt in her life. All the torture and hatred he had suffered growing up was all aimed into this curse. It felt as if he were skinning her alive, every nerve was on fire and pressed hot metal directly her open skin. It was felt past her skin into her very soul. Pain on this level was very new to her and might've killed her if she weren't immortal. How she longed for that to happen.

Tears ran fresh down the Sirius' face as he could do nothing with his hands bound. He struggled against his binds and as he shouted and screamed at the Dark Lord to stop his torture but no one heard him. It was like he was seeing this through a pensive because no one reacted to him and he could do nothing about it. After a half an hour of her torture , all he could do was try to preserve some strength to get out of here. He mentally assessed all the exits and found just one and a window that overlooked the Lestrange estate. Seeing that it was patrolled too by the Dark Lord's followers, that was out of the question now. He turned to his brother and if there were a time where he wished he could have smothered his brother in his crib it would be now.

"Leave the room" he ordered and it didn't take long for the Lestranges and Regulus to file out. Hermione was thanking her stars that Sirius was going to leave too. If he were out of harm's way she could rest assured she'd have the courage to get them out of here. Bellatrix had a hold on Sirius and was about to take him until his voice overtook the room again.

"Leave him".

Hermione's stomach dropped and this is where real fear crept in. She wasn't very fond of this Sirius. But it was Sirius Black, her one and only love in another lifetime. He couldn't hurt him, he just couldn't.

The young Gryffindor steeled any emotion out of her face so he couldn't tell that he had the biggest advantage over her right now. Despite the fact that she was immortal and had the knowledge of everything about him now in this time his horcruxes, his weaknesses, his history... Everything.

"You're a Gryffindor, are you not?" he asked retorically. "You see, you might think that you lot are the so noble because of your blasted loyalty and idiotic bravery. But you really are monkeys huddling in a group competing as to who can do the stupidest thing. Like now, to him every time I say-"

She could feel the curse at the tip of his wand and had to steel herself into not reacting because just the twitch of her hand would result in him knowing how much he meant to her. She couldn't let him know anything.

_Crucio_

Sirius' screams pierced the midnight skies and Hermione had to bite her tongue to not react when her heart felt the pain much worse than when she herself was being cursed. His face scrunched up in pain left her the most scared she had been in her life. Her one and only connection to her previous life was at the end of Voldemort's wand. All she could do was send a prayer to whatever higher power to save him. She'd trade whatever she had, whatever this war had left her with for him.

His screams had stopped and she could barely hear the snake.

"-you will be much more willing to slacken that jaw and tell me everything you know" he said this and was not at all disheartened by the indifference on Hermione's face.

"If you think that I would trade 'one' measly life for the sake of everybody in England, you are sadly mistaken" she said in the most sincere and genuine voice "Besides he belongs with your sorts anyway"

Voldemort seemed doubtful but didn't say a thing but dragged Sirius onto his knees. He bled from one eye and that mixed with his tears killed Hermione a little more. He looked ragged and totally worn with just a few minutes under that torture. He was innocent, untouched by the world now. Breaking her heart, killing Deatheaters and being more critical of his friends, this Sirius had not learnt to do yet. She had to get a grip of her emotions.

He floated forward in his dark robes and put his hand directly onto Sirius' forehead and as Hermione had seen this before, he was reading his mind.

For a few moments Hermione was happy she hadn't smiled once at the Black before her, although her entire being screamed at her to at times. She saw the creases in his mind as Tom violated his mind. The wretched feeling in her gut stayed nonetheless as this happened. What if he saw all that were actually important to him?

After a few seconds Voldemort casted Sirius off to the side and turned toward her.

"I guess I was right, you really don't like this one. Even though by blood he is your superior, I'm surprised you don't like him back. He'd be a step up from whatever muggle scum you are used to "he said this coming toward the fallen witch intent on doing the same he had to Sirius. His cold hand pressed upon her forehead and the invasion into her mind was clear. She had already cleared it and he could see absolutely nothing. He called upon memories but they weren't coming. He tried and tried again to relive one of her precious memories. They were locked safely away behind her resolve to protect Sirius, protect the Wizarding world and to an extent herself. If she would give this part of herself up, she couldn't deal with the consequences.

With the most powerful Legilimens in her mind all she had to remember was that he was nothing but scum beneath her feet. Without a wand, he was a prejudiced man with psychological issues that would take a team of fully trained therapists to try and help him.

Once he had given up on her he fired a back breaking jinx at her and a skin peeling curse that started at her feet. With every skin cell that was viciously ripped from her body she felt torment close to what the Cruciatus curse provided except with no lasting mental clawing at her body to submit to the death it craved.

Her entire right leg had its skin torn off her body. Only then did she feel the dull ache that 'recovery time' provided that is breaks between this torture.

This continued for several minutes before he flung her again to a wall behind his majestic chair. She hit her head on the stone hard enough for her skull to crack. But even despite this, she had still not lost consciousness.

"Now, you will tell me how you knew of my ring" he said this tired with the warm up of his planned torment.

She was splitting out blood and a little glance over at Sirius proved to see that he was awake and with blood still gushing from that one eye mixed with his burning tears it picked up her heartbeat again. That amount of blood meant a haemorrhage to the frontal lobe.

That wasn't good.

She looked to him and found him staring intently at the blood running down her face.

"Or more of this blood you seem so proud of will spill"

"What will you give me if I do tell you?" she gritted through her teeth as pleasantly as she could. She knew she couldn't take anymore of this torture, she would soon die again. And then when she did, he would be close to figuring out her immortality and that would surely cast her odd.

Not to mention Sirius would be left vulnerable and without any use he'd be disposed of.

_Just like the last time. Dying because of you._

The older man with the most charming smile on his face said "Why I won't kill you, of course"

She started to laugh as his face neared hers. His eyes were wrapped up in evil and she didn't know how anyone didn't see this in him as a child. Right now she'd strangle him as a kid and have no regret about it. She hated this man to the very core -a hatred that wasn't righteous anymore, but turned into a murderous and malicious one. One day she would make this man suffer, but today was not to be that day.

Ache and longing for death was forever present in her body, mind and soul. How she wished he could deliver on that promise at a time. She then smirked as she replied.

"I would rather die than tell you anything" she said so strongly, she almost convinced herself she had her back flat against the ground because he had broken her back but her nerves were still on fire as she registered the skin removed from her leg and most prevalent the cold shudders that swept through her that she recognised as death. It was disguised as the after effects of the Unforgivable.

"Death will come for you, Tom Riddle. No matter how hard you run, nor how many horcruxes you make. It's just a matter of time before they're all destroyed". The tip of his wand emitted a striking green light before he could control it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a bloody Sirius Black while his body shook with violent sobs.

Hermione's body turned cold as it struck her cold in the heart. Voldemort released a shuddering breath before he could bring his temper back to a normal level. He had uttered the Killing curse without even knowing it. His hatred and evil were unmatched in many ways.

The brave woman from the future had died again at the hands of the Dark Lord.

He turned around to see the Black strewn across his floor and he wiped the sweat that had formed on his brow from the infuriating mudblood as he turned to dispose of the boy before him.

"Your blood is so pure" he said in a calm manner coming face to face with him"Why would you ever think of this mudblood as anything but below you?"

He asked this in a curious and not at all critical way. It seemed he was very curious as to how Sirius thought. The young Black went from fearful of this man to utter hatred. The red before him blinded him to almost everything else.

"Fuck off" he said in a low voice. The soon to be ruler of England chuckled darkly.

"Care to repeat that" he said rising a tightening in Sirius' heart. Tom Riddle was familiar with the signs of a dying man. This man was dying... he was just speeding up the process.

"I said. Fuck. Off"

The tip of his wand sparked ready to aim yet another terrible curse at this black when a huge booming sound echoed from behind him. The earth was felt to move as the stone cold floor dropped with a large blast.

With a wand that was caught between their travels, Hermione found it got caught between the hem of her top and the pocket of her robe.

Quickly muttering a spell to mend her spine however poorly, she rose to people running down the hallway at her. Tom Riddle hadn't recovered yet as she hauled herself up and toward Sirius' body, she ducked a few curses as she pulled Sirius still semi conscious from the large blow out a similar window to the room right above it. They broke through the glass with Hermione first to not injure Sirius further. Hermione turned to see a Killing curse fired at her by Voldemort himself.

An utterly enraged face on him and a small circle of followers tried the same.

Hermione quickly apparated them out of there with a firm grip on his arm.

-8-

"Lily" Severus asked innocently as they sat outside near the Lake with winter still taking it's time to fade out again it was a welcome warmth from the cold.

"Yes" she asked looking at him irritated that this was the 5th time he had called her and had said not a single word but 'Nevermind'.

"Now don't you dare say that idiotic word again. If you've called me, it's for a reason. Now tell me" she said with a dangerous look that he knew not to mess with.

"Fine"

After about 30 seconds of silence "For Merlin's sa—"

"I love you" he said pouring his heart into what he had been bursting to say since they were in first year.

"I love you too, Sev" she said confused as to why it would take so long to say something she already knew.

"No, Lily. I'm in love with you" he said more confidently than he felt "I've loved you since we were kids and you wanted to be friends with me even though I dressed really shabby. Even when we were sorted into different houses and were supposed to hate each other. I could never hate you because of how wonderful and beautiful you are as a person"

He stopped his speech to take a breath because he was losing blood around his brain. He was sure his words would turn into mush soon.

"We've been friends for as long as I can remember and I want to be more than that"

His breath was stuck in his throat as he watched tears fill in her eyes but he couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing because her mouth was open like she couldn't get the words out. They moved slowly and before he knew it they were forming words.

"Wha—Ho—I don't know what to do" she said, feeling stumped for the first time as a know it all.

He inhaled safely when she didn't chuck a book at him. Or scream how stupid that was.

"I- I'm sorry Sev" she started, then his heart was sinking slowly "I really I am"

The tears in her eyes fell as struggled not to cry. "I had no idea you felt this way. The entire time" she took a few breaths to calm herself as she looked him straight in the eye. That very hopeful eye.

"I don't feel that way about you, Sev" she said with a pitiful look. That broke the heart he didn't know he even had into a million pieces.

"I never could. I mean, you're my best friend. I've never thought of you that way" she said.

"Well, why can't you try? I mean that's all I'm asking of you" Severus said in a blind panic.

The apprehension on her face said it all.

"It's because of Potter, isn't it?"

She couldn't help the guilty look that drowned his dreams. Tears found its way down his face as he stood fast and walked away. He didn't care about his books that he left, she could throw it into the Great Lake for all he cared.

"Wait, Severus. Don't go" she shouted after him. "I'm sorry. But me and Potter"

"You WHAT?" he turned to scream at her.

"Don't shout at me" she said firmly "I can't help the way I feel about him"

"You can't-"he turned to laugh at the turn of the situation. Wasn't the bullied supposed to be the one that got the girl? Wasn't all his pain and suffering supposed to give him what he wanted so badly? How did James Potter leader of a group of imbeciles supposed to know how to correctly give this woman, who he had learnt to love and care for for so many years what she deserved?

He could not bear to be in the same room as her and her 'feelings'. He laughed and cried his way out of the library. Out of her life and that silly situation for good.

-8-

Another loud crash signalled to the inside of the forbidden forest that two occupants had arrived. Hermione gripped Sirius' upper body as they fell and she shot up to assess his damage. She checked him over and saw blood dripping furiously from his eye and head wound. She knew what he needed instantly, but she knew Hogwarts wouldn't have it. Madam Pompfrey was prepared to deal with broken bones, bruises and nosebleeds even the occasional werewolf after transformation. She was not equipped to deal with a subdural haematoma with the chances of epilepsy which is a symptom of the aftermath of the Cruciatus curse. This wasn't even mentioning the damage that this curse was inflicted on his nervous system. Some are tortured into paralysis and comas.

These weren't dealt with now in this time as only after a large portion of the population was cursed with the unforgivable in the future could studies and research be conducted. So St. Mungo's was out of the question.

Hermione's heart was racing far faster than in front of Voldemort at this point in time. If only she could give all the time that immortality gave her to him. She prayed that this would work as she apparated them once more to another place.

This time she was prepared as she rested his bloody head carefully onto her shoulder as she apparated them both to Hogsmeade. She checked all ways before pulling him into the back entrance of Hog's head. Alberforth was having a large crowd around stealing her attention as Hermione hoisted Sirius Black into the establishment. She had already casted a weightless charm on him because at 6 foot tall with a medium built, Sirius Black was very heavy for this petite muggle born.

Out of the corner of his eye, none other than the broken hearted Severus Snape caught sight of a brown fuzz of hair pass. He had lifted his smooth eyebrow as soon as he saw a following body. No one around seemed to have noticed him under his disillusionment charm as he stood and followed after them. He tripped on the way a few times as he was drunk as a skunk. Nothing like a pint of firewhiskey to mend the broken heart, they always say.

Hermione had finally gotten into Alberforth's special room off of the storage room .She had known that he was a potions expert. He produced his own alcohol and beverages. He was a very different type of genius from his brother the Headmaster.

She lay Sirius down lightly before she jumped up in a fright.

"Whaa' arre YOU doin' ere'?" said a raspy voice and Hermione swung around to see Severus swinging around the doorway. She immediately flew up to cover his insanely large mouth and pull him into the room. Hermione shut the door closed and added many security charms.

She could not deal with the young potions teacher right now as she pushed his curious fingers out of the way. He had taken to poking Sirius in the face to see if he was alive.

"Severus, I need you to please step aside" she made to pull out a few potions that she needed. Very potent blood replenishing, nerve numbing and artery strengthening potions were all here like she knew they would. But even more he had Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction to clense the scarring memories from his mind (They infested very early) as well as Mandrake Restorative potion which Hogwarts had only once under extreme circumstances. This was to be her grace.

She then few onto her knees as she stared at the man she could have lost tonight and she bit her lip to stop the tears that were going to flow. This position was wreaking havoc on her skinned leg. She needed to apply some paste to that later.

"Wait, is that Sirius Black?" said a very clear Severus Snape. Just like he had woken up, the fog from before his eyes cleared and recognition set in.

"Yes. Yes that is" the worried Gryffindor said as she set all her potions down beside him and started to feed them to him one by one.

Every potion was poured down his throat in a hurry, Hermione started to run the usual spells over his body to take care of any tissue damage and extra curses she didn't know still lingering around his body. Severus tried to pull her hands away from his body.

"Leave him alone" he said "The bastard deserves this". With all his might he couldn't beat Hermione with a wand as she stunned him to sleep.

After an hour of Hermione working on him, Sirius was finally stable.

She couldn't take it anymore as she sat and cried. Hermione applied copious amounts of burn paste so that the physical pain would stop. Tears of the guilt poured down her cheek and rained on Sirius' body. She could remember the guilt that she had the first time Sirius was killed for her, she could only think herself the fool for getting caught in that situation again.

"Why're you crying?" Severus said after he had regained consciousness and downed a pepper up potion. "Black's a tosser, deserves whatever happened to him"

Her heart squeezed more tears down her face as she thought about it. "Nobody deserves to be tortured by Voldemort, Severus. NOBODY!" she almost screamed at him.

He held his tongue although it burnt to speak. He knew who Voldemort was, he could hear the whispers and thought them crude rumours just like much of the population. They stayed like this for a few hours, with Hermione crying and Severus trying not to speak. He knew that he wasn't to blame for her tears. So he did the best he could by sitting next to her and just being there. It was the best he could do.

After she had calmed all that raged in her heart did she ask.

"What are you doing here anyway? She asked as she sniffled quite loudly.

"Can't a man have a pint without question" he said not really wanting to talk about it. Little did he know that the girl before him had planned this. She thought pain was necessary in life to understand what true joy was. She planned great joy for him, but he couldn't get that if Lily was still a 'what if' in his mind.

"Not when he's doing it broken hearted" she said quietly and he didn't even question how she knew.

"So you knew".

She looked to him, trying to remove Sirius from her mind for that little moment in time. He wasn't angry and she was grateful for that.

"I'm sorry, Severus". She said slipping her hand into his and laying her chaotic mind onto his head. "I didn't know how to get Lily to admit it to anybody, better yet herself. She would come to the truth and let you off the road she's led you down".

"How do you know I wasn't happy on that road?" he asked feeling a bit of malice rise in his voice. He had spent hours blaming every single thing, he was feeling angry and hurt. Stupid things fell out of his mouth at these times.

"Well, were you?" Hermione asked turning to face him. "Could you have lived with her and James as a couple? Because it seems to me that was the only other option".

He remained silent as he realised he was defeated. This was the best outcome that could have happened. It would be a long time until he was grateful to Hermione for pushing him to confess his love for Lily. As embarrassed as he was, deep inside he would have only taken all or nothing.

Thoughts rushed through both heads as they leaned onto each other for support. The morning sun rose as they lost consciousness onto each other with their arms linked still.

-8-

**A/N: Hello, my pretties!**

**It's a very stressful year, that's all I can say ^.^ . But thank you for still reading, guys.**

**Have a great night.**


End file.
